La conquista de Enel
by Prodigy23
Summary: Enel, anterior Dios de Skypiea y actual gobernante de la Luna planea regresar a la tierra en busca de venganza contra aquel hombre que lo derroto, sin embargo en su estadia en la Luna se da cuenta de la existencia de otros mundos. Ahora su objetivo es otro planeta azul muy similar al suyo, ¿Acaso Enel tendra alguna relación con este mundo nuevo?, y acaso...¿alguien lo hara cambiar?
1. Otros Mundos

**Prólogo ''Otros mundos''**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Enel, anterior Dios de Skypiea y actual gobernante de la Luna posaba con orgullo y determinación, miraba el Arca Maxim que ahora se encontraba completamente reparada de los daños producidos por su pelea contra Monkey D Luffy, ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones gracias a los Autómatas que ahora, junto a la gran ciudad de la Luna, formaban su nuevo Imperio. Había tomado varios días regresar a la antigua ciudad a una condición aceptable, luego de estar tantos años abandonada muchas cosas se habían descompuesto o no funcionaban del todo bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esto normalmente hubiera llevado muchísimo más tiempo, la energía eléctrica de Enel y la gran capacidad de trabajo de los Autómatas había hecho que el tiempo necesario se redujera considerablemente, por lo que en poco más de una semana, todo se encontraba listo para el triunfal regreso del Dios del Trueno.

El teniente Spacey, quien hasta ahora junto a Macro, Galaxy y el Sargento Cosmo era el más cercano a Enel, literalmente, ya que era prácticamente algo así como la mano derecha de Enel, le ayuda en todo lo que podía, que si bien podía ser poco, él se mostraba orgulloso de poder demostrar aunque sea a pequeña escala, su lealtad hacia aquel hombre que no solo había derrotado a los piratas espaciales vengando a su anterior amo, sino que también era su salvador. Los demás autómatas pensaban igual, y le habían jurado lealtad, tanto aquellos que fueron reanimados como los que viajaron con Spacey de la tierra.

Durante ese tiempo había notado cierto comportamiento extraño en su salvador, no era algo realmente alarmante o que le diera razones para sentirse en peligro ni nada por el estilo, pero si era algo un tanto desconcertante. Había algunos momentos en los cuales Enel se quedaba mirando fijamente al espacio sin decir una palabra, parecía estar pensando, Spacey no sabía exactamente en qué. Ocurría con cierta frecuencia, cuando se sentaba o comía algo lo hacía mientras observaba aquel gran espacio en negro, como si pudiera ver o esperara algo.

Y ahora, justo cuando tenía lo que tanto había esperado, algo llamo nuevamente su atención. Y con la curiosidad al máximo, giro su cabeza hacia la misma dirección a la cual apuntaba la vista de Enel… nada, no había absolutamente nada ahí, Spacey simplemente no lo comprendía que tanto observaba Enel, si ahí no existía nada… solo esos puntos brillantes llamados estrellas, ¿será que acaso que a Enel le gustaran las estrellas?. No lo sabía, ni podía asegurarlo con total certeza, solamente quedaba una opción: preguntarle directamente.

Se preparó internamente para poder formular su pregunta, abrió su boca y estaba por soltar las palabras, pero Enel se le adelanto y hablo antes que este.-¿Qué hay ahí?.-Pregunto sin dejar de mirar el vacío.

-¿Eh?.-La pregunta desconcertó a Spacey y los demás autómatas.-¿A qué se refiere?, ¿el espacio?.-Pregunto confundido el pequeño autómata vestido de soldado.

-Si.-Es lo único que responde Enel al autómata, dejando la pregunta un tanto abierta.

Piensa un momento su respuesta y aunque dudando, responde.-Pues, no veo nada… aunque si se refiere a las estrellas, entonces…-Es interrumpido.

-No… no hay nada, ¿todo el espacio es así?.-Pregunta Enel confundido elevando su bastón y recargándolo en su hombro, fuerza la vista en busca de algún otro lugar, pero no ve mucho.

La pregunta sorprende a Spacey, cuando el Dr Tsukumi estaba vivo les había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas cosas básicas de la astronomía, por lo que él sabía y había comprobado con telescopios que tenía el Dr Tsukumi en su casa, a Tsukumi le gustaba mirar las estrellas y la luna, especialmente cuando bebía té con algún pan o galletas, como el fatídico día que falleció, se encontraban sentados observando el cielo nocturno en ese momento. Y al gustar de ver el espacio y ser un hombre de avanzada edad pero culto, observaba el espacio con un telescopio, él y sus compañeros autómatas de la tierra se habían deleitado con semejante vista.

Pero regresando al tema principal, Spacey quedo en shock ante la pregunta de Enel, ¿acaso no lo sabía?, por un momento Spacey sintió lastima por él, tal vez había perdido la memoria o era de una familia pobre que no podía pagar la educación. Le dirigió una mirada de lastima, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, extendió sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta Enel, abrazando su pierna mientras murmuraba cosas que apenas si se entendían debido a lo pegado que estaba su rostro a la pierna de Enel.-Lo siento tanto por usted, Enel-sama.-Dijo alzando su rostro con lágrimas.

Una vena se hincho en la frente del ''Señor de la Luna'' al ser tratado como ignorante, enojado y en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en la cabeza al teniente Spacey con su bastón, haciendo que este lo soltara rápidamente, y de no ser por el casco (y porque era un robot), le hubiera crecido un chichón enorme en la cabeza.-No digas tonterías, ahora responde mi pregunta.-Exigió Enel irritado.

-Si.-Spacey se aclaró la garganta, y como si fuera a dar el discurso del siglo se paró delante de Enel, los demás autómatas prestaban atención y se formaron en líneas perfectas detrás de Enel.-Vera, en el Universo existen una gran cantidad de estrellas y planetas, nuestro sistema solar contiene únicamente siete planetas, sabemos que hay más planetas y estrellas en todo el universo…pero tardaríamos muchos años en llegar, así que estamos limitados a los siete de nuestro sistema.-Mientras Spacey explicaba esto, en algún punto comenzó a caminar y a ser seguido por Enel y los demás Autómatas.

Entre los pequeños robots destacaban, además del Primer Teniente Spacey, el Coronel Macro, al igual que los demás robots era pequeño, con cabeza redonda, una pequeña nariz redonda junto a un bigote algo grande; y mientras el primer Teniente se caracterizaba por su equipo militar, con casco y todo, Macro usaba una armadura brillante de Cuerpo completo, su casco por lo general se encontraba abierto, dejando ver poco más de la mitad de su rostro, si, él era el Coronel Macro.

A su izquierda estaba el General Galaxy, quien se encontraba comiendo una galleta que se había encontrado en el Arca Maxim, el pequeño General era un poco más regordete que los demás, pero no en exceso. Siempre vestía como un Shogun Samurái. Se mostraba poco interesado en las palabras del Teniente y se dedicaba únicamente a comerse su galleta. No era que fuera indiferente a las palabras de sus amigos, simplemente le encantaban las galletas, demás no estaban diciendo nada que él no supiera ya. Y por último pero no por ello menos importante estaba el Sargento Cosmo, al igual que el Primer Teniente Spacey usaba un traje militar, con la diferencia de que en vez de llevar un casco el utilizaba un gorro negro. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras del teniente, y al igual que los demás una pequeña sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

Finalmente llegaron a su aparente destino, era una de las partes más altas de la ciudad construida, una torre que sobresalía precisamente por su altura. En ella había un telescopio, Spacey camino hasta este y miro a través de este por unos instantes, el telescopio se encontraba un poco alto para él por lo que tenía que estirarse un poco, busco en distintas direcciones. Hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió orgulloso de su logro.-Hay dos mundos azules, el planeta azul del que provenimos… sin embargo, no lo había pensado demasiado pero… hay otro planeta azul a unas pocas semanas de aquí, tal vez haya vida ahí.-Spacey se mantenía observando aquel otro planeta azul, podría parecer poca distancia, pero en realidad era bastante.

Luego de unos pocos segundos más Spacey retrocedió, dejando paso a Enel para que observaba el dichoso planeta, en efecto, ahí estaba. Un planeta con probabilidades de vida, sintió una gran emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Giro el telescopio, trato de ver otros planetas, consiguió ver uno, bastante más lejos, era feo a su parecer, no mostro ser digno de su atención así que giro el telescopio hacia la dirección contraria de ese planeta y concentro su atención nuevamente en el otro planeta azul. Tal vez no sería mala idea ir ahí.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 _Bueno, esta es la idea: Enel decide ir junto a una parte de su ejército de autómatas a otro planeta, el cual es el mundo de Naruto, ya tengo el inicio y el final hechos, claramente también porque sucederán las cosas, Enel no ira ahí porque sí, su presencia de verdad tendrá un significado. Así que esa es la propuesta, claramente pasaran más cosas interesantes que peleas y secretos, pero antes de planear más cosas, ¿les gusta la idea?._

 _Y por si se lo preguntan lo puse en la sección de Naruto porque prácticamente todo el fanfic se desarrollara en Naruto xD._

 ** _*Prodigy23 fuera*_**


	2. El verdadero Fairy Vearth

Cap. 1 El auténtico Fairy Vearth

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Enel aún seguía observando aquel planeta tan misterioso, quien sabe que cosas se podía encontrar ahí, era un mundo completamente nuevo después de todo por lo que las posibilidades de encontrarse algo interesante o al menos digno de su atención eran infinitas. Aunque… una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ¿Qué tal si este mundo no era tan interesante después de todo?.

Quien sabe, podía ser que en este mundo únicamente había vida animal ahí y no haya humanos o alguna otra criatura inteligente. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, recordó aquellos piratas espaciales que había derrotado con facilidad el día que llego a la luna, la mayoría había muerto debido a la electricidad, únicamente sobrevivieron 3 y los 3 habían sido condenados por el mismo.

Ahora mismo deberían seguir ''encarcelados'', desde que los había capturado habían sido forzados a trabajar para este, como viles esclavos. Por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que estos podían darle ideas más exactas acerca de este planeta. Retiro su vista del telescopio y sonrío claramente emocionado, ya estaba decidido, conquistaría ese planeta y si alguien se atrevía a oponerse ante él, a diferencia de Skypiea, no tendrá compasión y acabara con él o ellos de ser necesario. Habrá 0 tolerancia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos, Enel-sama?.-Pregunta Spacey observando a Enel, este giro hacia ellos, apartando finalmente la vista de aquel gran manto de oscuridad.

-Iremos a conquistar ese planeta.-Anunció Enel con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. La reacción de los Autómatas no se hizo esperar, todos parecían emocionados ante la idea de tener un planeta.

-¿Se lo imaginan?, un planeta de Enel-sama!.-Exclama uno de ellos emocionado.

-Sería genial, ¿qué nombre creen que tenga?.-Pregunta otro autómata.

-''¿El planeta de Enel-sama?''.-Responde un autómata a su izquierda sin pensárselo mucho.

-¿No te parce un nombre demasiado simple?.-Se cruza de brazos mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Pues para mí es un nombre genial.-Se cruza de brazos restándole importancia a la opinión de su compañero con molestia.

Conversaciones similares se llevaron a cabo por distintos autómatas, Enel simplemente le restó importancia y camino a través de ellos sin hacerle mucho caso a sus conversaciones, los autómatas habrían paso a su líder y una vez este cruzo todos guardaron silencio. Esperando nuevas órdenes pacientemente.

-La mitad de ustedes se quedara aquí, para crear más autómatas y una arca nueva, enviaran refuerzos en cuanto esté listo, obviamente si hay seres inteligentes ahí opondrán resistencia.-Enel iba a seguir explicando su plan, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Spacey, quien se mostraba algo dudoso del plan de Enel.

-P-pero Enel-sama, ya no hay suficiente recursos siquiera como para construir más autómatas y mucho menos un arca.-Temia que el plan de Enel se viera afectado ante la falta de recursos.

-No hay problema, utilicen el barco de los piratas espaciales.-Dijo con calma.- No importa cuantos, los que puedan.-Se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana, habían más autómatas trabajando en pequeños detalles faltantes.-Los demás irán conmigo a ese nuevo planeta, si esta en obtimas condiciones obtendremos sus recursos, metales principalmente, y se los enviaremos…-Se quedó pensando un momento, había tardado años en hacer una sola arca...¿cuánto tomaría construir uno nuevo desde cero?.

Macro fue el primero en notar las dudas de Enel se acercó levemente.-¿Ocurre algo?.-Pregunto, llamando la atención del resto de los autómatas.

-¿Cuánto tomaría construir una nueva Arca Maxim desde cero?.-Pregunto esperando una respuesta bastante desanímate.

Spacey, Macro y los demás autómatas se quedaron pensando en la respuesta, tomando en cuenta el tamaño, forma y materiales necesarios para construir el Arca. Spacey sabía el motivo de la preocupación de Enel, este le había comentado el largo tiempo que tardaron los Skypieans en construir el Arca.-Bueno… tomando en cuenta los materiales y…el tamaño, tardaríamos algunos meses, podemos recargar energías fácilmente con sus poderes Enel-sama. Además, si en ese planeta obtenemos más ayuda el tiempo se reduciría.-La respuesta claramente le había gustado a Enel.

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta una cosa.-Enel camino tranquilamente y fue seguido por el grupode autómatas, quienes no sabían a que se referia.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando llegaron a un gran pozo en el suelo, la cual según Spacey, se formó luego de que un meteorito callera, ahí estaban los piratas espaciales. Solo que ahora estaban inmovilizados al estar atrapados en una gran esfera de metal hecha con los restos de su propia nave. Únicamente eran 3.

Spacey y los demás autómatas fruncieron el ceño, les molestaba su presencia. Enel desapareció entre chispas ante la vista de los autómatas, y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta ya estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las esferas, recargando su pie izquierdo en la cabeza del desgraciado capitán de los piratas espaciales, su nombre rea Seamars.

Seamars era una criatura bastante extraña y algo bizarra en la opinión de Enel, era una criatura bípeda bastante grande, superándolo en estatura pero a pesar de ello fue fácilmente derrotado por el Dios del trueno, su rostro no se quedaba atrás ya que tenía la forma de algún perro, ahora mismo este desgraciado capitana estaba inconsciente debido al cansancio que le hacía sentir con los trabajos forzados. A su lado estaba otro Pirata, uno de sus subordinados, y al parecer el segundo al mando de la tripulación de los Piratas espaciales. Físicamente era muy similar a su capitán, solo que este era más delgado y usaba un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y con rayas rojas. Y por último estaba el más raro de todos ellos.

Parecía ser un anciano… o al menos un científico de edad avanzada, su cara le daba una rara sensación a Enel al hacer contacto visual con él. Bueno, en realidad todos los piratas espaciales causaban esa extraña sensación, probablemente se llamara incomodidad, no era miedo, simplemente esas criaturas tan extrañas le daban algo de asco.

-M-maldito desgraciado.-Habló el segundo al mando con dificultad.-¿Qué quieres?.-Pregunto, alzando la vista con dificultad.

Enel bufo molesto ante la actitud tan patética de ese ''mortal inferior''.-Deberías agradecer que te permito estar ante mi presencia, estúpida criatura.-Del bastón de enel comenzó a correr una corriente eléctrica. El bastón hizo contacto con la esfera que mantenía prisionero al Vice-capitán y este grito por el dolor. La descarga eléctrica había comenzado a correr por todo su cuerpo debido al metal.

La descarga eléctrica de Enel había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que el pirata espacial gritara a causa del dolor, y si bien esta había dolido bastante no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que se desmayara, mucho menos para que muriera. Por lo que el desgraciado ante él, únicamente podía y tenía que soportar el dolor. Alzo la vista, mirando directamente a los ojos del Dios del rayo.

-Deja de jugar y dime, ¿Qué quieres?.-Claramente el pirata no tenía ganas ni fuerzas como para soportar demasiado al presumido Dios.

-Directo al grano, ¿eh?.-Enel como siempre no se tomaba en serio las amenazas o insultos del pirata.-Como quieras.-Dio un ligero salto, bajando así de la esfera y colocándose de pie ante el vice-capitan.-Bueno, es bastante simple en realidad. ¿Ves eso?.-Pregunto apuntando hacia la misma dirección donde se suponía debía estar el otro planeta azul.

El pirata espacial se quedó confundido, observando hacia aquella dirección, ¿Qué había que ver?, eso no lo sabía. Entre cerro los ojos y forzó la vista lo más que pudo, o había absolutamente nada en esa dirección, ¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?.-Ahí no hay nada.-Declaro molesto.

-No exactamente.-Enel sonrió ligeramente.-Ahí, a miles de kilómetros, está un planeta muy similar a este otro.-Apunto con su dedo pulgar sus espaldas. Se podía ver claramente el planeta tierra a esa distancia.-Pero… jamás he estado en el ''otro planeta azul'', tal vez tu sí. ¿Qué sabes?.-Pregunto amenazadoramente.

-No se absolutamente nada de ese planeta!.-Le grito enfurecido ante esa pregunta tan tonta.-Y aunque supiera algo no te diría nada.-A Enel no le había gustado para nada esa respuesta, y mucho menos la forma en la que se lo dijo, su rostro reflejaba una gran ira.

El condenado pirata se dio cuenta de las tonterías que había dicho demasiado tarde, cuando estaba a punto de disculparse Enel pateo la esfera en la cual se encontraba el vice-capitan espacial, el cual comenzó a rodar rápidamente hasta finalmente salir de aquel hueco. Rodo unos metros fuera del agujero cuando fue detenido por el mismo pie de Enel. Este sujeto la cabeza de aquel desgraciado y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sabes?, debiste cuidar más esa lengua, estás hablando con un Dios.-Enel se dejó de juegos y decidió dar el golpe de gracia, con una gran descarga eléctrica que acabo con el insolente pirata. Finalmente lo soltó y dejo rodar hacia quien sabe dónde.

Enel volvió a desaparecer entre chispas y reapareció al lado del otro pirata, era un hombre viejo, a simple vista uno pensaría que tiene un gran parecido con un ser humano común. Sin embargo este pensamiento desaparecía al tonar su extraña figura. Era bípedo si, su color de piel también era como la de un ser humano común, sin embargo sus facciones daban la impresión de que más bien era un muñeco.

El extraño anciano se exalto al ver que Enel apareció prácticamente frente a él, claramente había quedado intimidado ante lo que le había hecho a su compañero. Enel le miro con indiferencia, no hacía falta decirle nada, su mirada bastaba para intimidarlo.-Espero que tu no seas tan insolente como el idiota de hace rato.-Se agacho y miro con la misma expresión de indiferencia al anciano.-¿Tú me dirás lo que quiero?.-Pregunto con voz tranquila, pero aun así consiguió un efecto de miedo en el anciano.

-S-si!.-Se apresuró a decir temeroso.

-Muy bien, entonces…habla.-Ordeno con voz firme.

-En realidad no se mucho, pero mientras veníamos hasta aquí logre ver el planeta y logre concluir en muchas cosas bastante interesantes como por ejemplo…-Enel escuchó atento todo lo que decía el viejo científico…bueno, eso parecía ser.

Enel escuchaba con toda la atención que le era posible, ya que si bien el anciano le decía todo lo que quería saber no era nada realmente interesante… nada como que criaturas viven ahí, pero al menos le había dicho lo básico.-Entonces, ¿puedo concluir que hay vida en ese planeta?, más exactamente vida inteligente, como tú y yo.-Eso era lo que realmente le interesaba a Enel.

El viejo se quedó pensando un momento su respuesta, Enel arqueo una ceja esperando con impaciencia la respuesta del viejo. Llegando a cierto punto comenzó a mover el pie de arriba abajo, señal de que debía apurarse si no se apresuraba en contestarle. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debía decirlo de la manera correcta si es que quería sobrevivir para la cena, finalmente se decidió.

-Bueno… hay buenas posibilidades de que sí, no pude llegar a más conclusiones en el poco tiempo que vi el planeta.-Respondió temeroso de que el Dios se lo tomara mal.

-Sera mejor que haya vida ahí…-Enel se le quedo viendo un momento.-¿Eres científico no es así?.-Pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta, pero debía confirmarlo.

-S-sí! Y podría serle muy útil, ¿Enel-sama?.-Dijo en un desesperado intento de salvar su pellejo y de pasó no tener que hacer más trabajo forzado.

-Eso ya lo sé, de ahora en adelante me servirás…y no me digas ''Enel-sama''.-Dijo molesto, sujeto la esfera de metal y con electricidad derritió el metal, retirándolo del cuerpo del viejo y dejándolo libre.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a usted?.-Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

-Debes decirme Dios, y trátame como tal, mortal.-Le miro con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo esta sonrisa no era de esas amables que solía dar un buen jefe o algún líder, no… en esa sonrisa él pudo ver locura, ambición, era sin duda alguna la mirada de un hombre que creía tener la autoridad de hacer lo que quisiera y por lo tanto, no temería hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir sus ambiciones eso había quedado bastante claro.

-P-por cierto Dios, yo soy Arzt, será un placer servirle.-Arzt quería alejarse lo más posible de aquel demente, no sabía que tan poca tolerancia tendría aquel lunático, pero no tenía más opción.

Enel le miró con poca importancia y simplemente camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la superficie, los autómatas miraron con cara de pocos amigos al científico. Claramente molestos por la presencia de este, especialmente Spacey, Macro, Galaxy y Cosmo, ya que el científico era un miembro de la tripulación que causo la muerte del doctor Takumi.

-Ah, cierto, ya no le necesitamos más a él tampoco.-Enel extendió la palma de su mano en dirección al inconsciente Capitán de los Piratas espaciales, una corriente eléctrica comenzó a correr de su brazo.-El..Thor!.-Enel dio un gran grito y de su brazo una poderosa descarga eléctrica salió disparada en dirección del capitán, la descarga eléctrica produjo demasiada luz y provoco que todos se taparan los ojos, cuando los abrieron, vieron algo que sorprendió a los autómatas pero por el contrario aterro al científico, no había nada más que un hueco donde antes estaba su capitán.

El anciano anteriormente identificado como Arzt abrió aún más su boca, que de por sí ya estaba siempre abierta, el demente al que ahora se veía forzado a servir había asesinado en menos de un segundo al capitán que el ya de por si consideraba peligroso. Comenzaba a creer que la muerte sería mejor a estar a su lado. Considero esta opción por un momento, de todas formas no sabía si duraría más de una semana con ese loco. Sacudió su cabeza ante este pensamiento, ¿en qué pensaba?, él era mucho más inteligente que él, de eso estaba más que seguro. Después de todo solamente era un loco que tenía complejo de Dios, y según lo que había escuchado pensaba que la Luna era una cosa extraña llamada ''Fairy Vearth'', y tal parecía creer también que esta misma era su ''tierra prometida'' o ''la tierra de los dioses''. Y al parecer no se había equivocado del todo, hasta había conseguido toda una legión de seguidores nuevos, dispuestos a luchar por el a muerte de ser necesario.

Pero se había basado en suposiciones y en su mayoría, pensamientos de sí mismo como Dios y de grandeza, lo único que quería era un hogar ''digno de un Dios'', según él. Sonrió, será fácil, él era un ignorante que solamente sabía usar la fuerza bruta y en cambio él era por mucho superior…si…él era un genio de la ciencia, podía manipular a ese demente con facilidad si se lo proponía, lo lograría.

Soltó un grito del susto al ver como un pequeño rayo caía a su lado, provocando que además del grito diera un pequeño salto del susto.-Muévete.-El pequeño rayo había salido del dedo de Enel, quien no tenía pensado esperar a que aquel extraño ser terminara de pensar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, le daba igual.

Un par de horas después las 6 autoridades más grandes de la Luna, y por más grandes autoridades me refiero a aquellos que no eran autómatas comunes, se encontraban reunidas en una habitación con una mesa redonda lo suficientemente grande como para quince o veinte personas humanas de tamaño promedio, en medio de la gran mesa se encontraban unas encantadoras figuritas improvisadas, claramente creadas por los autómatas. A falta de un pizarrón o papel para ilustrar el plan a seguir se había optado por usar figuras creadas con piedras lunares, bastante bien hechas, considerando lo improvisado que había sido el momento.

Se trataba de un gran barco, que claramente era el Arca Maxim, también había una figura de Enel, solo que esta se encontraba algo exagerada en cuanto a los músculos de Enel, siendo estos más grandes de lo que deberían ser. Por otra parte se encontraban las figuras de los ''Cuatro autómatas principales'', Spacey, Macro, Galaxy y Cosmo tenían figuras bastante tonificadas y expresiones serias en su rostro, tan bien detalladas que resultaba ser algo bizarro.

Por otra parte se encontraba la figura de Arzt…bueno…el cuerpo y el rostro se parecían ha el…al menos se podía decir eso, sin embargo el problema era la ropa de payaso que le habían puesto, sin mencionar el Kanji de ''Tonto'' que el mismísimo Spacey había puesto en su espalda, además de que se encontraba puesto de rodillas, aparentemente suplicando piedad a las figuras de los autómatas. Y por cierto, también había 4 figuras de Autómatas comunes, estos no mostraban ninguna alteración a los originales, más allá del Kanji en sus pechos. Cada figura de los autómatas representaba a los cuatro grupos que formaban parte del plan. La primera figura tenía el Kanji ''Guardia'', y luego ''Mantenimiento'', ''Asistencia'' y por último ''Cuidado''.

-Yo todavía tengo objeciones con mi figura…-Arzt traba en vano de que cambiaran su representación recibiendo únicamente las malas miradas de todos los autómatas.

-Agradece que no te pusimos la nariz redonda.-Amenazó Spacey, claramente enfadado con el científico.

-Tú! Enano del…-Se detuvo al ver que los demás autómatas se habían puesto en posición de ataque y claro no podría contra todos a la vez.

-Ya basta.-La imponente voz que Enel solía poner detuvo la discusión que fácilmente podía irse a mayores.-Déjense de tonterías, Spacey ya sabes a la perfección mi plan, simplemente dilo y ya.-Enel no se encontraba sentado en una silla común y corriente como los demás o no, eso no sería digno de alguien como él. En vez de eso él se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá bastante cómodo, se recargaba en la esquina de uno de estos, observando con indiferencia la situación.

Spacey se avergonzó ante el comportamiento tan infantil que había tenido ante la persona que más admiraba, deseaba mostrarle que era digno de toda su confianza y este comportamiento seguro que no ayudaba demasiado a su propósito. Asintió con la cabeza ahora con mirada seria, dispuesto a dar el máximo en esto.

Camino como robot hasta la mitad de la mesa donde sería más visible para todos, cuando digo como robot es en el sentido literal de la palabra, estiraba demasiado sus pies dando pasos alargados, sin mencionar que el cuerpo le temblaba por los nervios, cosa bastante rara ya que él era un robot y no debería ser capaz de sentirse nervioso.-E-e-el p-p-plan e-e-es…-Comenzó a tartamudear como nunca.

-¡Vamos Spacey tu puedes!.-Le animo energéticamente Macro.

-¡Solo imagina que estamos en ropa interior!...Oh…espera, ¡Mejor no lo hagas!...sería vergonzoso.-Admitió con pena el Sargento Cosmo.

-¡Jo¡ ¡Jo¡, solo tranquilízate y recuerda tus líneas.-El General Galaxy era probablemente el autómata con la voz más grave, aunque seguía teniendo una apariencia inofensiva.

Arzt no puede evitar estampar la palma de su mano en el rostro, ¿Cómo fue que término con este montón de payasos?, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro de cansancio, movió algunos de sus dedos, permitiendo que su ojo izquierdo lograra ver lo que pasaba. Observo como Spacey tragaba saliva con dificultad, el pequeño robot tomo todo el aire que pudo e hincho su pecho tratando de juntar todo el valor posible para hablar con claridad ante el Dios del Trueno.

Este acto el pareció bastante ridículo a Arzt, ¿para qué demonios tomaba aire si era un robot y no tenía la necesidad de aire?. Sin mencionar el acto de ''tragar saliva'', no tenía ninguna lógica, en primer lugar no debería ser capaz de sentir nervios o cualquier otro sentimiento, era un robot. Debía investigar más a estos robots, sin duda alguna el tipo que los construyo era todo un genio. Hasta había visto a los pequeños autómatas tener ''horas de comida'', ya que de una u otra forma eran capaces de comer a pesar de ser seres metálicos y supuestamente necesitaban tanto oxígeno como comida, es decir para nada… pero ahí estaba uno de ellos, comiendo con tranquilidad una galleta.

Finalmente Sapacey consiguió juntar el valor necesario y comenzó a explicar el plan de la conquista espacial de Enel.-Bien, el plan se dividirá en cuatro fases, todas y cada una de estas fases serán fundamentales para que la conquista sea un éxito, así que no se aceptaran errores, ¿quedo claro?.-Para sus adentros Spacey se encontraba saltando de la emoción, siempre había querido decir eso.-Así que aclarado este punto procederé a explicar el plan.-Un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro, eliminando al acto toda la seriedad que había juntado.

-Vaya forma de echar a perder el ambiente…-Dijo Arzt en un leve susurro con profunda decepción en su voz. Ahora comenzaba a hartarse, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando las payasadas de esos tontos enanos, recargo su cabeza en la palma de su mano con aburrimiento y desvió la mirada sin ningún interés.

Este acto no pasó desapercibido para Enel, le miró fijamente por un momento, primero con aburrimiento, pensó un momento ¿acaso estaba despreciando su plan?.-Oe, estúpido mortal.-Enel capturo rápidamente la atención de todos, especialmente la de Arzt, ya que sintió que esas palabras obviamente estaban dirigidas hacia él, por lo que no tardo en dirigirle la mirada a Enel.

-¿Sí?, ¿Dios Enel?.-Preguntó con tono nervioso y uno que otro tartamudeo.

-Sera mejor que prestes más atención, tú serás pieza clave en la primera fase, y no tolerare ningún fallo, así que será mejor que prestes toda tu atención.-Le advirtió con un tono de voz arrogante, pero a diferencia de ciertos Uchihas esta resultaba ser amenazante e intimidante y no molesta o bien, no daban todo el efecto esperado.

La mirada indiferente del rubio claro hizo que a Arzt se le pusiera la piel como de gallina, no entendía como una simple mirada podía dar semejante efecto, lo que tenía ante él no era un simple fanfarrón, era una verdadera amenaza que podía resultar mortal para cualquiera si no era tomada con la debida seriedad.

-¡Si!.-Se apresuró a contesta y se preparó para tomar notas en una libreta de ser necesario.

Arzt observo con enojo como Spacey y los demás autómatas se tapaban las bocas con sus manos para evitar reírse, pero lo disimulaban tan mal que hasta parecía que lo hacían apropósito, y probablemente era así. Arzt evitó hacer otro comentario, solamente recibiría más regaños de Enel, suspiro fuertemente con cansancio.

-Muy bien, seguiré con la explicación.-Dijo Spacey una vez se había dejado de las burlas a Arzt y cambiaba a un carácter algo más serio.-La primera fase del plan ''La Conquista Espacial de Enel'' es simple, nosotros cuatro.-Se referia a los cuatro autómatas ''principales''.-Junto a Enel y el 60% de los autómatas actuales iremos al planeta desconocido, los autómatas estarán divididos en los siguientes grupos ''Guardia'', ''Mantenimiento'' y ''Asistencia'', los guardias obviametne serán los encargados de la seguridad del arca maxim, los de mantenimiento se encargaran de que todo funcione correctamente durante el transcurso de nuestro viaje y durante nuestra estadía en ese nuevo planeta se encargaran de conseguir información con…''ese''.-Señalo de manera algo grosera pero muy infantil y adorable a Arzt. Este último le saco la lengua.

-Ah!.-Spacey se alertó ante su acción e imito la acción respondiéndole de la misma manera.

Y así siguieron… intercambiándose insultos infantiles, pero esta vez Enel ya no tenía paciencia y les lanzo un pequeño rayo a ambos, a Spacey lo aturdió un poco pero más que nada le ayudo a recargar energías faltantes pero cumplió el objetivo de callarlo, por otro lado Arzt sí que sufrió varias quemaduras, pero poco le importo al Dios del trueno.-No pierdan el tiempo.-Les dijo nuevamente molesto.

-Como decía.-Le dedico una última mirada molesta a Arzt.-Los de mantenimiento prácticamente serán como los ingenieros y/o científicos del barco, mientras los de asistencia serán los encargados de la cocina y de mantener limpio el Arca Maxim, no estarán encargados del funcionamiento directo del Arca solo de limpieza, la comida, los cuartos, porque claro a nosotros nos gustan las camas cómodas.-Ahí estaba otra vez, hablando incoherencias, ¿para que necesitaban un lugar cómodo para dormir si eran robots?, no, en primer lugar como necesitaban dormir, bastaba con un rayo para que recargaran energías, ¿no?. Estos robots eran muy raros.-Una vez estemos en el Planeta azul nos encargaremos de poner a los habitantes del planeta de nuestra parte… no sabemos si será necesaria la fuerza o si serán inteligentes las criaturas, pero de todas formas aquí viene lo bueno.-Dijo entusiasmado.

Para este punto Spacey ya se encontraba encima de la mesa, coloco las figuras de los autómatas principales, Enel y Arzt en el Arca de piedra.-Nosotros estaremos en el Nuevo Planeta Azul juntando recursos, principalmente metales, mientras el cuarto grupo ''Cuidado'', será el encargado de cuidar la ciudad Birka y mantenerla en óptimas condiciones. Entonces viene la segunda Fase, una vez obtengamos una cantidad suficiente de recursos haremos los viajes de ida y vuelta necesarios para hacer crecer aún más nuestro ejército, y si se puede construir una nueva ciudad en ese nuevo planeta. Luego… viene la parte más difícil, ya sean animales o civilizaciones obviamente actuaran negativamente ante nuestra presencia, por lo que la conquista puede llegar a guerra.-Esto parecía preocupar un poco a Spacey, sentía miedo de perder a sus tres mejores amigos y…¿Qué tal si en ese planeta había alguien realmente fuerte?, que tal si…Enel perdía.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso era imposible, ¿alguien más fuerte que Enel?, ¡Por favor! Eso era definitivamente imposible, Enel había demostrado un enorme poder, derroto a esos poderosos piratas espaciales sin ningún esfuerzo mayor. De seguro estarían bien siempre y cuando Enel este de su lado, si, no había ninguna razón para preocuparse.

-Y por último en la quinta fase, una vez ya este fortalecido el nuevo Imperio iremos al Mundo de Abajo, el cual será el siguiente objetivo…según nuestros cálculos, el viaje hasta el Otro Planeta Azul…se estima en alrededor d semanas, el planeta está casi al otro lado del sol, nosotros apenas estamos a la mitad de este, esto harás más largo el viaje… y el tiempo total del plan completo… no lo sé…podrían ser semanas, meses…quizá años, no sabemos que poderes tengan en ese planeta o su ejército.-Era verdad, no tenían información y ya planeaban ir a ese planeta con planes incluso de conquista.

-¿Hum?…¿no saben cuánto tiempo tardaremos?.-Enel comenzaba a sonreír ampliamente.-Arzt, ¿tú sabes cuánto tardaremos en este plan de Conquista?.-Le pregunto mientras sonreía, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Arzt comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no sabía que responder, y aún con sus pocas experiencias con ese individuo sabía que era alguien al que se le debía dar una respuesta rápida. Al parecer tardo demasiado.-Vamos, di cualquier cosa.-Le dijo con falsa amabilidad.

-…¿4 años?.-Dudó.

\- Yeah hahahahaha.-Se soltó riendo, acto que desconcertó a los presentes.-No, yo sé exactamente cuánto tardaremos, contando a partir de mañana… el tiempo que pasaremos en ese Nuevo mundo, serán exactamente.-Mostro dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda.- Dos años, ni más, ni menos. Es la predicción de Dios, así que mi predicción no fallara.-Sonrió con aires de grandeza.

-Ya veo! Yo creía que podríamos tardar más pero con usted aquí seguro que lo conseguimos en ese tiempo.-Esta vez Cosmo fue el que habló.

-Por supuesto.-A Enel claramente le gustaba la forma en la que lo trataban los autómatas.-Bueno, doy por terminada esta reunión, vayan a descansar, mañana partiremos a primera hora.-Miro al Primer Teniente Spacey.-Teniente, te confió la elección de los guardias, escoge a los más aptos para la lucha.-Spacey se mostró emocionado ante la confianza que Enel le había dado.

-¡Sí!-El Teniente se retiró animado y claramente alagado.

La atención de Enel se concentró esta vez en el Coronel Cromo.-Coronel, escoja a los autómatas más familiarizados con el mecanismo del Arca Maxim.-El Coronel reacciono de la misma manera que Spacey y fue a cumplir la labor dada por Enel.-Sargento, escoja a los mejores cocineros, quiero a los mejores cocineros.-El Sargento Cosmo también parecía emocionado, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo en seco.

-Un momento…ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar además de Galaxy.-Menciono repentinamente.

-Entonces tomen clases con el o algo, quiero buena comida. En el Arca hay bastante, úsenla para experimentar si quieren.-No le preocupaba mucho el tema de la comida, habían bastantes frutas, verduras y carne, suficientes para todos por las siguientes 2 semanas que posiblemente tardaría el viaje, aunque no entendía como podían los autómatas comer, pero aun así lo hacían.

El Sargento asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea, aunque sería un reto hacer chefs de primera clase en una sola noche, pero cumpliría la tarea, cueste lo que cueste. Mientras que Arzt se quedó ahí… parado… esperando a que Enel le dijera algo. Este le miro con una ceja alzada.-Ya vete.-Dijo luego de un largo y muy incómodo silencio.

-¡Por supuesto!.-Exclamó mientras salía a paso veloz.

Enel se quedó en el mismo sitio por unos instantes, observo hacia el techo, el cual no era nada más que un cristal extremadamente duro pero aún más claro que el agua, casi parecía que ahí no había nada pero el reflejo de las estrellas y una parte del planeta azul de abajo lo delataban. Pero su mirada no se concentraba en las estrellas, ni mucho menos en el planeta en el cual había sido humillado por ese estúpido simio.-Mugiwara.-Dijo apretando su bastón con gran ira.

Se relajó y volvió a concentrar su mirada en un punto del espacio, donde aparentemente no había nada, pero si había algo, a miles de kilómetros se encontraba el Otro Planeta Azul, algo le llamaba la atención de ese planeta, sentía que pertenecía ahí, o como mínimo algo muy importante para él estaba ahí, esperando pacientemente a su regreso. Sea lo que sea, le atraía, le gritaba o eso sentía

Se sintió un poco tonto ante aquellos pensamientos, seguramente solo era una excusa para justificar su curiosidad, pero hey, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ir a otro planeta que tiene posibilidades de vida extraterrestre, ¿o sí?, claro que no. Simplemente se recostó en su sofá con pereza, observando la infinita oscuridad, una vista hermosa, digna de un Dios como el, no eran como las noches que podía ver desde skypiea, no, esta era realmente profunda y no importaba a donde miraba, cientos y cientos de puntos luminosos estaban ahí, haciéndose notar, unos más que otros, pero cada uno tenía su encanto si se les observaba bien.

Soltó un gran bostezo, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron en sus ojos, movió un poco sus labios y entre cerro los ojos, ya comenzaba a tener sueño, ya deberían ser como las 12 de la noche y mañana tenía que madrugar, así que simplemente decidió terminar de cerrar sus ojos y dormir, mañana será un gran día. Probablemente.

Enel sueña con una chica, o al menos eso se puede intuir por su forma, no es nada más que una sombra, excepto por las ropas, de una joven de un cuerpo envidiable y pelo largo, poco más arriba de los muslos, su vestimenta era sin duda alguna muy llamativa y ''única'' en la opinión de Enel, tal vez demasiado única…Utilizaba unas…¿sandalias?, no, eran unas botas muy raras, parecían ser sandalias ya que dejaban los dedos de los pies al descubierto pero eran demasiado largas, cubriendo poco más debajo de las rodillas, así que digamos que eran una sandalia-botas de color negro junto a unos pantalones igualmente negros, llevaba un especie de chaleco gris oscuro encima de una camisa sin mangas negra, utilizaba una especie de guantes negros muy largos y de una tela bastante ajustada, algo ridículo para Enel, ¿no hubiera sido más simple que usara una camisa con mangas?, bueno, encima de estos tenía unos protectores grises igual de largos. Tenía un tatuaje en esprial en el hombro derecho y llevaba una espada atada a la espalda, le miraba fijamente.

En ese momento Enel parece tomar forma física en su propio sueño, ya que antes únicamente veía pero no podía moverse o hacer nada, en cambio ahora estaba ahí, siendo observado por aquella misteriosa chica. Enel mira a las manos de la chica, esta sostiene una máscara blanca de gato.

-¿Qué quieres, humana?.-Le pregunta el rubio con tono arrogante y molesto.

Esta no responde, todo lo contrario, le ignora sin articular ninguna palabra ni moverse un solo centímetro. Esto provoca la furia de Enel, quien luego de hacer una mueca de molestia y enojo se tranquiliza, suspira y sonríe a la chica.-Odio a los mortales insolentes.-Dice mientras la apunta con su dedo índice. Y este sale disparado dejando un camino de rayos hasta llegar a la frente de la chica, sin embargo para sorpresa de Enel no pasa nada, ninguna descarga eléctrica, ni mucho menos daños a su objetivo.

-¿Dónde estás?.-Pregunta la chica.

Enel se extraña ante esa pregunta, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, la joven desconocida camina a Enel con paso lento, este no se inmuta ante la chica, si no podía hacerle daño con su electricidad seguro que tendría una pelea física, está a solo unos metros de ellas espera impaciente a que esté más cerca y una vez considera que esa a la distancia adecuada alza su bastón y lo transforma en un tridente fundiéndolo con su electricidad, intenta encajar el tridente en el pecho de la chica pero esta desaparece al contacto con el tridente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Ve.-Una voz vieja resuena en todo el lugar.

Enel despierta repentina y bruscamente, siente frio, toca su cuerpo y se da cuenta de que estaba sudando. Tiene la respiración agitada, mira a su alrededor mientras su pulso se normaliza, esta donde mismo, nada ha cambiado y por supuesto nadie ha entrado. Se pone de pie y camina por los pasillos del edificio dispuesto a supervisar los preparativos necesarios para la primera fase de su plan maestro.

El primero es el Sargento Cosmo, que tal y como le había dicho había puesto a tomar clases de cocina a alrededor de 20 autómatas y como maestro estaba Galaxy, si bien no eran unos chefs profesionales si eran bastante buenos, notó que los autómatas usaban unos pequeños trajes de chef, con el sombrero y todo, se acercó a la cocina y tomo un pedazo de carne llevándoselo a la boca, lo saboreo un momento. Todos los autómatas observaban atentos a su veredicto, el decisivo.-Esta bueno.-Dijo mientras salía de la cocina aún con carne en mano.

Al salir escucho los gritos de festejo de los pequeños robots, rodo los ojos, los días de ahora en adelante no serían tranquilos, si bien los autómatas le respetaban y admiraban, más esto último que lo otro, no era el clase de respeto que hacía el ambiente más serio. Camino mientras terminaba de devorar el jugoso pedazo de carne.

Camino unos minutos con tranquilidad, podía llegar en menos de un segundo con su velocidad, pero por alguna razón no se sentía con muchos ánimos, no podía evitar pensar en la extraña chica del sueño y la voz que sonó al final de un anciano, ¿acaso tendría que ver con el Otro Planeta Azul?. Bueno, solo el tiempo lo diría. Finalmente llego a su destino, el Arca Maxim, ahora era un poco más grande que antes, casi no se notaba la diferencia de hecho ninguna otra persona o robot podría notarla, solo él, ya que conocía a la perfección el Arca Maxim, su mecanismo, número exacto de habitaciones y su ubicación, todo estaba diseñado por el mismo, y un Dios no se equivocaba ni olvidaba nada.

Enfrente del Arca Maxim estaban el Teniente Spacey junto al Coronel Macro, además de los autómatas elegidos por cada uno, todos se mostraban orgullosos de haber sido elegidos para acompañar a Enel en esta peligrosa pero emocionante aventura. Quien sabe que podrían encontrarse ahí, monstruos de galleta y algodón de azúcar, ríos de leche de chocolate, árboles de chocolate y hojas de menta, talvez hasta una montaña hecha de helado.

-Estamos listos para partir Dios Enel, solo faltan los cocineros escogidos por el Sargento y el General Galaxy.-Comunico El teniente con un saludo militar y siendo adorablemente serio.

Enel asintió con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de esperar así que antes de hacer nada utilizo su Mantra junto a la Goro Goro no Mi, para escuchar la conversaciones de la ciudad…

-¿Cómo crees que Enel-sama tiene una amante?.-Estaba por dejar de prestar atención cuando escucho esto.

-Te lo juro, anoche lo escuche hablar dormido, ''¿Quién eres tú mujer?''.-Trato de imitar su voz el otro, fracasando en el acto.

-Eso no significa nada…-Dijo el otro.

Por un momento no dudo en tratar de lanzarles un rayo, pero no serviría de nada, solo les daría más energías, ya se encargaría de castigarlos debidamente el mismo, no tenían por qué andar de chismosos en cosas que no les incumbía. Abrió los ojos y observo delante de él el Sargento Cosmo y el General Galaxy que venían acompañados por los 20 cocineros novatos recién graduados.

-Estamos listos.-Anunció Enel.-Nos vamos.-Gritos de festejo se escucharon por parte de los autómatas.

Todos subieron al Arca Maxim, los guardias y los de Mantenimiento comenzaron rápidamente con sus labores, mientras los cocineros se dedicarían a disfrutar del viaje, Enel tomo asiento en su ''trono'' a sus lados estaban dos esferas de Oro que estaban conectadas a todo el sistema del barco ya que desde ahí Enel alimentaba el Arca. No tardo mucho para dar una descarga eléctrica y hacer que el Arca comenzaba a volar, observo como los autómatas se despedían de sus compañeros, una gran multitud de los pequeños robots se había juntado para despedirlos.

Ese día y los demás hubieron grandes banquetes para todos los autómatas y Enel, jugaban y festejaban, ¿el qué?, bueno el simple hecho de ser los primeros en toda la historia en ir a otro mundo con vida… y la posibilidad de encontrar una montaña de helado. 2 semanas después ya se encontraban frente al planeta, la emoción se transformó en seriedad, ahora descubrirían si ahí había vida o estaban solos… además de los Piratas Espaciales claro.

Enel observo con los ojos y la boca completamente abierto, ahí estaba… era un Planeta enorme un poco más pequeño que el otro, prácticamente iguales en tamaño…pero con una gran diferencia, en este mundo habían grandes continentes no estaba constituido por islas o una única gran línea roja de vearth que cruzaba el mundo, no, este planeta tenía mucho Vearth.

-E-el Fairy Vearth.-Exclamó Enel sorprendido.

-¿Fairy Vearth?.-Preguntó confundido Spacey.

Enel asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de observar el planeta.-La tierra prometida…Ahí hay una cantidad ilimitada de tierra…¡Es el mundo ideal que tanto he buscado!.-Grito emocionado observando aquel gran planeta con tanta tierra que le resultaba irreal.-Era obvio.-Dijo llevándose la palma de su mano a la frente.-Que inocente fui, una tierra sagrada no podía estar a la vista de simples mortales, estaba aquí, por eso sentía que algo me llamaba y gritaba, era la tierra a la que pertenezco, es tan obvio.-Decía completamente emocionado y alegre, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe?.

Spacey tuvo un pensamiento similar, ahora sabía porque Enel tenía tantos deseos de ir a este lugar, era una tierra sagrada, ¡Con que de eso se trataba!. Y ese era su deseo, era su deber y el de los demás Spaceys obtener esa tierra, el los había salvado y ahora tenían la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle el favor y no le fallarían.

En poco más de media hora se encontraban ya en aquel planeta sobrevolando los cielos azules, tal y como lo había pensado no podía ver el final de aquella tierra.-Lo sabía, esta tierra es realmente hermosa, mira la tierra fértil y los árboles y bosques, no hay indicios de humanos aquí… como era de esperarse de un lugar sagrado, es solo para mi.-Dijo convencido de sus locas palabras.

Una gran explosión llamo su atención y luego una ilera de árboles comenzó a incendiarse, esto provoco su ira, conque si habían asquerosos humanos aquí, ¿Quién les dio permiso?, solo aquellos elegidos por él tenían permiso de habitar ahí y aun así tenían que obedecerle a él y acatar sus reglas, y definitivamente esos no cumplían los requisitos. Pagarían las consecuencias.-Malditos.-Dijo con furia, no permitirá que una tierra tan sagrada fuera arruinada por los mortales.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Qué les pareció?, al fin Enel llegó al mundo de Naruto, ¿Qué cambios causara en la historia de este? Y ¿Quién es la chica que soñó y quien le habló en el Sueño? e.e descubran esto y más en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen reviews de sus opiniones si les gusto o no y porque.

 **Reviews**

 **Jpach07:** Como ya viste Enel vendrá acompañado por una gran cantidad de autómatas, no podría conquistar el mundo de Naruto el solo.

 **Tora Hayashi:** OMG! OwO muchas gracias Senpai! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué te pareció? ewe.

 ***Prodigy23 fuera***


	3. Angel Protector

Cap. 2 Ángel protector

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Con los pies en la tierra y la mirada en las estrellas'', esa era la frase que describía perfectamente a Tenshi, desde que tenía memoria había sido así, talvez era por lo diferente que era y por lo tanto no se sentía a gusto consigo misma, prefería mirar al cielo, a las estrellas. La gente le decía fenómeno, rara, bicho o simplemente preferirían no dirigirle la mirada, esa era la razón principal por la cual no le gustaba concentrarse en su alrededor, solo recibía miradas de rareza. ¿Por qué?, bueno, tenía alas en su espalda, si, era algo sumamente raro, muchos Ninjas Médicos trataban de saber el porqué de su ''malformación''.

Luego de muchas investigaciones que se le hicieron de niña apuntaban que no tenía nada malo, era una saludable niña como cualquier otro, por lo que probablemente las alas eran algún rasgo de su desconocido clan. ¿Dónde estaban?, nadie lo sabía, ella simplemente había aparecido en una canasta frente a la puerta de los Namikaze, si, típico. Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki eran sus padres adoptivos, en ese entonces ellos eran una joven pareja recién casados, según le habían dicho solamente habían pasado un par de semanas desde la boda. Así que ella fue cono un regalo, un ángel que se les había sido entregado para protegerlo, y probablemente lo decía literalmente, con eso de sus alas.

Hasta su nombre significaba ''Ángel'', sus padres le habían llamado así justamente por las alas en su espalda, de niña había sido fácil esconderlas debido a su pequeño tamaño, pero a partir de los 12 años esto ya no era posible, sus alas eran un poco grandes, tan grandes como las de un Shandia o Skypian. Por algún motivo sus padres decían que ella era como un Ángel Guardián, ¿Guardián de qué?, ella no lo sabía, pero según palabras de sus padres de no ser por ella hubieran muerto en el día del nacimiento de su Hermano Naruto, en manos del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Ella no estaba muy segura de esto así que simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, ella en ese entonces ya tenía 6 años, por lo que le llevaba una buena ventaja a Naruto. Sin embargo su hermano menor no salió sin consecuencias, ya que habían terminado por sellar al Kyubi en su interior, eso no le importo ni a Tenshi ni a sus padres, seguían queriéndolo igualmente, sin embargo a los 9 comenzó a darse cuenta de algo.

Ni ella ni su hermano eran muy bien recibidos en casi ningún lado, a excepción de Ichiraku's Ramen. Aunque la gente trataba de actuar lo más natural posible frente al Hokage y Kushina, ella si se daba cuenta de las miradas que le daban, y la gran parte de esta aldea no le daba buena espina, por lo que ella se encargaría de proteger a su hermano Naruto, sería su ''Ángel Guardián''. A esa misma edad comenzó a ir a la Academia Ninja, y claramente ni pasó desapercibida, comenzando con una buena serie de burlas sobre sus alas.

-Pollo!

-Gallina!

Al parecer esos habían sido los apodos más populares sobre su apariencia, simplemente los ignoraba y seguía al pie de la letra el entrenamiento que sus padres le daban, ya haría que se callarán pronto. Su ninjutsu no era malo, pero tampoco era algo en lo que destacara demasiado, su punto fuerte era el Taijutsu, al parecer sus alas le daban cierto impulso y velocidad a la hora de pelear y eso resultaba ser una gran ventaja.

Luego de años y años de entrenamiento ya nadie tenía el valor de dirigirle una mirada de odio, pues a los 22 años se había convertido en una de las mejores Anbu incluso entre los hombres. Su figura gran belleza y grandes habilidades la volvieron el blanco de muchos ''casa nova'' aunque terminaba rechazando a todos, pues en primera le resultaban desagradables por una u otra razón y en segunda no quería que una relación amorosa distrajera su entrenamiento, eso no sería bueno. Especialmente en estos próximos años, pues parecía que una organización criminal de poderosos Ninja rango S llamada Akatsuki quería reunir el poder de las bestias con cola y claramente Naruto estaba en la lista de encargos de esos tales Akatsuki, así que debía estar preparada para cualquier ataque.

El reloj de su habitación comenzó a sonar fuertemente mientras temblaba de un lado a otro, abrió los ojos levemente y miro la hora, 5:00 am, que tonta fue, tenía que ponerlo a las 5:30, con eso mente simplemente le dio un pequeño golpe al botón parando el ruido al instante.-Mejor.-Sonrió tranquilamente y se cubrió todo el rostro con las cobijas.

-¡Tenshi!, ¡Despierta!.-El gritó de Kushina llego a los tímpanos de la joven, pero a pesar de que sabía que lo mejor sería levantarse a la primera la flojera pudo más y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, sudo frio, tenía mucho miedo, algo en su interior le gritaba fuertemente que no lo hiciera, la curiosidad mató al gato, se asomó por un pequeño hueco formado por ella misma entre las cobijas, no vio nada más que los ojos de su madre observándola con ira.-¡¿Y te haces llamar adulta?!.-Con un rápido movimiento quitó todas sus cobijas jalándolas junto con ella, ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¡No era necesario que me tiraras!.-Le recrimina Tenshi sobándose la cabeza.

Kushina suspira pesadamente.-Vamos, cámbiate llegarás tarde y todavía tienes que desayunar.-Tenshi se confunde un poco ante eso, mira el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana ya, tendría que estar enfrente de la puerta en menos de media hora.

Se apresuró a levantarse, tomo su ropa de Anbu y entro lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían al baño.-Malditas alas!.-Grita al verse atorada entre las paredes de la puerta, sus alas habían crecido bastante, no estaba ni cercas de poder volar pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder planear, era divertido, gustaba de saltar de los rostros Hokage de vez en cuando.

Sonrió levemente al recordar aquella vez en la que se había subido a la rama de un árbol de niña y salto inocentemente esperando poder volar…ese día solo consiguió un buen chichón en la cabeza. Su sonrisa desapareció al recordar porque estaba tan desesperada, se giró y consiguió hacer entrar las alas, se quitó la ropa apresuradamente y entro a la regadera. Soltó un gran grito al sentir directamente el agua fría sin haberse asegurado antes de que estuviera en una temperatura adecuada, dio un salto hacia atrás saliendo del agua, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, junto toda su fuerza de voluntad, metió primero una mano para tratar de acostumbrarse al frio, sintió terror al imaginar lo que sentiría todo su cuerpo con esa agua tan fría.

Junto toda su fuerza voluntad y entró a la regadera, contuvo un fuerte grito y simplemente continuó bañándose, al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua. Resultaba algo molesto tener alas, quedaban chidas y todo, pero era molesto al caminar pues se te quedaban viendo, aunque al gente de la aldea ya se había acostumbrado cuando salía de misión la gente le veía con rareza, pensando que era algún ridículo disfraz. Salió del agua, y se vistió.

Salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca, cerró la puerta con su pie, se miró en un gran espejo que tenía al lado de su cama. Ahí estaba ella, una hermosa chica de 22 años, más o menos alta midiendo 1.78 cm, sus alas eran más grandes de lo que ella y sus padres habían esperado, resultaba imposible intentar disimularlas como lo hacía de niña.-¿Cómo es que esas pequeñas alitas que tenía crecieron tanto?.-Se preguntó mirando una foto en una pequeña mesa con un florero. Era ella a los 9 años, su hermano Naruto de apenas 3 años en ese entonces siendo cargado por Kushina y ella por Minato, apenas si se lograban ver las pequeñas alas. Ahora eran bastante grandes. ¡Hasta podía planear con libertad¡. Se sentía orgullosa de su largo cabello rubio claro, que llegaba poco más arriba de sus muslos, unos hermosos ojos azules, una piel blanca casi perfecta, ¿Por qué casi?, bueno tenía dos cicatrices.

La primera atravesaba verticalmente su ojo izquierdo y en ese mismo ojo, tenía una cicatriz idéntica a la de Monkey D Luffy, hasta tenía las tres puntadas. La primera se la había hecho Zabuza cuando estaba por atacar a Naruto hace algunos años y la segunda un tal Hidan, un miembro de los Akatsuki, había tenido que retirarse al ver que el sujeto era inmortal, ya tenía algunas estrategias por si se lo volvía a encontrar.

Miro sus ropas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, sandalias negras y arriba de estas y de su pantalón negro tenía uso vendajes que iban desde arriba de las sandalias hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas y otra en su pierna derecha. Utilizaba una camisa negra ajustada de mangas cortas y encima de esta el típico chaleco gris, una guardia de metal en el brazo y unos largos guantes negros que iba desde su mano hasta más arriba de sus codos. Por último se puso una máscara blanca de gato, miro nuevamente la foto de hace rato.-Hoy vuelves Naruto, lástima que no nos veremos hasta dentro de unos días…cuando regrese de mi misión.-Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Naruto se había marchado junto a Jiraiya para que fuera entrenado por este y pudiera defenderse por su propia cuenta.

Después de todo no podían vigilarlo las 24 horas del día hasta que derrotaran a todos los Akatsuki, tarde o temprano vendrían y lo mejor era que todos pero especialmente Naruto estuvieran preparados para hacerle frente, de todas formas Naruto quería ser Hokage, y necesitaba entrenar más duro que nadie si es que quería lograrlo.-¡No desayunare, ya voy muy tarde!.-Grito en forma de aviso a su madre. El grito de reclamó de esta basto para que inmediatamente saliera dispara por la ventana.

Sonrió levemente al girar la cabeza y ver a su madre gritándole desde la ventana de la habitación con furia. Ya se disculparía en cuanto volviera, de momento tenía que apresurarse en llegar, un Anbu no debía llegar tarde nunca después de todo. Ellos nunca se reunían en sitios visibles a los ojos de Ninjas comunes y mucho menos de civiles, por lo que cuando el punto de reunión era ''la entrada principal'' se referían a una cabaña abandonada entre el bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

Al llegar a la cabaña, observo a sus compañeros de Escuadrón de Rastreo, únicamente eran siete, aun contándola a ella. Ichiro Ryu, un joven alto y de cabello negro largo de 25 años, utilizaba una máscara de águila. Dimitra Zangief, una linda chica de tan solo 19 años, utilizaba la misma ropa que Tenshi, solo que ella usaba una máscara de perro y era pelirosa. Sawamura Saisho, un chico prodigio de tan solo 16 años, tenía la misma edad que su hermano pequeño Naruto, le agradaba Saisho, era un chico bastante agradable, utilizaba una máscara de mono. Los otros 3 eran otros Ninja igualmente buenos, pero no tenía tan buena relación con ellos como con estos tres por lo que en realidad no sabía casi nada de ellos. Solo sus nombres clave, Dai five, Dai six y Dai seven.

-Llegas tarde.-Le dice Dimitra, ella era una buena amiga suya desde que ingreso a los Anbu, sin embargo era muy exigente en cuanto al trabajo y esperaba el máximo de ella como la líder del grupo.

-Ya déjala en paz Dimitra, siempre estás molestándola con esas cosas, no pasaron ni cinco minutos.-Rápidamente Saisho salió en su defensa.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo, a proteger a tu novia.-Le respondió Dimitra con tono burlón.

-¡E-ella ni siquiera mue gusta!.-Se apresuró a responder, si no tuviera su máscara puesta podría verse su gran sonrojo.

-Vamos, no es ninguna vergüenza, Tenshi es una chica bastante atractiva, y es normal tener amores platónicos a tu edad mocoso.-Le dijo igualmente burlón Ryu mientras tomaba por el cuello al menor y utilizaba como caja de cerillos su cabeza. Es decir, que se la raspaba con los nudillos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todos comenzamos a reír, este era mi equipo. Me agradaba poder tener amigos en los que confiar, me gradaban los tres misteriosos, eran chistosos y bastante coordinados. Los tres vestían exactamente igual, su peinado era el mismo, eran exactamente igual de altos y pesaban lo mismo según su registro, era obvio que eran trillizos, solo podíamos diferenciarlos por el color de su máscara, los tres usaban mascaras de gato igual que yo, solo que la mía tenía líneas amarillas y las de ellos tenían líneas rojas, azules y verdes respectivamente.

-Bueno ya basta.-Dije con cierta lastima de tener que arruinar el ambiente, pero teníamos una misión.-Debemos comenzar con el plan, para las siete tenemos que estar de acuerdo y partiremos en dirección a Kirigakure, por lo que sabemos nuestro siguiente objetivo está ahí. ¿Quedo todo claro?.-Pregunte con actitud seria, ya era tiempo de que todos actuáramos serías y dejarnos de bromas, por más divertidas que pudieran ser.

-Siendo de ese modo, ¿cuál será el plan?.-Pregunta Dimitra esperando respuesta de alguien, probablemente mía.

-Esta vez iremos a un terreno nuevo, así que me tome la libertad de conseguir un mapa, el Hokage me lo dio así que podemos confiar en este mapa al cien por ciento. Ryu el mapa.-Ryu por alguna razón me había insistido el cuidar el mapa, supongo que quería hacer algo extra.

-Aquí esta.-Saco el mapa de entre sus ropas y lo extendió en el suelo, todos formamos un circulo alrededor del mapa.

-Kirigakure se encuentra en el País del Agua, una pequeña isla que se encuentra a las costas del país de fuego, el destino de nuestro objetivo es Kirigakure, nuestro deber es evitar que llegue ahí, ya que si lo hace podrá entregar información importante.-Explicaba lo mejor que podía, estas misiones siempre tenían un gran nivel de importancia, por lo que no nos podíamos permitir cometer un solo error.

-No entiendo cómo es que consiguen información estos tipos.-Comento Saicho confundido.

-Yo tampoco, pero de alguna manera así fue. Se llama Hann Utogawa, en el pasado era un poderoso Jounin especializado en Ninjutsus de Fuego y Electricidad, es alguien muy fuerte por lo que debemos acabar con el rápidamente, anteriormente ya había intentado dar información a Aldeas enemigas razón por la cual fue enviado a prisión, pero sus subordinaros consiguieron causar una gran fuga en la prisión, casi todos han sido ya capturados, excepto por él y otros dos prisioneros, lo más probable es que vayan con él y sus subordinados, por lo que esto se complicó aún más.-Esta misión sería de verdad complicada, tanta responsabilidad acumulada en un solo sitio, por suerte tenía a mi equipo, no sabría cómo lograrlo sin ellos.

-Entonces no será como en veces anteriores, será un ataque coordinado y no individual.-Como siempre Dimitra era buena intuyendo lo que era necesario en cada ocasión, era como si lo hiciera solo por instinto.

-Así es, por lo que una vez que los localicemos tendremos que tomar un tiempo para coordinar el ataque y no ser detectados, no sabemos qué tan fuertes serán sus acompañantes así que debemos extremar precauciones si queremos terminar esta misión sin ninguna baja, ¿está claro?.-Les pregunte mirándolos con seriedad, era necesario su total compromiso para esta misión.

-¡Hai!.-Todos contestaron sin dudar un momento, sonreí detrás de mi mascara, no podía imaginarme un mejor equipo.

-Muy bien, en esta ocasión no nos dividiremos en grupo, la poca información no meda muy buena espina, será mejor ir todos juntos, será más difícil pasar desapercibidos pero tampoco somos demasiados. Seguiremos esta ruta, seguiremos los bosques ya que es más fácil pasar desapercibidos ahí.-Trace una línea azul por las zonas con más bosques con tal de cumplir la mayor prioridad de un Anbu, no ser descubierto.

-Una pregunta, ¿Cómo estamos seguro de que ese tipo quiere ir a Kirigakure?.-Pregunta Saisho.

-La aldea a la cual le daría la información en un principio era Kirigakure, por lo que no es de extrañar que esta misma intente recuperarlo… o mejor dicho a la información, por eso debemos evitar que llegue.-Le aclare, no me molestaba responder sus preguntas, era un novato después de todo. A parte de que me recordaba un poco a Naruto, últimamente Naruto me preocupaba demasiado, los Akatsuki ya deberían estar en movimiento a estas alturas, ¿Qué tal si encontraban a Naruto en su camino a Konoha?, y Jiraiya no era capaz de protegerlo, no es que no confiara en el sabio de los sapos, pero los Akatsuki siempre iban en parejas así que podría estar en una gran desventaja.

-¡Tenshi!.-El grito de Dimitra me saco de mis pensamientos, el tono de su voz estaba entre enojada y confundida, sentía su mirada de enojo aun cuando tenía la máscara puesta.-¿Partimos ya?.-Me preguntó al ver que yo no caía en lo que me había preguntado. Mire a mi alrededor, todos se me habían quedado viendo, ¿cuánto tiempo me había ido?.

-Si.-No teníamos tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, solamente quedaba comenzar la misión, todo saldría bien, Jiraiya era un Ninja muy poderoso, no por nada era uno de los Tres Sabios legendarios y además en dado caso de que Jiraiya no fuera suficiente seguro que Naruto ya era capaz de controlar aunque sea un poco del Chakra del Kyubi, todo saldría bien. O al menos eso esperaba.

Todos me seguían, era una responsabilidad con la cual debía cargar, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, me alegraba saber que mis compañeros tuvieran tal confianza conmigo y no pareciera que estuvieran del todo obligados o lo hicieran solo por el rango que se me dio.-Apresurémonos, tendremos que ir más rápido si queremos alcanzarlos.-Todos asintieron con la cabeza y apresuramos el paso, seguro que podríamos alcanzarlos.

Después de todo ese ninja renegado y sus acompañantes no eran precisamente buenos para pasar desapercibidos por lo que se verían obligados a ir a un paso más lento. Sin embargo ya nos llevaban cierta ventaja, tendríamos que ir lo más rápido posible. No sabía si era una suerte o desgracia que Kirigakure estuviera tan cerca de Konoha, eso solo ponía las cosas más fáciles a esos tipos. Ahora nosotros tendríamos que resolver el lio en el que nos metieron los inútiles carceleros.

Pasaron dos días de camino cuando finalmente pudimos localizar a Hann Utogawa, tenía una buena escolta, eran tres ninjas criminales de rango B y uno de Rango A, los cuatro eran ex prisioneros que al parecer se habían aliado con Hann para poder escapar de la cárcel, además de otros 4 ninjas de Kirigakure, posiblemente eran Jounin. Habían sido muy descabellados al venir con sus bandas y uniformes puestos como si nada.-Idiotas.-Dije por lo bajo.

Repentinamente el grupo de ninjas se detuvo a la par que Hann lo hacía, Hann era un hombre alto midiendo 1.80 m y tenía un cuerpo musculoso, pero definitivamente no era muy rápido, bastaba con verlo para darse cuenta de ese detalle. Pero definitivamente soportaría muy bien los golpes, será mejor usar Ninjutsus o las espadas contra ese hombre. Los demás tenían el cuerpo de un ninja promedio, no eran muy altos ni muy musculosos, pero seguramente al ser Jounin tendrían una gran habilidad en el Ninjutsu.

Nosotros nos detuvimos escondiéndonos en unos arbustos o árboles, estábamos a unos 200 m de ellos, no esperaba que pasáramos desapercibidos por mucho tiempo, de hecho hace rato que estábamos listos para u ataque pero aún faltaban unas horas para llegar a la costa del País del Fuego, pero quería esperar un poco más para saber más de sus intenciones, no fue así.-Sabemos que están ahí, apuesto a que son Anbu.-Grito Hann completamente tranquilo y confiado.

Se notaba que tenía mucha resistencia y por lo que decían sus antecedentes tenía mucho Chakra y habilidad para manejarlo no le faltaba, sería un excelente compañero de equipo, pero por desgracia en estos momentos era mi enemigo. Hice unas señas a mis compañeros reflejando la luz en un espejo, no podíamos simplemente lanzarnos al ataque como seguramente ellos planeaban hacerlo.

-Si no van a salir, yo los sacare.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos con las manos…Caballo, Tigre, Carnero, Mono,Jabalí…Mis ojos se abrierón, sabía que este tipo era fuerte, pero jamás creí que usaría un Jutsu de ese nivel.-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego).

-¡Esquívenla!.-Grite inmediatamente alertando a mis compañeros que por su posición no podían ver el ataque.

Todos nos dispersamos rápidamente esquivando por los pelos la gran cantidad de fuego que había expulsado por su boca, una gran ilera de árboles comenzó a incendiarse al instante, seguramente pronto se expandiría, teníamos que acabar con ellos rápido si no queríamos que esto llegara a mayores. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hann ya se encontraba frente a mí, lanzó un puñetazo a mi cara que yo pude esquivar con relativa facilidad, sus golpes eran poderosos pero lentos. Usaría la velocidad a mi favor. Saque la espada de mi espalda y ataque al sujeto con ella, conseguí hacerle un corte en el rostro.

Tuve que retroceder para esquivar un puñetazo, pero no podría esquivar otro que se dirigía directo a mi rostro, utilice mi arma secreta.-Kago (Protección divina).-Recibí por completo el golpe en la cara, pero ahora la mejilla donde recibiría el impacto estaba recubierta por un aparente metal negro, no sabía que era o si era la única capaz de usarlo, pero un día descubrí esta habilidad, que era una especie de armadura o protección.

Hann solo pudo quejarse del dolor, probablemente se había fracturado la mano.-Kago Punch!.-Mi brazo izquierdo tomo un color oscuro y le di un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula. Me agradaba mucho esta habilidad, volvía mis golpes mucho más devastadores de lo que normalmente serían.

Hann cayó al suelo noqueado, pero aún quedaba un trabajo por hacer, tenía que eliminarlo. Tome mi espada y la cubrí con Kago, así no tendría que hacerlo sufrir demasiado.-To causaste esto.-Siempre trataba de ser fría en esta clase de situación, pero me resultaba muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Observe el fuego que comenzaba a expandirse, no tendría que matarlo, sería más ''natural'' que muriera quemado, ¿no?. Y esa era nuestra misión, hacer que pareciera natural, probablemente quedaría irreconocible así que poco importaría.

El fuego ya comenzaba a expedirse hacía nuestra dirección, en poco tiempo el fuego lo mataría.-No sufrirás.-Nuevamente fracase al tratar de sonar valiente y fría, no era como otros Anbu que podían matar sin mostrar sentimientos, yo era capaz de hacerlo…en la práctica, desgraciadamente fallé en la que valía.

Una luz azul y el grito de dos personas llegaron a mis tímpanos, uno, dos, tres destellos sobresalieron entre los árboles frente a mí, reconocí el grito de Dimitra, Dai five y Saisho.-¡Chicos!.-Seguro que algo malo les había pasado yo debía ayudarles, corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ryu empuña su espada, y aun cuando se encontraba completamente agotado y dañado, pensaba matarle. Enel se recuesta cómodamente en un tronco, mira con aburrimiento a Ryu, había decenas de Shandias con más talento que él y que aseguraban poder matarlo, ninguno había cumplido su propósito y el chico frente a él no sería la excepción.-¿Sabes?, deberías cuidar más tus palabras, esa no es manera de hablarle a un Dios.-De nuevo estaba ahí, su comportamiento tan arrogante que hacía hervir la sangre de Ryu.

-¡¿Tú?!, ¿un dios?.-Pregunta incrédulo ante tal afirmación.-No me hagas reír, orejón.-Esas palabras no hicieron más que enfurecer a Enel, no era posible que un mortal sea perdonado ante tal blasfemia.

-Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso.-Anuncia con total tranquilidad, alza su brazo en dirección a Ryu y extiende la palma de su mano, en un santiamén su cabeza era apretada con tal fuerza que le hacía gritar, había una enorme diferencia de altura entre él y Enel, lo que este fácilmente lo levanto del suelo.-20.000.000 Volt Vari.-Una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo de Ryu, este no puede hacer nada por defenderse y solamente consigue gritar de dolor.

Pocos segundos después Ryu tiene quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, Enel lo tira aún lado sin ninguna delicadeza, el cuerpo de Ryu azota fuertemente contra el suelo, poco le importa a Enel el daño que pudiera haberle causado. Debido a su Mantra Enel siente una presencia acercarse rápidamente hacía su dirección, desaparece entre chispas y reaparece ahora en una rama alta de un árbol cercano, observa pacientemente como una chica rubia llega alarmada al lugar, observa con gracia cómo reacciona al ver el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Ryu!.-Corre y se arrodilla ante este, tratando de ayudarlo, pero rápidamente se da cuenta con impotencia que no es capaz de hacer nada, no es Ninja Médico y apenas si sabe algo de vendar las heridas, pero esto servirá de muy poco, además tiene que encontrar al culpable de esto.

Enel nota algo en la espalda de la chica, son alas, se sorprende de tal manera que abre los ojos.-¿Cómo es posible?.-Se pregunta en voz baja, se supone que ninguna de las tres razas podría estar su aquí, y por el increíble tamaño de sus alas debía ser una Birka. Pero el mismo se encargó de matarlos a todos, no era posible. Tenía que conseguir respuestas y rápido.

Ryu consigue moverse un poco.-Te…Ten…shi.-Aduras penas consigue pronunciar débilmente su nombre, Tenshi lo escucha con dificultad, Enel bufó molesto, todavía seguía de pie. Ese ataque tenía la misma potencia que el ataque que derroto a Gan Fall, el anterior gobernante de Skypiea que el mismo había derrocado.

-No hables, tienes que guardar energías.-Sin embargo Ryu ignora sus palabras, y juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad consigue levantar el brazo y apunta en la misma dirección en la que Enel se encuentra sentado tranquilamente, la expresión de enojo de Tenshi no tarda en mostrarse, ahí estaba el responsable de todo esto.

-Te saludo, mortal.-Enel levanta la mano a manera de saludo con mirada amable.-Evidentemente este mundo está inmerso en la ignorancia, mira que intentar hacerle frente a un dios, Yeah hahahahaha.-Se ríe ante esa absurda idea que corría por la mente de sus adversarios.-Así que me pregunto…¿acaso tú serás más inteligente?.-La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Tenshi, obviamente no era un simple charlatán.

No, era evidente que él sabía pelear y seguramente podría matarlos a ambos en cualquier momento, pero eso no quitaba su actitud molesta. ¿De verdad creía que era un dios?, había que ver la cantidad de raritos que había en el mundo, pero aun así seguía siendo raro, le parecía extraño no haber oído hablar de él antes, claramente no pasaría muy desapercibido y no parecía ser nada débil. Bastaba con echarle una pequeña ojeada para desechar la idea de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era muy alto, demasiado como para ser humano, seguramente mediría unos 2 metros y a diferencia de otros tipos él no era gordo o robusto, ni mucho menos exageradamente musculoso.

Era musculoso sí, pero seguía manteniendo una buena figura delgada. No pudo evitar notar su rostro, ¿era apuesto?, no lo sabía, jamás le importo ningún hombre y claramente si tuviera que elegir él estaría hasta el final de la lista, había dejado muy grave a Ryu y probablemente a los demás. Pero su nariz tenía un diseño algo curioso, ya que se encontraba atravesada por varias líneas horizontales. Era algo bastante raro, tal vez era alguna ''marca'' de nacimiento, como las rayas en las mejillas de Naruto o sus alas…no estaba en posición de decirle raro si lo pensaba bien.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? O ¿Es que acaso mi presencia de dejo sin palabras?.-Tenshi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño aún más, tenía una actitud demasiado arrogante, no sabía quién era más molesto él o Sasuke Uchiha, llego a conocerlo y lo investigo a fondo, algo en él no le había dado buena espina y al saber que estaría en el equipo 7 junto a Naruto se encargaba de echarle un ojo siempre, y al parecer no se equivocó en sus sospechas, la gran diferencia es que este tipo si era capaz de influir un gran miedo.-Será mejor que hables y más te vale tener cuidado al hacerlo. De lo contrario…-Miro de reojo a Ryu.-Terminan así.-Dijo con total indiferencia.

Estaba enojada, muy, muy enojada. No podía permitirle simplemente hablarle así a sus amigos, ellos no se acobardaron, seguro no se habían dejado humillar ni un momento por él, ella tampoco podía hacerlo.-Cállate…-Dijo débilmente. Enel alzo una ceja, había escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo, solamente quería que lo dijera en voz alta y se llevó su mano detrás de la oreja fingiendo no haberla oído. Ella apretó el labio.

-Tenshi…no…-Escuchó la súplica de Ryu _.-''Él no puede ser derrotado por nosotros…''_.-Se dijo mentalmente, no era un Dios, era un demonio. Para la mente de Ryu no había forma en la que Tenshi consiguiera dañarle, él estaba hecho de electricidad, ningún ataque había surtido efecto alguno en él. Todos sus Jutsus habían sido esquivados fácilmente.

-¡Que te calles!.-Se puso de pie y lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, no quería ni tenía porque seguir soportando sus estúpidas palabras, se sentía orgullosa de haberle callado.

-No lo entiendo.-Dijo repentinamente Enel, estas palabras desconcertaron a Tenshi, sintió la cabeza de Ryu más flácida, enseguida volteo a verle asustada. Sintió su pulso, suspiro aliviada al saber que solo estaba inconsciente y seguía con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo tenía que hacer algo con ese ''Dios'' primero.-¿Por qué los mortales son tan suicidas?, saben que no pueden ganarme pero aun así lo hacen, son muy valientes o ¿solo son estúpidos?.-Le miro directamente a los ojos. De alguna manera sentía que Enel le miraba el alma o algo por el estilo, y aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad desecho la idea al instante, solamente era un loco, uno muy peligroso.

Enel saltó del árbol en el cual anteriormente se encontraba y camina lentamente hacia Tenshi _.-Sus alas son muy grandes, un rasgo bastante obvio de aquellos que habían nacido para ser guerreros.-_ No era un rasgo raro de un Birka el nacer con alas más grandes al resto o de un tamaño fuera de lo común, lo raro era que llegaran a ser tan grandes, por un momento mira detrás suyo, observa fijamente los tambores Tomoe que se encontraba unidos entre si y a su espalda en un gran aro, recuerda por un momento sus alas.

Antes de girar su cabeza siente como Tenshi se pone de pie en una pose con la que claramente tenía planeado atacarle. La ignora por completo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo esa chica, no tenía la capacidad de golpearle si quiera por lo que espera pacientemente a que ella intente golpearlo, aunque lo hiciera no recibiría ningún daño, talvez después de eso aceptaría que no tiene oportunidad.

-Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Espada de Viento).-Tenshi transmite charka de elemento viento por sus dedos y lo materializa en forma de una espada de aire invisible a la vista, creyendo haber sido más rápida que Enel ataca a este a larga distancia, olas de viento van hacía Enel este se gira repentinamente y sonríe a Tenshi.

Enel es cortado en varios pedazos que simplemente quedan flotando en al aire, ante la vista incrédula de Tenshi.-Yeah hahahahaha, espero que con esto te des cuenta de la gran diferencia de poder que existe entre nosotros.-El cuerpo de Enel literalmente se convierte en rayos y se une poco a poco.-Es mi turno...por cierto, soy Enel.-Esa era la señal, Tenshi toma a Ryu e intenta correr todo lo que sus pies le permiten.

Escucha unas corrientes eléctricas detrás de ella, gira levemente la cabeza y observa como el cuerpo de Enel es cubierto con electricidad, preparando su siguiente ataque. Su máscara Anbu cae, no se molesta ni siquiera en intentar regresar por ella, solamente sería una gran estupidez de su parte. Sigue su camino, sostiene a Ryu colgando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, se siente culpable al intentar escapar sin sus amigos, seguramente estarían en el mismo estado que Ryu, pero de momento solamente puede hacer esto.

Justo cuando cree tener una oportunidad de escapar, Enel aparece frente a ella y vuelve a reír animadamente.-¿No creerías de verdad que podrías escapar?, ¿verdad?.-Le pregunta para luego cambiar su cara a una de seriedad.-Jamás permito que se burlen de mi.-Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en su ataque.

El mundo comienza a moverse lentamente ante los de Tenshi, está asustada, por un momento piensa en detenerse y girar hacia otra dirección, la que sea, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a encontrar con ese tipo. Pero sabe que es imposible, es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera ella con sus años de entrenamiento había sido capaz de dejarlo atrás, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no sucedería lo mismo?. Aprieta los ojos y dice levemente.-Kago.-Cubre su brazo libre con esa capa oscura metálica y en un desesperado intento por defenderse golpea el rosto de Enel, con casi nulas esperanzas de lograr algo.

Enel sabía que ella intentaría golpearlo, lo ignoro por completo, claramente no podría hacerle daño ¿verdad?. Pues no ocurrió como él pensaba, y siente algo extraño en su rostro, ¿Qué era?. Lo recordó por un solo segundo, aquel momento en el que ese mono llamado Luffy lo había golpeado, esta sensación era muy similar a ese momento, ¿Cómo era posible?, ella no estaba hecho de goma, no podía ser posible. Se suponía que la Goro Goro no Mi le volvía intangible

Tenshi queda igual de sorprendida, ni ella se había imaginado que sería capaz de hacerlo. Enel cae al suelo fuertemente, para cuando consigue volver a ponerse de pie Tenshi ya está fuera de su vista, no le preocupa, sabe dónde está en ese momento, su Mantra le permite saberlo aunque se encuentre a Kilómetros de distancia.-He cometido un error estúpido, inaceptable.-Dice, y levanta su dedo al cielo, lanza un pequeño rayo al cielo y al hacerlo un rayo cae nuevamente solo que a varios cientos de metros de Enel, ese era el lugar en donde se encontraba Tenshi en esos momentos. El rayo no tenía ni de cercas una potencia como para matarla o herirla de gravedad si quiera, únicamente la dejaría inconsciente, tenía cosas que preguntarle a esa chica.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tenshi abre los ojos lentamente, mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que esta en una habitación bastante elegante, siente pocas ganas de levantarse ya que la cama en la que se encuentra es imposiblemente cómoda, se siente como si durmiera en una nube y ni se diga de la almohada que para nada se quedaba atrás. Se dio cuenta de algo, ¿dónde demonios estaba?, se suponía que estaba escapando de Enel cuando algo cayó en ella.

Seguramente Enel la había alcanzado y luego alguien la había salvado, pero se preguntaba quién demonios sería tan loco o si quiera, ¿Quién tendría el poder para detenerle?, parecía el tipo de personas que solo podían detenerse en una lucha a muerte y que no podía ser contenido. Daba igual, sea quien haya sido su salvador tendría que agradecerle, aunque talvez hubiera sufrido graves heridas también.

Por la decoración parecía ser alguien muy, MUY rico, acaba de notar que casi todo en ese lugar estaba hecho de oro, la cama no era de madera o hierro común, si no que parecía ser Oro y por lo que veía era oro autentico y no solo una imitación. Por un momento de verdad llego a preocuparle de que en realidad Enel la haya creído muerta y la dejara a ella y a sus compañeros tirados en el bosque y algún pervertido millonario la haya encontrado tirada. Había escuchado historias y algunos rumores sobre los señores feudales y grandes empresarios, decían que había algunos que de verdad hacían cosas así.

Rio levemente, no debía pensar necesariamente lo peor, seguramente solamente era alguna persona de buena voluntad, también Estaba esa posibilidad, no necesariamente todo el mundo tendría que ser malvado. Observo con intriga como la perilla de la puerta daba vuelta, ese era el momento, sabría si había tenido buena suerte o si por el contrario habían sido encontradas por al peor persona posible.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, se preparó para atacar, noto que estaba usando una pijama rosa, no tenía nada de malo. Exceptuando que para tener que llevarla puesto alguien debió haberla cambiada y esperaba con todo su corazón que ese ''alguien'' haya sido una ''ella'' y no un ''el''. Más tarde se encargaría personalmente de asegurarse de saber quién había sido y su reacción dependería mucho de la persona.

Finalmente entro la persona que probablemente le había salvado.-Oye, no sé cómo agradecerte el que…-Se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo que tenía delante de ella.

No estaba ni cerca de lo que ella esperaba ver, se trataba de un pequeño animalito de apariencia tierna y pequeña estatura, un curioso bigote estaba debajo de su pequeña nariz redonda, parecía una especie de osito. Utilizaba una túnica blanca, llevaba en su mano izquierda una pequeña lanza que apenas si parecía ofensiva por lo pequeña que resultaba y llevaba una especie de casco bastante extraño en su cabeza, tenía una forma similar a la punta de una bellota.

Simplemente no supo reaccionar ante esa extraña criatura que estaba delante de ella, simplemente le miro con rareza.-Al fin despiertas, ya pasaron 3 días.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. No parecía tener malas intenciones y aunque así fuera claramente no era muy fuerte y podría defenderse, por lo que no hizo nada para impedírselo.-¿Sabes?, por un momento de verdad comenzábamos a preocuparnos. Creíamos que no despertarían jamás, tus amigos también acaban de levantarse, ellos no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos, tuvimos que detenerlos a la fuerza…lo siento.-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con pena.-Pero eran muy fuertes, Enel-sama tuvo que interferir.-Tenshi frunció el ceño al instante.

En un rápido movimiento tomo por al pequeño robot del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro.-¿Dónde está Enel?.-Pregunto fríamente, sentía lastima por el pequeño robot, parecía ser bueno pero seguía siendo un seguidor de ese hombre y tendría que sacarle la información.

El pequeño robot se asustó al instante, no se esperó jamás que reaccionara tan repentinamente.-No sé de quién me hablas.-Claramente ese robot no tenía ni idea de cómo mentir. Simplemente se puso a chiflar al aire y miro hacía cualquier lado, fingiendo ignorancia.

-No me mientas.-Le miro con ira en su rostro, arrugando aún más el rostro.

-¡Ya sabía que los Birkas eran más agresivos, pero esto es demasiado!.-Gritó repentinamente, aunque en realidad no se veía asustado sino que más bien parecía haber gritado por que sí.

-¿Birka?.-Pregunto sin entender a qué se refería.

-Sí, un Birka, lo que tú eres, ¿no?.-Ambos parecían estar confundidos. Tenshi escucho un pequeño sonido a su lado, el pequeño robot miro a su izquierda y sus ojos brillaron luego le miro y le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Parece que ya has despertado.-Reconoció esa voz al instante, era Enel.-Suéltalo.-Ordenó, seguramente tenía a sus amigos encerrados en algún lugar y les haría mucho daño si no obedecía por lo que obedeció.

El pequeño autómata se apresuró a salir de la habitación, Tenshi miro con seriedad a Enel, este simplemente le dirigía una mirada de total indiferencia.-¿Cómo lo hiciste?.-Enel pregunta repentinamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-Tenshi le mira sin dejarse intimidar, seguramente se aprovecharía a la primera señal de debilidad que mostrara.

-Tus puños, cuando se volvieron de un color oscuro metálico. Con esa técnica eres capaz de tocarme, aunque de eso ya te diste cuenta, ¿cómo se utiliza?.-Tenshi recordó aquel momento en el cual había sido capaz de golpearlo, no parecía tener nada de especial, pero jamás espero que fura tan efectivo. Pensó que solamente había sido un idiota por haberse dejado golpear, parecía tener otra habilidad escondida que según él lo volvía ''invencible'', pero ella tenía su debilidad.

Por un momento se sintió con la ventaja, pero considerar un momento su situación le hizo cambiar su punto de vista, tenía a sus amigos en quién sabe dónde y podría hacerles algo si se negaba, tenía que asegurar la seguridad de sus compañeros antes.-Muy bien, pero…-Ese pero no le había gustado a Enel.-Tienes que liberar a mis amigos y asegurarme de que podrán regresar a casa a salvo.-Tenshi mira fijamente a Enel, esperando que este acepte.

-Tienes 10 segundos para darme al menos una buena razón para hacerte caso e ignorar mi idea de obligarte a decírmelo.-Enel se cruza de brazos y le mira escéptico.

-Porque si se te ocurre lastimar a mis amigos jamás te diré lo que quieres y no me importa lo que me llegues a hacer a mi.-Enel está más que enojado, nunca antes un humano o skypiean había conseguido extorsionarle o ponerle condiciones. Y no pensaba que ella o cualquier otro fueran a lograrlo alguna vez, mucho menos si era un mortal.

-Tienes mucho valor, eso te lo reconozco, Birka-chan.-Se acerca a su rostro violando su espacio personal.-Pero no conseguirás ponerme condiciones, así que más vale que hables o yo te voy a…-Acerca su bastón de oro a su cuello, Tenshi logra ver que de este corría electricidad y si llegaba a tocarla posiblemente sufriría daños nuevamente.

¿Birka-chan?, era la segunda vez que le decían Birka, de no ser porque era el la persona que parecía tener información acerca de lo que era le pediría que le contara todo, por desgracia era ''él´´ y tendría que sacarle la información de una u otra forma, se estaba jugando el pellejo, pero de alguna manera sentía que tenía que hacerlo.-No.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Tienes que prometerme eso y…decirme que es lo que soy, un ''Birka'', ¿no?.-Enel le dirigió nuevamente una mirada de rabia.

No daba señal alguna de querer ceder, por un momento de verdad considero aceptar su trato pero si aceptaba entonces ¿cómo quedaría ante sus seguidores?, no podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad y siguiendo su papel como Dios debía mostrarse fuerte. Sin embargo sus amenazas parecían ir muy enserio, por un momento se preguntó qué haría si de alguna manera cumplía su promesa y no le decía nada, existía la posibilidad de que otros humanos supieran esa habilidad, una completa blasfemia, debía exterminar a todo aquel que la supiera.-Muy bien.-Ni siquiera Tenshi se creía esas palabras.-Pero.-Ya lo suponía.-Cada uno de tus amigos será ''sedado'' y abandonado en cualquier lugar cercano a una aldea, así te aseguramos que sus vidas no corren peligro y a la vez no corremos el resigo de ser seguidas e intenten salvarte.-No le agradaba mucho la cara que había puesto cuando dijo que sus compañeros serían sedados, de alguna forma no le daba muy buena espina. Aunque seguramente era algo normal, tomando en cuenta que prácticamente estaba secuestrada y siendo chantajeada.

Comenzó a sentir lastima por aquellos que tuvieran que servirle a Enel, tal vez habían más pequeños robots como el otro, parecía ser muy simpático y agradable. Seguramente Enel les había dicho alguna mentira o los estaba manipulando para que siguieran sus órdenes. Era un tipo de lo peor por lo que no le extrañaría que así fuera. Un silencio incomodó se formó en la habitación, noto una mirada constante en ella, no era nadie más que Enel obviamente, trato de ignorarle y comenzó a juguetear con las sabanas. Rápidamente Tenshi no soportó más la mirada de Enel.-¿Qué?.-Le pregunto mientras lo miraba incomoda.

-Ahora debes decirme lo que sabes.-¿Acaso la creía tan tonta como para aceptar eso?, al parecer sí, aunque dentro de sí Enel sabía perfectamente que no aceptaría.

-No, primero cumple tu parte del trato.-Notó como Enel apretaba su bastón con ira, en su mano se hincho una venta, se preguntaba de que hubiera sido capaz ese hombre en otra ocasión.

-No intentes escapar, Birka.-Le miro con indiferencia nuevamente, parecía no tener otra cara.

-¡Me llamo Tenshi!.-Le grito antes de que Enel desapareciera a su vista, no sabía si de verdad era muy rápido o había usado un Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo como su padre. Por un momento se regañó por haber desperdiciado una perfecta oportunidad para saber más de sí misma, ya averiguaría eso más adelante, solo esperaba que el de verdad cumpliera su parte del trato.

Arzt había escuchado esta conversación desde detrás de la puerta, seguramente Enel le había descubierto igual que a todos los autómatas que estaban ahí reunidos y pegados a la puerta. Muchos Autómatas ignoraban completamente que o mejor dicho quién estaba detrás de la puerta con Enel, por su voz femenina obviamente era una mujer, algo bastante interesante ya que ninguno había visto una en bueno…mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Alguno recuerda cómo eran las mujeres?.-Pregunta uno tratando de escuchar más ya que repentinamente se detuvo el ruido.

-Creo que eran peludas, hocicos largos y babeaban mucho…-Dice otro mientras se rasca la barbilla.

-Esos son los perros, menso.-Mientras la daba un zape.

-Shhh, ya cállense. No me dejan escuchar.-Se quejaba Arzt tratando de escuchar alguna palabra por parte de esa tal Tenshi, debía admitir que en parte sentía cierta envidia, ya que ella era capaz de hablar y desafiar a Enel de maneras en las que él solo podía dentro de su cabeza.

-Arzt, ¿Qué haces?.-Preguntó una voz que reconoció al instante era Enel.

-L-lo siento Dios Enel, los autómatas…-Miro a sus lados, notando que ya todos los autómatas que antes estaban igual de atentos que él a la conversación y cualquier sonido producido dentro de esa habitación, se encontraban ahora disimulando inocentemente su espionaje, algunos simplemente se paraban y ponían cara de yo no fui mientras silbaban, otros se recargaban con la pared y uno último fingía leer una revista, que por cierto estaba al revés.-¡ _Traidores!.-_ Les grito mentalmente Arzt, entonces palideció al notar una sonrisa demoniaca en la cara de esas pequeñas cositas.

-Me da igual lo que estuvieras haciendo.-Arzt suspiró aliviado, mientras un coro de ''Aww'' se escuchaba de fondo, los autómatas estaban decepcionaos de que Arzt no haya sido lastimado.-Es hora de que me muestres que tan útil puedes serme, antes de encargarme de esa molestia.-Miro la puerta que daba a la habitación de Tenshi.-Bajaremos al Fiary Vearth, quiero saber todo acerca del ''Chakra''.-Arzt recordaba que esos Ninjas habían mencionado una que otra ocasión acerca del chakra, y se burlaban de ellos por su ''ignorancia'', él también tenía cierto interés.

-Sí, Dios Enel.-Se arrodillo ante él.-Dios, si me permite preguntar…¿Por qué cedió a sus peticiones?, digo, no es algo propio de usted.-Arzt sentía un gran temor al preguntarle eso, temía provocar su furia.

-Tengo cierto interés en ella, ¿qué hace un Birka aquí?.-¿Birka?, esa palabra no la conocía Arzt, pero parecía ser algo importante, decidió no tentar a la suerte y dejo ahí su pregunta.-Sigan con su trabajo y no desperdicien tiempo.-Ordeno a los autómatas, estos obedecieron y rápidamente volvieron a sus respectivas tareas.

Enel caminó por los pasillos siendo seguido por Arzt de cerca, este proponía algunas teorías según lo que había visto, el Chakra era capaz de darle a los humanos capacidades similares a los de una Akuma no mi, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto. Pero en ese momento no le preocupaba tanto eso, de hecho, ignoraba casi todo lo que decía Arzt, no podía dejar de pensar en su tierra natal. Sintió un gran dolor en su espalda que trato de ignorar, estaba en sus aros, sentía…por un momento sintió sus alas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hola!, si losé tarde mucho, y pido disculpas a los poquísimos lectores que me siguen xD, pero con sus reviews me conformó, se siente realmente bien ver reviews positivos de mi fanfic. Y unas aclaraciones:

1° Enel es un personaje difícil de predecir, no sé cómo actuaría exactamente en unas situaciones y de hecho, tendrá un romance con Tenshi, sí, pero será muy lento. Ya que Enel claramente no es un topo romántico…o sociable xD.

2° Enel aceptó el trato de Tenshi por su interés en ella por ser Birka, le resulta extraño que hayan Birkas aquí, y segunda: Con su mantra sintió que ella no se movería, por lo que dedujo que hablaba enserio.

3° Tenshi fue derrotada, no por ser débil, de hecho físicamente este personaje tiene un poder similar a Hidan. El problema es que Enel es muy poderoso xD, pero tranquilos, ella también será más fuerte adelante.

Ahora a contestar sus reviews :3.

 **Reviews**

 **Jpach07:** Si, Arzt es un personaje que cree ser más listo de lo que es, Enel es alguien con el que no se debe jugar, tendrá que cuidarse e.e. Y pues esas preguntas serán respondidas más adelante.

 **Tora Hayashi:** Todos amamos a Enel, ¿quién no? XD. Y sí, el ha demostrado tener muchas necesidades humanas, como cuando pelea contra Kamakiri (el tipo que le entierra la lanza en la cabeza), el se queda dormido en la pelea, y cuando se presenta por primera vez esta rodeado de lujos y comiendo fruta. Pero sigue siendo Dios porque Yolo lol.

Millewspix: Hola!, gracias por leer mi fanfic. Espero que también leas este capítulo xD, de momento Enel ha demostrado poder hacerle frente a cualquier personaje de Naruto o la mayoría de estos, claro que hay quienes son más fuertes pero eso será más adelante, no tendría sentido si lo trajera solo a ser apaleado xD. Pero tranquilo, seré objetivo en cuanto a las victorias.

 ***Prodigy23 fuera***


	4. EL Juego de Supervivencia 1

**Cap. 3 ''El Juego de Supervivencia 1''**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 _-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!.-Un hombre lleva su mano al hombro de un Enel más joven, aproximadamente 17 años.-Sin duda alguna lo conseguirás, me alegro de haber tenido un aprendiz tan talentoso.-Se muestra orgulloso del joven Enel._

 _Se encuentran en una de las pocas islas del cielo conocidas, la actualmente inexistente Birka, es un reino prospero donde sus habitantes son capaces de vivir prácticamente en tranquilidad, se dice que la última visita que recibieron de algún habitantes del mundo de abajo fue hace como 30 años. Únicamente ancianos y hombres que rondan los 40 o 50 años recuerdan aquella visita, cuentan que se trataba de un hombre amigable que les conto sobre los avances del mundo de abajo y algunos periódicos._

 _Nadie hacía mucho caso a estas historias, resultaban interesantes, pero no era algo que se tomaran muy en serio ya que no necesitaban nada de abajo, todo lo que necesitaban lo tenían ahí, alimento, casas y protección. Birka tiene una apariencia muy similar a la de Skypiea, todo está hecho de nubes, unas más duras y espesas que otras a tal punto que pueden usarse para construir casas, otras lo suficientemente blandas como para dormir o recostarse en ellas._

 _La seguridad es de lo más estricta, rara vez algún ciudadano causa problemas y cuando sucede son cosas menores, sin embargo esto no hace que los habitantes bajen la guardia. Si de algo estaban muy orgullosos eran de los poderosos guerreros que tenían, los más fuertes de las tres razas conocidas. Se sabía desde el momento de nacimiento de cada uno de ellos que serían de grandes, los que tenían las alas más pequeñas, pero seguían siendo más grandes que las de los Skypieans y Shandias, serían los encargados de trabajos no tan pesados como panadería, comercio, ciencias, etc. Mientras que aquellos que nacían con alas medianas serían los encargados de trabajos más pesados como construcción, transporte de materiales o cosas pesadas, de granjas, etc. Y aquellos que nacían con las alas más grandes eran los encargados del trabajo más importante, ser guerreros._

 _Se encargarían de velar por la seguridad de la Isla Birka, sus alas eran claramente más grandes que las de los demás niños de su edad. Sin embargo siempre se les inculcaba una gran educación por lo que se podría decir que el racismo no existía en esta isla, todos tenían un propósito y cada uno de ellos entendía la importancia de los demás._

 _Estos niños elegidos para ser guerreros Vivian tranquila y felizmente con sus familias, asistían a escuelas como cualquier otro niño, con la diferencia que eran entrenados para el combate. Al llegar a la edad de 15 años esto cambiaría radicalmente, ya que serían entrenados oficialmente para ser guerreros oficialmente por 3 años. Este año se retirarían los 4 sacerdotes del Dios, el hombre que gobernaba esta isla. Y para elegir sustitutos para estos, Dios ordeno que se realizara un torneo entre los recién graduados, los mejores serían los nuevos sacerdotes._

 _Y habían grandes promesas, entre ellos estaban Enel.-Espero grandes cosas de ti.-Su padre le decía eso muy a menudo, él era el Sacerdote más fuerte y por ende el Birka más fuerte, después del Dios. No debía fallarle._

Enel abrió los ojos, se maldijo. Hacía años que no pensaba siquiera en su isla natal, esa mujer tenía la culpa de todo. Se había quedado dormido en su asiento, aquel desde el cual alimentaba con su energía eléctrica todo el Arca Maxim.-¿Está cansado?.-Una voz capturo la atención del Dios del Rayo. Era el teniente Spacey.-Puede retirarse a su habitación si gusta, nosotros nos podemos encargar de esto.-Le sugiere alegremente.

-No…solo he estado pensando.-Se talla levemente sus ojos.-Esa chica sigue con lo mismo, ¿verdad?.-El mantra o Haki de la Observación era una habilidad muy útil, que servía para poder predecir ataques de manera similar a la que lo hacía el Sharingan, solo que el Haki no se limitaba a tenerlos a la vista. Y esto resultaba muy útil…la mayoría de las veces, como en este caso, Enel combinando su Mantra con la Goro Goro no Mi tenía un rango de ''omnisciencia'' lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir casi toda la isla del Cielo, Skypiea.

Y ahora mismo resaltaba una de las mayores desventajas de esta habilidad, escuchaba todo, literalmente. Y eso incluía las pláticas aburridas de las personas de los al rededores, sus chismes y secretos o como en este caso, las quejas de Tenshi. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Enel había cumplido su parte del trato, liberando a unos inconscientes Anbu con quemaduras no muy graves a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo sin ninguna importancia para absolutamente nadie.

¿El problema?, bueno habían tres cosas que inquietaban a Tenshi, la primera: Sus amigos habían sido heridos gravemente, esto lo hizo Enel para asegurarse de que no intentarían salvarla ya que al despertar o estar siquiera en condiciones para pensar en un ataque, ellos ya estarían muy lejos. La segunda: Enel los había liberado en la madrugada cuando los habitantes del pueblo y claro, ella, dormían. Por lo que ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de dar un último ''adiós'' o explicarles la situación, Enel creía que si le permitía tal cosa ella solo dudaría más y al final terminaría intentando escapar. Tercera y la más obvia de todas: Ahora mismo estaba condenada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, tal vez por toda su vida y eso claramente no la ponía de buen humor.

Pero ella cumpliría su parte del trato, tal y como lo hizo en teoría Enel, sus ''clases'' comenzaron ayer, le explico cómo había descubierto esa técnica que ella misma había bautizado como ''Kago'', una historia algo aburrida para Enel que básicamente se resumía en una batalla durante unas cosas llamadas ''Exámenes shunin'' o algo así. Su oponente era un ninja mayor y más experimentado, que había conseguido acorralarla, al igual que ella se especializaba mayormente en ''Taijutsu'', pero debido a su mayor experiencia parecía tener ventaja sobre ella y bla bla bla, sentimentalismo innecesario y sus puños se cubrieron del Kago, luego de esos exámenes entreno para controlarlo…si básicamente era eso.

Pero siempre que se encontraba en su habitación no evitaba llorar, cosa que ya tenía harto al Dios del Trueno.- Enel-sama, ya llegamos al punto de encuentro.-El Primer Teniente Spacey se acercó a Enel, igualmente hace dos días varios grupos pequeños de Spaceys habían partido en una misión de ''Espionaje'' con el propósito de conseguir más información de este mundo y su forma de gobierno, no tenía pensado atacar pequeños pueblos como la mayoría que se encontraban. Habían puesto un punto de encuentro, la sima de una montaña cercana a una aldea más grande, parecían estar festejando alguna de sus primitivas costumbres, habían otras dos aldeas por los al rededores, esto lo podía saber fácilmente con su Mantra.

-Aún faltan alrededor de 6 horas para que sean las 4 de la tarde.-Durante el último par de días se había podido dar cuenta que muchas cosas eran iguales a su planeta natal, los días también duraban 24 horas por lo que era fácil saber la hora con mirar al cielo o con un reloj común y corriente de su mundo _.- Supongo que no puedo desperdiciar este tiempo._ -Se dijo mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a caminar por el Arca, a través de los pasillos con paso tranquilo.

Cuando comenzó la construcción del Arca Maxim Enel jamás había tenido pensado que más de 5 personas la habitarían, él tenía planeado que únicamente los 5 más fuertes de su último juego de supervivencia tendrían permitido acompañarle al Fairy Vearth, pero jamás espero que sus planes no solo no salieran como lo tenía planeado, si no que había sido derrotado y humillado por aquel chico-simio de goma. Apretó su bastón con ira al recordar a aquel insolente mortal que no solo lo había cuestionado sobre su posición de Dios, también había sido el causante de que se viera obligado a dejar Skypiea, dejando atrás a esta isla del cielo sana y salva.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la chica, toco al puerta una vez…dos veces…tres veces, ya era el colmo.-Abre.-Ordeno con voz firme mientras se cruzaba de brazos…no hubo respuesta alguna.-No me podrás engañar haciéndote la dormida, sé que estas despierta, abre.-Volvió a ordenar, esperando que la chica no opusiera más resistencia de la que él era capaz de soportar.

Escucho los pasos de la joven acercándose a la puerta sin ninguna prisa, Enel trato de ignorar su insolencia, seguramente seguiría con su berrinche por otro buen rato, ya se encargaría de eso después.-¿Qué quieres?.-Abrió la puerta, se veía por sus ojos que había estado llorando, Enel ignoro esto por completo, ella había aceptado el trato, no debía prometer cosas que no era capaz de cumplir.

-¿Recuerdas la razón por la que acepte que se fueran vivos tus amigos?.-Le respondió con otra pregunta.-Ven.-Le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, Tenshi cerro al puerta mientras salía y le seguía a paso lento. Enel miro su rostro, tenía que agachar la mirada, la diferencia de alturas era bastante notables entre ambos, lo cual resultaba raro para Enel, los Birka sobresalían entre las tres razas por sus guerreros poderosos, no solo los hombres eran físicamente poderosos, más que los comunes de las otras dos razas, también las mujeres eran altas y ella estaba por debajo de los estándares. Aún que el destacaba en altura aún entre los Birkas de su misma edad, pero al menos una mujer le llegaba a duras penas a los hombros…en cambio ella estaba incluso por debajo de estos.

Trato de memorizar sus rasgos lo más que pudo, piel blanca y delicada, aunque no era para nada delicada en realidad a juzgar por sus golpes, Enel se sobo la mejilla izquierda, que era donde había recibido el golpe de Tenshi. Cabello rubio claro, su color de cabello era muy similar al suyo, sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, tal vez ella no resaltara en altura de ninguna forma entre los Birkas, pero sus alas…resultaban mucho más grandes de lo que normalmente eran inclusive entre los guerreros más calificados, eso explicaba sus golpes. Por último observo las dos cicatrices en su rostro, la primera que cruzaba su ojo no tenía ningún problema, el problema que cada vez que la veía le hacía irritar era la segunda, una cicatriz similar a una luna con puntos debajo del mismo ojo, exactamente igual a la que tenía el chico de goma.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Había pasado demasiado tiempo observándola, por lo que su constante mirada no paso por desapercibido para la chica rubia, luego de sentir su mirada y que esta no parecía desaparecer, se armó de valor y le pregunto directamente.

-No.-Ahí estaba nuevamente, su voz de total indiferencia hacia su persona y probablemente a la de cualquiera.-¿Dónde están?.-Pregunto repentinamente, Tenshi no sabía si le preguntaba a ella y miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien más.-Te pregunto a ti.-Habló el Dios del Rayo al notar su inútil búsqueda por los al rededores.

-¿Quiénes?, ¿mis amigos?...¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si fuiste tú el que los dejo quien sabe dónde durante la madrugada?.-Le respondió con obviedad.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo.-Detuvo su andar y se giró para estar frente a frente con la rubia, esta detuvo su paso al notar que ahora estaba frente a él.-¿Dónde están los Birka?, estoy seguro de que no quedo ninguno.-Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte de Tenshi.

-Birka…-Susurro, de nuevo esa palabra.-¿Tú sabes lo que soy?, desde que tengo memoria la gente me mira raro…y siempre me he preguntado si hay alguien más, que sea…igual a mi.-Preguntaba con cierta esperanza, aunque se sentía rara al contarle tanto a aquel hombre, pero hasta ahora, en todos sus años de vida, resultaba ser la única persona que tenía cuando menos posibilidades de saber de donde era y esa simple idea, había sido suficiente para que se abriera más a él…aun cuando preferiría estar lo más alejada posible de él, pero seguramente de todas formas le pediría explicaciones.

-Yeah hahahaha.-Se echó a reír Enel.-Así que no sabes nada, te diré algo, no sé cómo llegaste aquí pero si sé lo que somos.-¿''Somos''?, eso capturo la atención de Tenshi.-En efecto, tu y yo somos Birkans y tampoco somos de este mundo, somos originarios de la Luna.-Señalo al cielo con su bastón, Tenshi no daba crédito, eso le resultaba impensable por no decir ridículo, de seguro le estaba tomando el pelo.-Pero no de la Luna de esta tierra sagrada, tu y yo somos originarios de la Luna de otro planeta muy cercano a este…así que tienes razón al sentirte rara, no perteneces aquí y deberías sentirte orgullosa.-Señalo sus alas con el bastón y las pico un poco con este.-Es raro tener alas tan grandes.-Lo había dicho como si fuera el honor más grande que le pudiera ocurrir.

-Entonces, ¿no hay más de nosotros?.-Preguntó con miedo en su voz.

Enel la miro con indiferencia.-No, tu y yo somos los últimos.-Hubo una cosa en esa respuesta que llamo enormemente la atención de Tenshi, más allá de la respuesta en sí, había sido la forma en la que lo dijo, como si no le importara. Tenshi le miro con más atención, resultaba difícil el hecho de no resaltar el aro con tambores que parecía tener pegado por siempre en su espalda, se preguntaba si se lo podía quitar, algo así como un piercing.

Enel se da la vuelta y sigue caminando con el mismo paso tranquilo, la rubia le vuelve a seguir, desde este nuevo punto de vista puede ver perfectamente la espalda de Enel, al ser un birka también debió de haber tenido alas pero en algún punto de su historia las perdió y se puso ese aro, sintió un escalofrió al imaginarse a sí misma perdiendo sus alas y usando el mismo aro en lugar de estos, sería raro, no tenía idea como se le ocurrió esa idea, de todas formas, no les veía ninguna utilidad. ¿Le será más difícil cruzar por las puertas?, ríe levemente al imaginar a Enel tratando de pasar por una puerta. Sus risitas no pasan desapercibidas por el Dios del Rayo.- _Cosas de mortales_.-Se dice restándole importancia.

Sus risitas desaparecen, recordando que muy probablemente, solo quedaban ellos dos. Eran los últimos de su ''raza'' pero él ya no tenía alas, así que lo más seguro es que ella sea la única.-¿Qué les paso?.-Preguntó en voz baja, de no ser por el mantra y la Goro Goro no Mi de Enel, este no sería capaz de escucharla la mitad de las veces. Como mínimo, quería saber que les había pasado, tal vez eso le daría una idea de cómo término aquí.

-¿A los Birkas?.-Ella asiente.-Yo destruí la isla Birka y con ella a todos sus habitantes.-Tenshi levanta su rostro sorprendida y le mira, no sentía ningún remordimiento, no había vergüenza alguna en sus ojos, no sentía nada. Ese hombre era de lo peor, ¿Cómo pudo haber terminado en esa situación?, la única persona que sabía de donde venía y de todas las variantes posibles de personas, tenía que haber sido él. La peor opción de todas, Enel, ese era el nombre de la mayor desgracia que se pudo haber encontrado. No era ningún Dios, era un monstruo.

Aprieta los puños con impotencia, una ligera lagrima recorre su rostro, quería llorar más debido al coraje, toda esperanza que tenía dentro de sí de algún día encontrar a su gente se había esfumado por completo, ya no quedaba nadie, solamente quedaba ella y ese hombre. Se promete no llorar, sabe su debilidad y la aprovecharía al máximo, llevaría el Kago a un nuevo nivel, para poder cerrarle la boca a esa estúpida cara suya, de momento…eso no era posible, pero ya se encargaría ella misma de hacerlo realidad, algún día.

Resignada, simplemente camina tras Enel, durante un momento considera la opción de atacarle por la espalda y terminar con esto ahora mismo…sería una idea tonta, no solo se arriesgaba a la posibilidad de que reaccionara a tiempo y fracasara, podría terminar muerta en el acto. Él dijo haber destruido y asesinado su posible tierra natal, ¿por qué no haría lo mismo con ella?. Durante el camino se preguntaba porque unas criaturas tan amigables y aparentemente inocentes como lo eran esas pequeñas criaturitas que trabajaban dando todo de sí, habían jurado lealtad por aparente voluntad propia hacía alguien como Enel, no tenía sentido. Tal vez lo sabría después, ahora tendría que pensar en alguna excusa.

¿Excusa para qué?, sencillo, obviamente no tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle a usar y controlar el Kago, era una técnica a la cual había dedicado horas y horas de entrenamiento y duro esfuerzo, no se lo había enseñado a nadie, tal vez a Naruto, pero este se había ido de la aldea hace ya dos años por su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, ni siquiera su hermano sabía usar su técnica, ¿cómo podría permitir que alguien como Enel si la supiera?, tendría que pensar en algo para salirse de esta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en lo que parecía ser la cubierta del gran Barco volador.-¿Cómo es que esta cosa puede volar?.-Se pregunta en voz baja, siendo escuchada por el egocéntrico Dios.

-Es obvio que ustedes no saben cómo, mortal.-Muy probablemente se refería a los ninja, ¿acaso los estaba insultando?.-Esta arca la diseñe yo mismo y personalmente vigile que se cumplieran todos los pasos al pie de la letra, jamás me atrevería a dejar esto en manos de un mortal.-No se lo había preguntado, pero no estaba en posición como para andar hablando sin pensar, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Con que él lo había diseñado, para su mala suerte el Arca del que tan orgullosos se mostraba no parecía ser una cosa de novatos, si no que aparentemente funcionaba a la perfección y conducía electricidad y tenía energía eléctrica, por lo que para su desgracia, podía concluir que no solo era un idiota con poder que creía ser Dios o un bobo musculoso, si no que sabía lo que hacía, por más loco que estuviera.

Estaban justo en medio de un gran bosque, rodeados por completo de árboles, estaban lo suficientemente alejados de cualquier aldea como para no ser vistos por lo que podía ver y seguramente con su mantra Enel se encargaría de cualquier persona que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse por aquí. Era muy astuto, no sabía que tenía planeado hacer en este mundo si supuestamente era un alíen, de todas formas, sea que lo sea que tuviera en la cabeza no tenía pensado dejar que se cumpliera. Nota una mirada, por un momento cree que es Enel, pero no, este simplemente está mirando el cielo como si esperara algo, al girar su cabeza detrás de sí se da cuenta de que es una…especie de hombre viejo con facciones muy raras.-Baja.-Le dice Enel, este camina hasta la horilla y de un salto baja del Arca, esta arca era muy grande, para una persona normal resultaría muy peligroso intentar bajarse de este lugar por si sola a menos que usara una escalera.

Se sorprende de que Enel pueda bajar desde tal altura de un simple salto sin ningún temor, ella prefiere usar un método más elegante y con gracia, o al menos así lo describía ella. Extendio sus brazos y a la par un poco sus alas, Enel la observo desde abajo atento a lo que estaba por hacer, simplemente dio un pequeño brinco y cual pluma descendió hasta estar frente a Enel.- _Nunca antes vi a un Birka hacer eso_.-Ahora Enel comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad era una Birka o simplemente sus alas eran exageradamente grandes, no podía volar pero podía planear y eso ya era demasiado. A lo mucho los Birkas guerreros usaban sus alas para cortar el viento al correr, de manera similar que los ninjas parecían hacerlo con sus brazos.

-Ahora, enséñame.-Ordeno de la nada.-Quiero aprenderlo lo antes posible, así que mejor comienza cuanto antes.-Exigió cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a la rubia. No podía evitar observar su delicado rostro…¿Qué?, ¿creen que le parece hermosa?, ¡claro que no!, esa maldita cicatriz que era igual a la del chico de goma no dejaba de irritarlo, pero debía ser paciente.

-¿Eh?.-Exclama extrañada de su repentina exigencia.-No creas que es tan fácil, yo tarde años en dominarla correctamente, tendrás que ser paciente.-En eso ambos notan que los autómatas se habían reunido arriba de la Arca, observado a ambos, no le toman ninguna importancia. Tenshi se toma unos cuantos segundos para pensar lo más rápido que le es posible, él no tiene ninguna idea de cómo se aprende el Kago, ¿verdad?. Entonces no debería ser difícil engañarlo con ejercicios falsos…no perdía nada con intentarlo.-Bien, lo primero es…-Piensa un momento.-¡Calentar!, vamos…uno…dos…tres…¡Vamos!, sígueme.-Comienza a hacer típicos ejercicios de calentamiento durante unos minutos, Enel en un principio se reusaba a realizarlos, pero luego de que Tenshi se echara a ''llorar'' y recibir miradas fulminantes de los autómatas se resignó y obedeció, esperaba no estar haciendo el ridículo.

-Jijijiji

-Jejeje

-Jujuju

-Juejuejue

-e.é

Enel comenzó a escuchar las risitas inocentes y algo burlonas de los Spaceys, quienes parecían estar divertidos ante la escena que presenciaban. ¿Quién diría que su respetable líder sería sometido por su prisionera?, ahora mismo ambos estaban sentados frente al otro, con los pies pegados y se estiraban uno a otro. Enel solo contiene su ira, mientras Tenshi contiene su risa, el supuesto Dios todopoderoso no era tan intimidante de esta manera.-¿De qué me servirá esto?.-Pregunta repentinamente Enel mientras se pone de pie una vez el supuesto ejercicio había sido completado.

-E-es para calentar los músculos, verás…esta técnica requiere de un gran esfuerzo físico si se quiere aprender, por lo que antes del verdadero entrenamiento se necesita un calentamiento, si jejeje.-Sonríe nerviosa, esperando que le creyera o mínimo le siguiera el juego un rato más.

Enel le mira sospechosamente, para luego sentirse ofendido, ¿calentamiento?, ¿gran esfuerzo? no era nada que él no pudiera manejar, por lo que le mira firmemente.-Yo no necesito ningún calentamiento, soy un Dios, no un simple mortal como tú.-Ahora la ofendida es Tenshi, ¿qué le quiso decir?.-Ahora, ¿cuál es el verdadero entrenamiento?, comencemos de una vez.-Exigió indignado.

Tenshi se muerde el labio inferior, podría negarse, pero eso solo serviría unos cuantos segundos y únicamente conseguiría enfurecer más a Enel.-Muy bien.-Se resignó.-Primero…-Aun así no tenía intención alguna de enseñarle el entrenamiento de verdad, por lo que tenía que pensar rápido, observo a su alrededor pensando en algo que pudiera salvarle de ese aprieto…árbol…árbol….y más árboles, no había mucho por los al rededores, tendría que improvisar.-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos a un árbol así.-Camino hasta estar frente a frente con uno de los miles de árboles que debían estar en aquel bosque, aunque bueno, los bosques eran muy abundantes en el país del fuego y casi nadie se aventuraba en estos y mucho menos a una montaña como en la que estaban, donde no había nada.-Y lo golpeas.-Dio un fuerte golpe recubierto con Kago, logrando destruir el árbol.-Solo concéntrate en tu Chakra y todo saldrá bien.-Le dedico una sonrisita, aunque en su interior se reia con maldad, no era necesario usar el chakra para esta técnica, algo raro, jamás había usado su Chakra en esa técnica, solo lo haría perder el tiempo y cansarse.

-Tenshi…-Enel la llamo.

-¿Si?.-¿Se habría dado cuenta?.

-¿Yo tengo Chakra?.-Enel pregunto sin mucha emoción en su rostro, esa pregunta fue bastante rara para Tenshi, según ella todos podían utilizarlo, seguro tenía que usarlo para sus Jutsus de Rayo, ¿no?.

-P-pues, supongo…todo el mundo tiene.-Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-Tal vez es el Chakra es eso a lo que yo llamo Mantra…-Se dijo mentalmente y con esa idea camino hasta otro árbol, preparo su puño, antes de que este conectara se detuvo.-No…el Fiary Vearth es una tierra sagrada…-Giro su vista, Tenshi se puso tensa un momento.-Eureka.-Camino hasta una gran roca, no debía haber ningún problema con destruir rocas.-¡Kago!.-Golpeo la roca, la roca era grande, como mínimo duplicaba su tamaño, no la destruyo por completo ni de cerca, su golpe únicamente consiguió romper una parte de esta roca.-Tsk, mierda.-Comienza a girar su muñeca, tratando de reducir el dolor producido por el golpe. Y vuelve a repetir la acción, tratando de poder usar esa cosa llamada Kago.

-¡Bien!, ¡Sigue así!.-Le grita Tenshi, mejor que no se detenga.

Se sienta tranquilamente en una silla que amablemente los autómatas le traen, ella les agradece, aunque nota que uno de ellos estaba bastante alejado, mientras que la mayoría simplemente observaba a Enel junto con ella, mientras tomaban jugo preparado por ellos mismos, da un sorbo.-¿Qué le pasa a él?.-Dice concentrando su vista en el autómata que se mantenía alejado, como si un monstruo fuera a llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién?.-Spacey mira hacía al misma dirección que Tenshi.-Ah, el.-Sonrie.-Esta asustado de ti.-Sigue bebiendo su jugo.

-¿De mí?, ¿Por qué?.-Sonaba bastante ofendida, como si le hubieran dicho ''gorda obesa''.

-Pues, él era el autómata al que intimidaste la primera vez que despertaste, nos advirtió de que eras un monstruo gigante con dientes afilados y cuernos, una cosa horrenda.-No puede evitar que una gota de agua pase por su nuca por la sorpresa de la descripción, no sabía si de verdad había sido tan atemorizante o simplemente él autómata estaba exagerando por completo.

Trata de poner la cara más amable que puede y mira al autómata alejado, mientras se esconde tras un árbol, al notar la mirada de Tenshi se esconde.-¡Ven!.-Le llama, el autómata asoma un poco la cabeza…ya era un avance.-No te haré nada malo, solo quiero disculparme.-De verdad se sentía mal por él, no lo había pensado en realidad, con todas las cosas que últimamente le habían pasado, pero si había sido injusta con él, los autómatas eran buenos y bondadosos, tal vez hicieran que su estadía aquí con…él…miro a Enel, quien seguía en su entrenamiento falso.

El pequeño robot desconfiado comenzó a salir poco a poco, camino lentamente hasta estar con los demás, quienes le animaban diciéndole que no había nada que temer, que ella era buena persona y no le haría nada malo. Estas palabras resultaban ser algo inútiles ya que no parecía acelerar sus pasos, una vez estuvo frente a Tenshi se puso más nervioso, esta solo le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.-Lo siento…¿quieres?.-Le ofreció de su vaso con jugo, este lo tomo gustoso y comenzó a beberlo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, probablemente por el dulce sabor.-Jeje.-Rio levemente.

Volvió a concentrar su vista a Enel, ya había comenzado a sudar, en sus pensamientos más oscuros y malvados reía burlonamente, llamando ingenuo y torpe a Enel. Ríe leve e inocentemente ante la vista de los demás, los autómatas no entienden que pasa y simplemente la observan extrañados mientras beben su jugo por un popote. Sin imaginarse que esa amable chica se estaba burlando del hombre al que el habían jurado lealtad. Pasan varios minutos en los cuales Enel sigue con lo suyo, por un momento se preocupa de que si bien no conseguiría el Kago, si podría hacerlo físicamente más fuerte, traga saliva ante esta idea.

-¡Kago!.-Grita nuevamente, ya había hecho lo mismo con diversas rocas y no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho ya en esta media hora, pero lo haría de nuevo, esta era la última vez, comenzaba a creer que esto no era nada más que una broma pesada de la chica. Para su sorpresa, esta vez destruye por completo la roca, por un momento su brazo se ve igual al de la chica cuando lo había golpeado en aquella ocasión, trata de mantenerlo pero inevitablemente vuelve a desaparecer.-Maldita sea, ¡Kago!, ¡Kago!, ¡Kago!.-Vuelve a intentarlo una y otra vez, pero no lo consigue.

-¡¿Qué?!.-Tenshi se encontraba ya con la típica silla de playa y con una sombrilla que la cubría del sol, por un momento había pensado que estar ahí no sería tan malo después de todo los autómatas eran muy serviciales, pero jamás espero que su entrenamiento de verdad lo conseguiría.

-Bien hecho mortal.-Enel mira con una sonrisa a la chica.-Comenzaba a dudar de ti y por un momento pensé en eliminarte a ti y a tú aldea.-Ahora no sabía si sentirse mal o feliz porque su entrenamiento falso termino funcionando. Pero seguía siendo increíble que de verdad haya funcionado. Enel por un momento desaparece a una alta velocidad de los ojos de la rubia, mira a su alrededor algo nerviosa, odiaba cuando hacía eso, no pasas mucho cuando Enel reaparece enfrente de ella, retrocede por la impresión.-Ten.-Le entrega una bolsa, ella extrañada la toma y mira su contenido, sus ojos no pueden contener la sorpresa, era una gran cantidad de monedas aparentemente de oro y alguna que otra joya.

Enel sonríe, los humanos eran iguales, de vez en cuando visitantes llegaban a Skypiea por accidente y al enterarse o al saber ya la leyenda, se obsesionaban y estúpidamente atacaban su territorio en busca de la ciudad de oro, lugar de donde consiguió una gran cantidad de oro para poder conducir la electricidad por toda el Arca, la energía utilizada para que el Arca Maxim funcione. Y el oro sobrante, el cuál había sido bastante, lo había guardado como su tesoro. Los humanos eran tan fáciles de predecir, les das algo de oro y harán lo que tú quieras, volviéndolos una excelente forma de manipulación para conseguir lo que quería. Aunque bueno, ella no era humana, pero aun así seguramente no era nada diferente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?.-Tenshi le mira extrañada.

Enel solo frunce el ceño, solamente lo estaba vacilando.-Es tuyo, digamos que un ''premio''.-Ríe levemente, molestando a Tenshi.-Mientras mejores sean los resultados que vea, más tendrás, a los humanos les fascina el oro y dado que tú fuiste criada por ellos imagino que no serás la excepción.-Estas palabras causan cierta irritación en Tenshi, en primer lugar ¿Cómo lo disfrutaría?, si está prácticamente amarrada a los al rededores del Arca y no se le permite salir bajo ninguna circunstancia y en segunda, la trata como si fuera alguna clase de mascota que acaba de hacer un truco y que pedirá una galleta o cualquier premio a cambio de volver a hacerlo.

-¿Y qué hare con él?, si se supone que no puedo salir.-Mira la bolsa con poco interés y se lo entrega nuevamente a Enel, este simplemente la observa.-No lo necesito.-Dice levemente, Enel suspira con molestia mientras la ve alejarse y subir al Arca simplemente camiando por las paredes…interesante técnica.

Su reacción no fue para nada esperada, jamás pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de permitirle salir a gastarlo ni nada, solo le permitiría tenerlo ahí…acumulándolo poco a poco, como haría un ser humano común…no, hasta los Skypieans tenían esa necesidad, la única razón por la que muchos de los soldados que tenía bajo su control y se negaban a jurarle lealtad luego de su conquista no murieron o suicidaron fue por el oro o mejor dicho dinero que él aseguraba a sus respectivas familias, asegurándoles una vida cómoda, poco le importaba a Enel el oro, todo el oro que había en la isla era manejado por él, si quería más oro solo tendría que exigir un tributo y listo. Su modo de gobierno era según él perfecto, ya que no existía la pobreza, algo bueno, de otro modo solo obtendría molestas quejas de falta de comida, agua o salud…cosas de mortales. En resumen, todos tenían un precio y ella no sería la excepción.

Spacey mira preocupado la situación, entendía que la chica había sido alejada de sus familias pero esos eran los deseos de Enel, tendría sus motivos, por lo que sentía era su deber cuando menos hacer la estadía de esa pobre chica más amena aquí…Aunque debía admitir que Enel se estaba pasando, no podía salir siquiera a cubierta por órdenes de Enel, ya que no quería que saltara desde lo alto para escaparse o que la rescataran, debía hablar con él.-¿Tu lo entiendes?.-Enel pregunta repentinamente.-Es una tonta, sería mejor que aceptara su destino, no saldrá de aquí con vida…-Ahí estaba el problema.

-Ese es el problema, Enel-sama.-Este le mira fijamente, esperando una explicación.-Ella está prácticamente secuestrada por lo que no se siente a gusto, si le da más libertades…tal vez ella no intentaría escapar.-Le sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Más libertades?...-Se cruzó de brazos considerándolo.-No lo creo, es demasiado riesgo.-Concluye finalmente, Spacey estaba por insistir cuando 5 grandes figuras aparecieron de entre las sombras, eran extremadamente altos, tan altos como Enel, su cuerpo resultaba realmente extraño y algo bizarro a la vista, su cuerpo era demasiado largo, sus pies eran muy pequeños y los brazos eran extremadamente largos y llevaban guantes, utilizaban grandes capuchas negras que cubrían más de la mitad de su rostro y todo su extraño cuerpo.

-Ya llegamos, Enel-sama.-Dice una de las figuras levantando su capcuha revelando que únicamente era un Autómata como los demás, se quitan todas las capuchas, cada figura no eran más de tres spaceys, uno encima de otro dando la ilusión de que era únicamente un ser y sus largos brazos solamente eran unos palos con guantes. Era un disfraz maestro, único y que jamás podría ser superado, de esto estaban consientes los autómatas, mostrándose orgullosos de su disfraz maestro. Enel utilizando su Mantra se aseguró de que no hubiera algún chismoso por los alrededores.

-Toda la información esta recopilada en esta libreta, Enel-sama.-El coronel Macro, quien había quedado a cargo de la misión y la principal mente maestra detrás de los disfraces, le entrego la libreta que contenía los frutos de sus investigaciones.

Básicamente toda la libreta se resumía en todos los países existentes en el continente, sus fronteras, poder militar, económico, político, recursos, etc. Enel poso principal atención en un país, El País de la Cascada.-Takigarue no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Cascada).-Sonrio ampliamente, una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Ya tenían su primer objetivo, esa aldea parecía tener un poder militar no muy alto, de hecho tenían pocos Ninja actualmente, razón por la cual seguido piden ayuda a Grandes Aldeas, como Knoha.-Esa pobre Nación, necesitan a un Dios que los guie.-La cantidad de humanos que había en el mundo le resultaba increíble y sería cansado perseguir a cada uno de ellos, podrían quedarse aquellos que le obedecieran en cambio aquellos que no, sufrirían la ira de Dios.

Mientras tanto Tenshi caminaba por los pasillos, por un momento había olvidado donde estaba, era difícil de asimilar y probablemente seguiría así un buen rato. Tal vez la rescatarían, si, sus amigos estaban vivos podrían llamar a su padre, él era muy fuerte y no perdería contra alguien como Enel, mientras tanto ella tendría que asegurarse de que no se volviera más fuerte de lo que era, de alguna u otra forma había conseguido aumentar su poder, él era capaz de usar su técnica, aún no era capaz de utilizarla voluntariamente pero si seguía así llegaría a un punto que la usaría mejor que ella. Solo le tomo poco más de una hora conseguir resultados, mientras que ella había tardado días en hacer algo así, probablemente se debía al ''entrenamiento'' distinto que habían usado, pero en realidad jamás se imaginó que podría resultarle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El Arca comienza a moverse, el movimiento le obliga a recargarse contra la pared, se mantiene así por unos instantes hasta que el Arca alcanza suficiente altura.-No sé si me acostumbrare a esto.-Murmura para sí misma mientras sigue su camino. Entra a su habitación.

Eso sí, tenía que reconocer que esta Arca tenía bastante clase, tal vez desperdiciaba demasiado oro o simplemente lo que decía era verdad y tenía demasiado.-Me pregunto cómo lo consiguió.-Se dice con sarcasmo a sabiendas de que lo más probable era que lo haya robado, no imaginaba como alguien como Enel tenía tanto poder es decir, seguramente alguien le enseño, ese poder no se obtiene así como así. Fuera quien allá sido debe estar pagando su error retorciéndose en su tumba ahora mismo. Suspira cansada. No puede hacer nada, únicamente tenía una idea en la cabeza: superar el Kago, algún nuevo nivel que le permite derrotarlo, era la única manera.

Camina por la habitación como si buscara algo, aunque en realidad no lo hace, solo le parece interesante la decoración, resultaba algo simple pero elegante a la vez. Mira el techo, nota que hay oro incluso en este...va desde la pared hasta el techo, abre la puerta de su habitación y observa que también están por los pasillos.-Curioso.-Cierra la puerta. Parece que este coro conduce la electricidad, ¿para qué?, no tenía idea. Nota un…¿concha?, en el techo en forma de espiral, vaya decoración más ridícula se le había ocurrido a Enel. Se recarga contra la pared y sin querer presiona un interruptor, entonces la concha comienza a liberar luz se tapa los ojos por la sorpresa, es como un foco.

(Nota: Es un Lamp Dial, sirve para almacenar luz ambiental y pude liberarla. Existen otra clase de Dials que pueden almacenar furza, calor, sabor u olor, etc. Les recomiendo investigar en la wiki de One Piece para que sepan más, ya que en el futuro aparecerán otras clases de Dial).

No puede evitar reír, resulta cómico y un tanto ridículo que una concha pudiera hacer eso, el mundo al que supuestamente pertenecía era bastante extraño seguramente y esto era una prueba de ello, como en un cuento de fantasía. Pero Enel lo había arruinado y ahora quería hacer lo mismo con este mundo. Aprieta sus puños con impotencia, solamente podía ser paciente e intentar mejorar su Kago con el tiempo, no sabría cuánto le tomaría, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Luego de algunos días a Tenshi se le permite salir a cubierta, eso sí, mientras el Arca Maxim está en movimiento.-Rayos.-Se dice Tenshi mirando hacia abajo, pasan encima de un pequeño pueblo, nota como se junta un pequeño bulto de personas que desde esa altura parecen pequeñas hormigas, ni loca pensaría en tirarse aun si estuvieran en medio del océano, resultaba irónico que teniendo alas tuviera miedo a tal altura ya que fácilmente podría planear tranquilamente hasta el suelo, pero eso no le hacía tener menos miedo.

Hacía ya unos días que habían llegado al país de la Cascada y desde entonces Enel no paraba de someter a los pueblos…si, era todo un cretino, al menos lograba hacerlo más o menos de una manera pacífica, los más fuertes del lugar intentaban derrotar a Enel, claro no podían hacerle nada y luego de una que otra amenaza el pueblo es sometido y obligados a ofrecer un tributo, no tenían oro, solamente conseguían dinero y ''papel'', en un principio Enel se enfurecía ya que le ofrecían según el algo inútil como papel y monedas de metal corriente. Luego Tenshi le explico cómo funcionaba el dinero aquí, provocando cierta ira en Enel pero terminaba aceptando.

-¡Detengan el Arca!.-Ordeno Enel, parecía tener cierta maña con las montañas en el punto de vista de Tenshi ya que era el único lugar en el que gustaba detenerse.-Takigakure, está a unos kilómetros.-Anuncia una vez el Arca ya estaba en el suelo.

Enel se levanta de su asiento, que resultaba bastante pretencioso para el gusto de Tenshi, todo era de oro para Enel, sus aretes en esas largas y extrañas orejas, aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad y tenía cierta tentación a tocarlas, ¿Cómo se sentirían?.-Muy bien Autómatas, es hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan.-Tenshi simplemente observa como una gran cantidad de autómatas se reúnen alrededor de Enel.-Ustedes se quedarán aquí y…-Parece pensar un momento.-Construirán una casa.-¿Una casa?.

-¿Una casa?, Enel-sama…-Hasta el Tenienten Spacey parecen estar intrigado, ¿Qué planeaba ahora?.

-Sí, la más grande…así que ustedes se quedarán aquí, mientras yo y Tenshi haremos nuestro trabajo, cumplan bien su parte del plan es importante.-Les dice, cuando nota un sonrojo en el rostro de los autómatas.-¿Qué?.-Pregunta.

-Sabía que algo surgiría entre ellos…

-¿Trabajo?, claro

-Jijiji

-Claro Enel-sama, nosotros le creemos.-Spacey se acerca amigablemente a Enel y le da unos golpecitos en la pierna con su codo.

Enel frunce el ceño molesto.-¡El Thor!.-Grita Enel y entonces un gran rayo cae del cielo e impacta con los autómatas, estos simplemente ríen divertidos, los rayos de Enel solo conseguían recargar sus energías, aunque estaban un poco aturdidos por el poder del rayo.-¡Bajen ya!.-Grita enfurecido, los autómatas obedecen y se bajan del arca rápidamente mientras ríen divertidos.

Tenshi mira esto con un leve sonrojo y algo de moletía, ¿ella con Enel?, jamás. Pero debía admitir que los autómatas eran muy divertidos y parecían dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de Enel al pie de la letra, ya que una vez todos estuvieron en el suelo, en una sorprendente muestra de habilidad, se pusieron de acuerdo rápidamente del trabajo que realizaría cada uno y comienzan con su trabajo. Algunos cortan árboles, con herramientas que algunos habían bajado antes de bajar, otros hacen los planos con cascos de constructora, se veían adorables en la opinión de Tenshi, en fin, parecían todos unos profesionales en su trabajo en equipo. Pero, ¿para que una casa?, algo se traía Enel entre manos y seguramente no sería nada bueno.

El Arca Maxim vuelve a elevarse y en poco tiempo están lo suficientemente alto como para ver a la lejanía lo que posiblemente era Takigakure, algo tendría que hacer, todo un país estaba por ser sometido, en cuanto esa aldea fuera derrotada todo el país estaría definitivamente condenado a la tiranía de Enel y por desgracia, Takigakure no tenía muchos ninja de hecho cuando ella realizo los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin solo habían tres equipos de esa aldea y ninguno paso el examen de hecho un equipo de ellos murió por lo que supo.-¿Para que una casa?.-Tenshi encaro a Enel, necesitaba respuestas.

-No la necesito.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué le dijiste a los autómatas que construyeran una?.-Seguramente se estaba haciendo el tonto.

-Ellos…son demasiado inocentes.-Tenshi se queda pensando en sus palabras unos momentos, ¿Qué quería decir?. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban en Takigakure, estaba rodeada de enormes árboles y la aldea no era muy grande que digamos, Enel se pone de pie y camina hasta la punta del arca.-En esta aldea…hay una persona muy poderosa, esa persona es digna de seguirme...Sin embargo, puedo sentir su dolor…-Las palabras de Enel son raras para Tenshi, ¿Qué disparates decía ahora?.-Durante años ha sufrido el rechazo, esa persona es digna de seguirme, pero debe mostrarme primero todo su potencial…Deathpiea.-Enel desde su posición lanza un rayo a unas esferas que estaban al lado de su asiento, las cuales se encargaban de dirigir la electricidad al Arca, esta comienza a crear nubes de tormenta que poco a poco cubren toda Takigakure.-Es hora de un nuevo juego de Supervivencia…Mamaragan (Trueno Pesado).-Enel lanza un rayo al cielo y esto provoca que una lluvia de rayos que caen en la aldea y sus alrededores.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les esté gustando xD, por favor no sean lectores ''fantasmas'' y déjenme review, ¿Qué les parece?, ¿les está gustando o no?, las sugerencias y consejos se aceptan xD. Especialmente con el ritmo de la historia, ¿no va muy deprisa o muy lento?.

 **Reviews**

 **Jpach07:** Bueno, Tenshi no se puede escapar el Mantra de Enel le diría lo que hace e.é, pero más adelante hará cosas muy interesantes, tu préstale atención :3. Jaja, bueno, Tenshi no tenía forma de saber cómo se llamaba el Haki en realidad xD igual que Enel, solo le invento un nombre chido. Gracias por tu review!

 **Tora Hayashi:** Jaja, yo tampoco quería que murieran :c pero tampoco me afecto demasiado, desde el primer capítulo sabíamos que estaban muertos xD. Y bueno, me alegra que te agrade Tenshi e.é es bastante mona si, pero también es muy fuerte y tiene experiencia en combate, sus dos cicatrices lo demuestran. Aunque trata de ser ''fría'' su personalidad naturalmente amigable se lo impide muchas veces.

 ***Prodigy23 fuera***


	5. Tristeza

Cap. 4 ''Tristeza''

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Enel observó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción todos los destrozos que llegaban a causar sus rayos, casas destrozadas, incendios, sin mencionar a las desafortunadas personas que habían tenido la mala suerte de estar cerca o ya de por si en el preciso lugar donde caería un trueno, esa era la mejor parte y la favorita de Enel, esta técnica tenía la desventaja de que no podía controlar donde caerían exactamente los truenos pero eso solo lo hacía aún más entretenido para Enel, le resultaba entretenido ver a aquellos desafortunados que habían estado en los lugares y momentos menos afortunados. La gente ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el Arca era la responsable de esto, pero para su mala suerte no eran capaces de ver quienes la abordaban, pues nadie tenía algún Miralejos y la Arca se encontraba muy por encima del suelo a tal punto que estaban poco más abajo que las nubes, las cuales comenzaban a ser reemplazadas por las nubes de tormenta creadas por el Arca Maxim.

Tenshi mira al cielo sin poder evitar abrir la boca y los ojos, luego dirige la vista a la Aldea de Takigakure, por desgracia los habitantes de la Aldea no solo no podían escapar debido a la enorme cantidad de rayos que caían por los alrededores de la aldea y la humedad del ambiente no ayudaba demasiado, pocos eran los que intentaban detener un rayo, la mayoría ni lo intentaba pues en esta aldea la naturaleza de Chakra que predominaba era el agua, algunos otros tenían el Chakra de Tierra intentaban crear barreras para protegerse, pero no servían para nada ya que igualmente eran alcanzados por el rayo, siendo destruidas casi al instante junto con las personas debajo de esta.

El Dios del Rayo observa la aldea con una sonrisa de satisfacción, las únicas veces que había usado estas técnicas había sido en islas del cielo y debido a la altura de estas los rayos caían mucho más rápido y era más inesperado para sus víctimas, sin aún a pesar de esto todo marchaba bastante bien, solo faltaba una cosa: que todos comenzarán a pelear entre sí, generalmente no le importaba si el peleaba contra todos, de todas formas era imposible que perdiera, pero si quería a ''esa'' persona de su lado era necesario intervenir ahora. Mira a Tenshi con firmeza.-Cuida el Arca, y no hagas nada estúpido.-Tenshi no se queda atrás y también mira a Enel, sin intención alguna de desviar la mirada, no quería molestarlo de ninguna forma, sería un suicidio, pero tampoco pensaba dejarse intimidar por completo.

Sorprendentemente Enel no mentía al llamarse a sí mismo ''Dios del Rayo'' –o al menos tenía cierta veracidad al poder transformarse a sí mismo en un rayo- nunca antes había visto, ni vería, a ningún otro ninja hacer algo así por más perfecto que fuera el control de su Raiton, tal vez el Raikage, pero nunca antes le había visto si quiera en persona. De momento el único capaz de hacer esto era él, para su desgracia no era nada débil.

Enel deja de tener si quiera una apariencia humana para pasar a tener únicamente forma humanoide, su cuerpo está hecho por completo de rayos, pensar si quiera en tocarlo era una verdadera estupidez por lo que Tenshi simplemente se limita a observar, chispas salen de su cuerpo y aparentemente da un salto impulsándose a sí mismo hasta el cielo, aparentemente a la misma velocidad de un rayo verdadero. Parece ser absorbido por las nubes al hacer contacto con estas, no pasa mucho cuando un Rayo especialmente poderoso cae en el suelo, es Enel quien cae sosteniendo su peso con una sola mano.-¡Saludos Mortales!.-Grita Enel para luego dar volteretas hacía atrás, el impacto del rayo fue mucho más poderoso que los demás, dañando severamente a las personas cercanas, entre ellos civiles. Enel finalmente se detiene frente a un ninja de rango Chunin, el ninja era alto 1.80 y de cuerpo robusto, utilizaba un chaleco similar al de Konoha solo que este tenía hombreras y era de color marrón oscuro.

-Con que fuiste tú.-Dijo con rencor el Chunin, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de quién era el causante de ello, vamos, no cualquiera cae del cielo de esa manera.-¡Me las pagaras, desgraciado!.-Grita con clara ira en su voz lanzando un puñetazo a Enel, la altura de Enel era superior a la de cualquier persona en esta aldea, y claro que era más alto que el Chunin pero este creía que por su complexión física tendría una gran ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que confiado por este hecho ataco sin pensárselo.

Enel ni si quiera intento evitar el ataque o bloquearlo, ''estúpido'' pensó Enel esperando el golpe que justamente al hacer contacto con este lo atravesó pero no se detuvo ahí, el Chunin recibió una dolorosa descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, aún con el dolor que sentía intento zafarse pero era inútil, la electricidad lo estaba matando poco a poco. Hasta que finalmente no pudo más y Enel retiro su mano de su pecho, que era el lugar donde el Chunin había lanzado su golpe, ahora su cuerpo está cubierto de seberas quemaduras, Enel no había hecho nada y aun así había quedado ileso, los civiles se mostraban aterrados, no era raro ver a alguien practicando sus Jutsus, generalmente del elemento agua en el lago que rodeaba el gran árbol de la aldea, pero nunca habían visto algo así. Quedo un hueco del tamaño del puño en el pecho de Enel que rápidamente se volvió a regenerar quedando como si nada hubiera pasado.-De todas las personas que están en esta aldea, solamente sobreviviremos 3, ¿quiénes serán?.-Con su bastón dio un golpe al tambor de la parte baja izquierda en su espalda, una luz brillo de este y crea una ráfaga de rayos con la forma de un lobo que atacan a los más cercanos rápidamente.

Rápidamente gran parte de los ninjas de la aldea –principalmente Chunin y Jounin, ya que eran los más experimentados- formaron grupos que rondaban las 8 personas, mientras que la minoría de estos atacaban a Enel individualmente lo cual resultaba completamente inútil pero a la vez entretenido para Enel, en el último juego de supervivencia tuvo demasiada ayuda y no pudo participar todo lo que él hubiera deseado, pero ahora se la estaba pasando en grande. Generalmente los juegos de supervivencia tenían un propósito especial, el de Birka había sido conseguir su ejército, mejor conocido como ''Las Fuerzas del Dios'', en Skypiea era simplemente elegir a los afortunados guerreros que tendrían la oportunidad más grande que se le podría conceder a un mortal, acompañarle a bordo del Arca Maxim al Fairy Vearth aunque para su desgracia no había salido tal y como lo había planeado, ya que tuvo que partir completamente solo, claro que luego encontró a los autómatas pero ellos no estaban calificados para la guerra, eran muy trabajadores y leales a él sobre todas las cosas, esa era la mayor virtud que tenían según Enel, pero necesitaba guerreros más aptos para el combate, tarde o temprano terminarían siendo dañados de gravedad.

Tal vez esta aldea no fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo después de todo, además de la persona que estaba buscando tal vez y solo tal vez hubieran algunos ninjas dignos de seguirle, solo tendría que observar atentamente y podría encontrar algunos candidatos.-Mierda.-Dijo uno de los ninjas que trataba de escapar al notar la presencia de Enel tras de él, sabía que estaba ahí, no lo veía pero ahí estaba.

-100.000.000 Volt Vari.-Enel aprieta la cabeza del ninja y una gran descargas eléctrica recorre su cuerpo.-Tú no sirves.-Concluye al confirmar que ya está fuera de combate sacudiéndolo como si de un muñeco de trapo se trátese, para luego lanzarlo hasta el interior de una librería, rompiendo los vidrios de está, un grito es escuchado por el Dios de rayo, alguien se estaba escondiendo en esa tienda, aunque claro esto no había pasado por desapercibido para él.-De todas formas morirá.-Se dice fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de esa persona que luego de un gemido se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de disminuir el sonido que al parecer era incapaz de controlar.-Yeah hahahahaha.-Enel no puede hacer otra cosa más que reír, caminando por las calles de la aldea, alejándose cada vez más para el alivio de la chica escondida.

Luego de caminar durante unos minutos la expresión de Enel ahora es completamente diferente a la divertida que mostraba con anterioridad, ahora se mostraba con su típica expresión que mezclaba el aburrimiento y la indiferencia, sabía que era seguido por grupos de Ninja –que creían ilusamente pasar desapercibidos- pero no hacían nada más que seguirlo.-Cobardes.-Dice Enel en voz baja con irritación, ¿todos los ninjas eran así?, bueno, no podía culparlos, después de todo habría que ser un tonto para atacarle a él directamente.-Tendré que comenzar.-Se dice deteniendo el paso y repentinamente desaparece ante la visa de los ninjas que le seguían, en total eran 4 grupos no muy grandes, cada uno únicamente de cuatro o cinco personas, todos iban por detrás de él sobre los techos, observándolo con una prudente distancia. El primer grupo, que se encontraba en una de las casas a su izquierda tuvo la desgracia de ser los primeros objetivos del Dios del rayo.

Tratan de encontrar la nueva ubicación de Enel, su búsqueda es detenida cuando sienten una luz detrás de ellos junto con un familiar sonido para todos, chispas, las cuales salen del cuerpo de Enel. Los demás grupos se percatan de esto, no hay tiempo para pensar y uno es el que comienza la iniciativa.-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego).-Era un ninja de rango Jounin que lanzó una ráfaga de fuego desde su boca, aunque esta era de un tamaño y potencia mucho menor a la mostrada por otros ninjas como Sasuke. Enel observo esto sin importancia, sin embargo casi al instante los demás ninjas también atacan con diferentes jutsusu de elemento agua y algunos de fuego.

-Kari (Luz Eléctrica).-Enel dice esto en voz baja y aparentemente se deja impactar por todos los ataques, una nube de polvo se levanta por el lugar, impidiendo ver a los ninjas el resultado de sus ataques consecutivos, no pueden evitar liberar una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se hace cada vez más grande al ver que Enel no está ahí, seguramente sus ataques consecutivos lo habían hecho pedazos, los miembros del grupo que iban a ser atacados por Enel ahora estaban heridos pero no importaba, podrían ser curados lo importante era que ahora Enel estaba acabado. Su pequeña sonrisa inicial poco a poco comienza a alargarse poco a poco, están por comenzar a festejar y a felicitarse entre sí, cuando la típica risa de Enel es escuchada por todos, entonces en el mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba hacía apenas pocos segundos Enel vuelve a ser formado por electricidad que aparentemente sale de la nada.-Es mi turno.-El cuerpo de Enel ahora se encuentra formado por electricidad, dejando muy por de lado su apariencia humana. Enel alza la palma de su mano izquierda al cielo y de este sale disparado un rayo hasta el cielo.

El rayo impacta contra las nubes de tormenta que cubren toda la aldea y sus al rededores, entonces ese rayo al impactar sobre las oscuras nubes parece estimularlas y pocos segundos después la cantidad de rayos que caían sobre el área parece cesar por un momento.-¡El Thor!.-Grita Enel y en ese mismo instante una gran columna de rayos cae sobre los 3 grupos restantes e inclusive Enel, sin embargo este no intenta esquivarlos por ningún momento y se limita a sonreír. La columna de rayos termina por destruir a los 3 grupos de ninjas e incluso las casas sobre las que se encontraban dejando únicamente un gran boquete en el suelo, Enel reaparece delante de este y simplemente suelta un gran bostezo.-Me pregunto si de verdad habrá alguien interesante en esta aldea.-Enel recarga su bastón de oro sobre su hombro izquierdo con la misma mano y se lleva la otra mano a la cintura mirando el boquete con cierta decepción.

Se da la vuelta contemplando el catastrófico paisaje que había creado en unos instantes, sonríe complacido al observar que ya habían algunos ninjas –y uno que otro caza recompensas o bandido- que habían llegado a una conclusión bastante interesante, habían dos opciones en este juego de supervivencia, intentar eliminar el problema de raíz desafiando a Enel a un combate que muy probablemente sería a muerte o bien podrían intentar luchar entre sí, aquel que fuera el más fuerte sobreviviría. Sin embargo aún la mayoría se reusaba a esta opción y seguían atacando a Enel, el valor que antes había sido mostrado por los ninjas desapareció por completo, mostrando únicamente desesperación con ataques torpes y sin ninguna coordinación.

-Sango (relámpago).-Enel lanza de su mano un rayo que termina por caer en el lago que rodea el árbol que se encuentra justo en medio de la aldea, algunos ninjas trataban de alejarse de la pesadilla que se vivía en la aleda atreves de los ríos que se conectaban con el lago, mala elección, luego de recibir una descarga eléctrica collerón inconscientes mientras se hundían en el agua.

…

Esto era simplemente horrible, Tenshi se llevó una mano a la frente por la frustración, poco a poco Enel había orillado a los habitantes a tal punto que ahora ya había quienes comenzaran a pelear entre sí por la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Mira a la parte superior del arca, donde se encontraba una especie de chimenea de la cual salían grandes cantidades de nubes de tormenta que cubrían cada vez más parte de los al rededores de la aldea, no entendía como era que esta cosa volaba si quiera, mucho menos hallaba lógica que la posibilidad de crear nubes de tormenta, pero al parecer era posible, definitivamente este sujeto era un alíen.

Sentía cierto nervosismo al ver una puerta al lado del ''trono'' en el cual Enel solía sentarse todos los días, mismo desde el cual era capaz de alimentar de electricidad toda el arca, por lo que sabía hasta esos momentos ahí estaba prácticamente toda la maquinaría que hacía funcionar al arca, nunca antes había entrado ahí, después de todo Enel se lo tenía prohibido por completo, únicamente había visto salir y entrar a varios de los pequeños robots, de vez en cuando Enel también entraba ahí, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que se hacía ahí, pero al parecer era lo suficientemente importante como para no dejar que una potencial enemiga entre ahí.

Hecha un último vistazo hacía la aldea debajo de ella, no logra ver casi nada, la altura impide ver exactamente qué es lo que sucede con más detalles, únicamente consigue ver a las personas, las cuales se ven realmente pequeñas desde esa altura y las casas. Se arma de valor.- _Dudo que se dé cuenta._ -Se dijo mentalmente para darse más valor, en muchas ocasiones había escuchado a Enel alardear para sí mismo sobre su omnisciencia o bien, ya directamente se lo decía claramente a ella, casi literalmente en la cara.

Comienza con pasos lentos en dirección a la puerta, no temblaba del miedo pero tampoco podía decir que no tenía nada de miedo, bueno, ella no podría decir que era exactamente miedo, más bien lo describiría como nervios. Quien sabe, si lo pensaba bien Enel si parecía tener cierto nivel de omnisciencia, pero eso no importaba, algo tendría que hacer, ¿qué haría?. Eso lo sabría con más exactitud una vez atravesara esa puerta. Una vez frente a la puerta la habre poco a poco.-¿Qué es esta cosa?.-Se dice sorprendida al ver el interior, no era exactamente una sala blanca gigante con muchos botones brillantes o algo por el estilo, pero la gran cantidad de máquinas, tuercas y demás aparatos que para su punto de vista resultaba extraños provocaban que la visión se volviera confusa.

No tenía idea de dónde empezar, el Arca no era algo tan simple como una licuadora, podría mover la palanca o presionar el botón equivocado y ¡PUM! todo explota, bueno, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, pero bien podría hacer que el arca callera al suelo junto con ella, aunque bien podría planear con sus alas, pero jamás lo había intentado desde esa altura, no estaba segura de poder controlar las corrientes de viento o tal vez podría ser alcanzada por algún rayo.-Ni modo.-Se dice en voz baja, para poder adentrarse en los pasillos de máquinas que al parecer era la parte inferior del Arca tenía que bajar por unas escaleras, sobre las maquinas habían cuatro pasillos, dos que cruzaban horizontalmente la gigantesca habitación y otras dos que lo hacían verticalmente, al parecer desde ahí podría ver a más detalle las maquinas.

Camina por uno de esos pasillos, pisa con cuidado, no parecían del todo seguros, una vez ahí nota que en las horillas de estos se encuentran barandales con los que se puede sostener, camina aún con cuidado mientras observa hacía abajo, donde puede ver la gran cantidad de máquinas, observa todas, no tiene ni idea de la utilidad de la gran mayoría, pero bueno, ahí estaban. Está a punto de rendirse y bueno, destruir a cualquier máquina que se le cruzara cuando algo llama su atención, eran los tres típicos engranajes, los tres de distintos tamaños que se hacían girar entre sí, Tenshi los mira y observa que es lo que provocan, parecen hacer girar una banda la cual parece encender alguna clase de motor o maquina cubica, que es al menos el doble de su tamaño, retrocede su vista y observa un gran cable negro conectado a este ''motor'' y en el otro extremo conduce hasta una esfera de lo que parece ser oro, igualmente este es al menos el doble de su tamaño.-Con tanto Oro podría retirarme y vivir en el lujo.-Se dice Tenshi en voz baja, este tipo tenia tanto oro que hasta le salía de las orejas, solo faltaba que también se bañara con este.

Era realmente complicado conseguir ver esa esfera, ya que se encontraba por debajo del suelo, pero un hueco por el cual entraban distintos cables le permitieron observarla, consiguió ver chispas que salían de esta, sintió una corriente de viento fresca, probablemente mantiene la temperatura de esa esfera, probablemente para que no se derritiera.-Si que piensa en todo.-Se dice al ver el ingenio que Enel había demostrado, tal vez fuera un demente pero no era idiota. Ni tampoco podría engañarlo con un eclipse probablemente, ya saben lo típico de ''oscuridad eterna'' o ''la luna tapa al sol para siempre'', etc. El hueco era lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver a través de él, sin embargo, resultaba imposible entrar o si quiera meter una mano, por un momento considero romper un pedazo de madera. Pero sería algo tonto, no parecería natural, lo cual resultaría muy útil para una coartada en caso de que Enel volviera o bien, su plan fallara.

Se acerca a los engranajes, recubre sus manos con Haki de la Armadura, aunque ella lo llamara Kago y sostiene el engranaje más pequeño, que era al menos tres veces más grande que su cabeza, utiliza toda su fuerza pero consigue detener el movimiento de los engranajes, finalmente luego de hacer un último esfuerzo y saca el engranaje, el movimiento de los engranajes se detiene y con ello el motor. Suela el engranaje dejándolo caer con fuerza, al poco tiempo escucha un ruido que no consigue identificar con claridad, como cuando un auto no enciende, sale hasta la cubierta y mira con una gran sonrisa como las nubes negras dejan de salir de aquella chimenea de oro, no tenía ni idea de que había hecho pero había funcionado y eso era lo que importaba.

Aunque, aún quedaba un gran problema que la chica no se había puesto a considerar hasta ese preciso momento, únicamente quito un engranaje, Enel bien podría simplemente llegar y volverlo a poner y listo, nada paso aquí, simplemente conseguiría ser asesinada por ese egocéntrico lunático con complejo de Dios. Por suerte aún tenía tiempo para pensar o al menos más del que podía pedir, no se notaba demasiado el paro de la producción de nubes y Enel parecía estar ocupado con los ninjas ahí abajo, pero no tomaría mucho para que se hiciera notorio la falta de nubes y resultaba más que obvio quien era la culpable.

…

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, nada especial, como ya era de costumbre se levantaba temprano por las mañanas –generalmente alrededor de las 6:00- inclusive ella se sorprendía de la gran cantidad de energía que tenía todos los días aun levantándose tan temprano y además de acostarse hasta poco antes o después de las doce y media. Bueno, tal vez esa era una de las pocas ventajas de le había traído el ser la contenedora del Siete Colas, probablemente las descomunales cantidades de energía y Chakra eran las únicas ventajas que tenía gracias a esto, pero si era sincera consigo misma, no valía la pena o al menos no para ella.

Tomo un baño, su departamento no era muy grande pero tampoco era extremadamente pequeño, era de un tamaño adecuado, lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas vivieran ahí sin ningún problema, por lo que se podría decir que le iba bastante bien en cuanto a espacio. Especialmente cuando en realidad no tenía demasiado, tenía algunos muebles y unas que otras decoraciones por el pasillo, unos cuadros, un sofá y bueno…lo típico, su departamento no era la gran cosa, de hecho, tenía una habitación completamente vacía. La guardaba por si, gracias a alguna casualidad del destino, llegaba a tener a alguien con quien compartir departamento, tal vez algún amigo o amiga, cualquiera de los dos géneros estaba bien.

Su baño era…demasiado común, no era feo pero tampoco era algo a lo que pudieras llamar lindo.- _Como todo en mi vida._ -Pensó con tristeza y la mirada en el suelo.-¡Bueno!, si sonríes todo mejorara.-Se dice convencida recuperando el ánimo o al menos eso trata de aparentar.

Con un nuevo y mejorado humor se seca rápidamente el cuerpo con una toalla rosa, mira la pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia, había usado esa pijama por ya dos años.-Necesito una nueva.-Se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se colocó su ropa interior y su ropa ninja, abrocho bien sus sandalias ninja y prosiguió a secarse su cabello. Daba gracias por haber hecho caso a los consejos que les daban sus maestros en la academia y por los cuales utilizaba el cabello cortó ya que el cabello largo podría estorbarles en algún momento crítico. Además de que le ahorraba bastante tiempo a la hora de prepararse para salir en cualquier ocasión, no tardaba tanto en secarse su cabello, ¿qué otra Kunoichi en esta aldea podría darse ese lujo además de ella?, nadie, solo ella y era un punto a su favor.

Busco en el segundo cajón de en medio, lugar donde guardaba los kunai y shuriken, tomo la…cosa esa que se ponía en la cintura, jamás supo cómo se llamaba o mejor dicho jamás conseguía recordarlo. En el guardo cosas básicas que todo ninja debía llevar, si es que sabía lo que hacía, recordó con una pequeña sonrisa su primera misión, había sido hace ya alrededor de dos o tres años, lleno su bolsa de puras armas y se olvidó de llevar alguna venda, medicina, alcohol o dinero siquiera, además de llevar más de lo que podía cargar en una gran mochila. Pero vamos, no podían culparla ¿verdad?, era su primera misión y estaba totalmente emocionada, aunque fuera únicamente para ayudar en una granja juraba que los seguían ninjas bandidos aun cuando estaban a cinco metros de la entrada a la Aldea.

Ríe levemente, si, esos fueron definitivamente los mejores momentos que jamás ha vivido hasta en ese entonces, esa emoción de vivir una nueva aventura, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por decir que esos han sido sus mejores momentos, después de todo no recordaba jamás haber recibido algún regalo de cumpleaños, cumplido, caricia o si quiera haber tenido alguna charla amigable con quien sea sin que llegaran sus padres y le regañaran por hablar con ella, siempre era la misma historia. Pero no se rendiría, el mundo era demasiado grande y como su difunta madre solía decir ''todo es mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro''. En realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella o alguna foto, solamente recordaba que tenía un largo pelo verdoso como el suyo, pero no recordaba para nada su nombre, ni tampoco conocía a nadie que le pudiera hablar sobre ella, solamente recordaba que le decía esa frase, pero eso era a lo años, no recordaba nada más.

Una vez mete todo lo necesario en la bolsa de su cintura –Kunaish, Shurikens y algunas vendas- y alista una mochila pequeña que cuelga en su espalda, únicamente llevaba lo esencial, como debía hacerlo una Kunoichi profesional como ella. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, probablemente era la Ninja más poderosa de toda la aldea, superando al líder de la aldea, aunque bueno, en opinión de Fu no era algo muy difícil de lograr, Takigakure no era una aldea que destacara mucho en cuanto a poder militar, económico, social o cualquier otro, ni si quiera en juegos de mesa, no tenían mucho que ofrecer más que ella, la contenedora del Siete Colas, por lo que sabía el poder de una bestia era comúnmente medido por el número de colas así que en teoría, ella debía tener una de las bestias más poderosas de todas, pero aun así, se preguntaba cuan mejor hubiera sido su vida sin esa cosa dentro de ella.

Sale de su casa como solía hacerlo todos los días, por la ventana, corriendo por los tejados infantilmente, dando saltitos de un tejado a otro con gran habilidad, de vez en cuando solía sacar unas alas de insecto de su espalda para impulsarse o ya directamente volar. Como siempre, escucha los gritos de quejas y murmullos de la gente, que como siempre se quejaban de ella, sentía feo al lograr distinguir sin querer sus palabras, la llamaban ''cosa'' y amenaza. No sabía cómo podía ella representarles una amenaza, únicamente quería ser su amiga y de hecho, se supone que el propósito de los contenedores de bestia era proteger a la aldea y contener el poder de las bestias, por eso se llamaban ''contenedores de bestias'', pero eso no la deprimía o extinguía sus ganas de seguir haciendo amigo, siempre trataba de ganarse la confianza de todos con una gran sonrisa, vamos, una sonrisa tan bonita como la suya gritaba ''¡Quiero ser tu amiga!'', así es, no solo era la Kunoichi más poderosa de la aldea y de todo el país de la Cascada también era la más simpática, sonríe aún más ampliamente para sí misma al llegar a esta conclusión tan obvia sobre si misma.

Con este nuevo pensamiento consigue darse ánimos, lastimosamente era algo que tenía hacer, reflexionar sobre sí misma una y otra vez para siempre volver a concluir en lo mismo, quizás algún día haría un amigo, lo que más deseaba. A pesar de que ella sabía lo que los demás pensaban de ella, no siempre a sus espaldas, siempre trataba de no desanimarse para que cuando conociera a alguna buena persona no le viera triste, sería mucho mejor mostrarle una gran sonrisa, no unos ojos feos y llorosos.

Durante el camino piensa e imagina todas las cosas divertidas que podría hacer con un amigo o una amiga, no lo sabía con certeza pero por si acaso hacía dos listas mentales para amigos hombres y mujeres, a los chicos no les gustaba lo mismo que a las chicas así que tenía sentido que hiciera lista con cosas diferentes, ¿verdad?. Antes de que se diera cuenta esta en la entrada/salida noreste de la aldea, en frente de ella ya se encuentran sus dos compañeros de equipo Kegon un joven de ojos color negro y pelo castaño rizado separado hacía los lados sobre su banda ninja, lleva una chaqueta gris larga abierta con dos bolsas para portar armas en cada brazo, también lleva un pantalón gris con cinturón marrón, además de las ya tan usadas sandalias azules. También estaba Yoro, su vestimenta consta de un chaleco en el cual porta dos pequeños pergaminos en el pecho sobre una camisa gris de manga larga cuello de tortuga, además de un pantalón gris con vendas en su piernas izquierda, queda de más decir que también usa las sandalias azules y su banda ninja. Por alguna razón a Fu le agradaba más este último, tal vez era por su alocado peinado hacía un lado, le resultaba gracioso.

-Llegas tarde.-Aviso Kegon una vez la peliverde morena estaba frente a ellos.

-Lo siento.-Se llevó una mano a la nuca avergonzada.-¿Ya está todo listo?.-Pregunto esperando partir lo antes posible.

-Espera…-Yoro se encontraba hurgando diversas cosas en su mochila, eso era una de las cosas que más le agradaban a Fu de Yoro, a pesar de que parecía un chico completamente relajado y que no le tomaba importancia a nada o seriedad si quiera, era en realidad una persona muy dedicada en todo lo que hacía y se preparaba para todo, y cuando decía todo realmente era todo.

A Kegon lo conocía desde la academia Ninja, no sabía si le odiaba o caía bien, por un lado había sido la única persona que le conocía de toda la vida y no le insultaba o miraba con odio, pero tampoco era muy animado o salían a pasear como amigos –ni entrenaban juntos, solo cuando era genin por entrenamiento obligatorio por parte de su Sensei- así que lo dejaba como una persona en la cual podía confiar, de vez en cuando le hacía favores o le salvaba la vida durante misiones, cosa que nunca antes habían hecho por ella, ni si quiera otros compañeros de misiones cuando él no estaba disponible o en otra misión. Yoro…bueno, en realidad Yoro era nuevo en la aldea, apenas se había mudado de una pequeña aldea cercana, al parecer su abuelo era un retirado de la guerra y él se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía y lo había hecho muy bien, hace un mes llegó e inmediatamente supo que era nuevo, ¿cómo?, bueno, cuando tratas de hacer amigos tan constantemente como ella lo hacía conseguía recordar los rostros y en un 80-70% los nombres por lo que ver una cara nueva –que se fuera a quedar permanentemente- fue una gran sorpresa y más que no le odiaba, aun cuando se enteró de su…condición.

En realidad Yoro era amigable con todo el mundo, pero a pesar del corto tiempo en el que tenía conociéndolo sabía que era una buena persona con la que podría contar en el futuro y aunque odiara decirlo un gran remplazo para su anterior compañero, era un pesado. Ambos eran potenciales mejores amigos en opinión de Fu, ya se encargaría de que se hicieran tan buenos amigos que algún día comprarían collares o pulseras –cualquier accesorio en realidad- de la amistad.

La misión en esta ocasión no era especialmente difícil, misión rango A, el equipo como siempre sería liderado por Kegon lo cual estaba perfecto para ambos miembros, hasta ahora no había fallado en ninguna misión y se debía probablemente a la extraordinaria capacidad que tenía este hombre para el liderazgo, parecía que había nacido para liderar batallones enteros directo a la victoria sobre cualquier enemigo o bestia. La misión consistían en echar de un puerto pesquero a una tripulación famosa de piratas, los piratas no eran la gran cosa aún si estos tenían gran fama por lo que bastaba y sobraba con dos Jonin y una Jichuriki, podrían enviar únicamente a Chunin pero ese puerto generaba grandes ganancias al país debido a la gran cantidad de peces que habitaban en esa zona, por lo cual era de suma importancia que un equipo más que calificado fuera ahí.

El equipo partió con tranquilidad de la Aldea, no sin recibir una mirada de cierto odio concentrado en Fu, Kegony Yoro no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y dirigieron una mirada desafiante hacía los dos chunin encargados de la puerta.-No tienen derecho.-Dijo Yoro con molestia una vez estaban a varios metros de la entrada.-Esos flojos se quedan ahí todo el día sin hacer nada, no interrogan o hacen su trabajo de guardias preguntando identidades o algo, un espía podría entrar fácilmente y aun así se sienten superiores.-Yoro se mostraba indignado ante la actitud de los guardias.

Fu no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su compañero, de verdad había encontrado a un amigo ahora.-Déjalos.-Kegon habló.-De todas maneras, aunque se atrevieran a hacer algo Fu es demasiado para ellos.-Si, eso era cierto. Fu sonrió completamente alagada.

-Seh.-Exclamó Fu con grandeza e hinchando el pecho.

-Pero no es nada humilde.-Menciono Yoro con una pequeña sonrisa, Yoro y Fu rieron fuertemente mientras que Kegon se limitó a sonreír.

Ahora estaba completamente segura, no estaba tan sola como había creído estarlo todo este tiempo, Kegon era un buen amigo y siempre lo había sido, tal vez su obsesión con escuchar las palabras ''seamos amigos'' le había cegado e impedido ver que un amigo no se pedía, se hacía y ahí estuvo todo este tiempo, Kegon un gran amigo que le había apoyado y ella pensaba igualmente hacerlo. Y también estaba Yoro, él era de esa clase de personas que te alegraban el día, era muy bromista y protector con sus amigos, ahora no necesitaba escucharlo, estaba segura de que eran amigos. Y no pensaba fallarles, los tres serían los mejores amigos por siempre.

…

La vida era algo realmente frágil, nunca antes se había detenido a observar el mundo, más allá de las personas con las que estaba tan obsesionada en entablar amistado, el mundo era realmente inmenso y lleno no solo de personas, también de árboles, animales, insectos, montañas, mares, peces y un sinfín de más cosas que estaban presentes en sus días pero que no notaban o más bien, preferirían olvidar todo lo posible. La muerte. Desde aquella misión en el cual echaron del puerto con total éxito a los piratas los lazos entre su equipo se habían fortalecido más que nunca y ahora tenían más excusas para reunirse, más allá de las misiones, se relajaban juntos y cada vez que terminaban una misión de regreso a su aldea se detenían en un pequeño restaurante, un lugar humilde pero con comida deliciosa que disfrutaban hasta la última cucharada entre risas mientras se contaban anécdotas o hablaba sobre la misión.

Ahora ya no consideraba que sus días de torpeza fueran los mejores, ahora eran estos, esos divertidos momentos con sus dos mejores amigos, tal vez no fueran decenas de amigos con los que compartir pero ellos dos eran mucho mejor de lo que podían serlo decenas de personas, de todas formas sería incomodo ir todos juntos si fueran tantos. Por desgracia, esos días ya habían quedado atrás y únicamente duraron 3 meses, los cuales fueron demasiado cortos para Fu.

Todo había sido su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sucedió hace apenas dos días, regresaban de una misión rango A los detalles son demás, todo había salido con total éxito como y como ya era de costumbre se dirigían a ese restaurante en medio del camino a un par de kilómetros de la aldea, la mejor opción para descansar luego de un largo viaje o misión. Todo iba con normalidad, ordenaron Curry y luego tenían planeado comprar unas paletas heladas o quizá un refresco y relajarse debajo de la sombre de un árbol, sería perfecto.

Sin embargo nada salió como lo habían planeado, inmediatamente luego de terminar su comida dos hombres aparecieron en el restaurante, con una increíble rapidez se encargaron de los dueños del local, dos empleadas y los pocos cuatro clientes –además de ellos- había sido tan rápido que no se habían dado cuenta, uno entro tranquilamente por la puerta y el otro había entrado por el techo en el segundo piso, donde parecían vivir los dos dueños, una pareja de ancianos amables con cualquiera, hasta Fu, le agradaban pero habían sido asesinados sin misericordia al instante, todos lo supieron gracias a sus gritos, que fueron solo el inicio de otros.

Eran Kakuzu y Hidan, ambos miembros de una organización criminal conocida últimamente por su afán de cazar a los Jinchuriki o al menos esa era su intención y al parecer ella sería la primera en la lista. Reconocieron a Kakuzu de inmediato, era un ninja renegado muy famoso en la aldea de hecho, probablemente era aún más famoso que cualquier de los lideres anteriores de la aldea, no había ninja en la aldea que no lo conociera mientras que tardaron un poco más en reconocer a Hidan pero igual mente tenía su fama, un creyente loco y obsesionado en extremo. Ambos usaban sus túnicas de Akatsuki de manera distinta, Kakuzu la usaba correctamente y abotonada mientras que Hidan era más relajado y la tenía abierta dejando ver su pecho.

Rápidamente hicieron saber sus intenciones que claramente no eran nada agradables, pero antes de eso como siempre Fu intento hacerse su amiga, pero Kakuzu cortó su ilusión y le dejo en claro su objetivo: ella.-Ya veo.-Dijo Fu entendiendo que esta situación únicamente podría resolverse de una forma y todos sabían perfectamente cuál era. Retrocedió rápidamente de un salto hacia atrás, los tres le enfrentarían como un equipo y se pusieron en posición de lucha, preparados para cualquier ataque por parte de los dos Akatsuki frente a ellos.

Los pocos y escasos segundos antes de dar comienzo oficialmente a la pelea eran siempre los más estresantes para Fu, esa incomodidad de no saber quién comenzara dando el primer ataque o siquiera si es buena idea atacar primero, bien podría ser parte del plan de tu enemigo y al atacar primero, como es que él quiere, simplemente terminarías cayendo en su trampa sin ningún remedio. No era del tipo de Kunoichi que acostumbrara hacer planes complejos o estrategias creativas y sorprendentes, a diferencia de su compañero y líder Kegon, ni tampoco sabía darle la vuelta a la pelea con un sorpresivo movimiento –sea intencional o mera suerte- como lo hacía Yoro de vez en cuando, ese era su principal problema, creía que su única ventaja que a la vez era su maldición, era el Siete Colas, ¡Y ni siquiera podía controlar del todo su poder!, únicamente había conseguido controlar 2 colas, luego de la tercera cola perdía el control y ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho, no era una opción, podría terminar dañando a sus amigos.

Luego de unos segundos de intensa presión para Fu, Hidan decidió ser el primero en atacar contra Fu sin embargo Yoro desenfundo una Katana que tenía en la espalda, él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su manejo con la espada.-Yo me encargo de este, Fu, tú y Kegon desháganse de Kakuzu.-Dijo mientras forcejeaba con toda su fuerza contra el Akatsuki quien se veía totalmente confiado.

Fu asintió con la cabeza y junto con Kegon fueron contra Kakuzu, el cual demostraba una enorme habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo tenían que reconocer tanto Fu como Kego, él era muy, muy fuerte. Por un momento de verdad comenzaron a dudar poder salir de esta vivos.- _No me quedare de brazos cruzados_.-Se dijo mentalmente Fu, luego de seguir intentando acabar con Kakuzu cuerpo a cuerpo escucharon el grito de Yoro, ambos giraron para ver que le había sucedido, Hidan le había cortado un brazo y ahora lambia la sangre de su Oz con sadismo mientras reía. Fu, sin ninguna otra opción comenzó a utilizar dos ''colas'' del Siete Colas, este no era un lugar muy adecuado como para usar las alas para volar por lo que únicamente utilizaba el Chakra extra.

La pelea transcurrió mucho pero de lo que Fu hubiera deseado, lastimosamente a pesar de la gran ventaja que creía tener por sus superiores cantidades de Chakra no era capaz de realizar mucho daño a Kakuzu y Hidan, sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban ahora en el suelo y al borde de la muerte, Yoro sin su brazo comenzaba a desangrarse gravemente, apenas seguía con vida y aunque intentara ponerse de pie terminaba cayendo al suelo por el cansancio y dolor. Por otro lado Kegon se especializaba más que nada en el Ninjutsu y un poco en el Taijutsu pero ahora sus reservas de Chakra estaban casi agotadas, lo suficiente como para tenerlo arrodillado en el suelo por el cansancio, esta debilidad Kakuzu no la desaprovecho y le piso la cabeza, hundiéndola con fuerza en el suelo, Kegon intentaba forcejear pero Kakuzu era demasiado.

-Es hora del ritual.-Dijo Hidan al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaban aún muertos, no sabía que planeaba hacer pero no dejaba que ese sádico bebedor de sangre les hiciera nada y voló rápidamente hasta este, por desgracia Kakuzu no la dejaría ir y son sus hilos enredo el brazo de Fu, seguido de su otro brazo y piernas, dejándola inmóvil. Hidan mientras tanto había dibujado un pentagrama en el suelo muy extraño, que no significaba más que problemas para Fu, poco a poco Fu vio como sus compañeros de equipo eran asesinados por Hidan, quien en un acto de masoquismo perforaba y cortaba su propio cuerpo con aparente placer y el daño era transmitido a sus compañeros hasta que finalmente murieron.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no le importaba a Fu, por primera vez en su vida de verdad sentía odio y deseos de matar a alguien, era algo indescriptible para ella que nunca antes había sido capaz de sentir tanto odio hacía alguien o si quiera imaginar sentirlo alguna vez. E hizo algo que se había prometido no hacer, se dejó llevar por la ira y dejo que ese manto rojo, que de vez en cuando la cubría por las noches aunque hacía ya mucho que no las veía la cubrieran, no sabía que pasaría pero no le importaba ya, solo se dejó llevar mientras una lagrima de impotencia y tristeza se resbalaba por su rostro.

Cuando despertó y recupero la cordura lo que antes había sido un pequeño restaurante acogedor había sido reducido a nada más que un montón de tablas. Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba muy cansada y no tenía ni idea de que paso, estaba confundida. No había quedado ningún rastro de los dos Akatsuki, únicamente un trozo de su túnica negra con una nube manchada de sangre, no sabía si consiguió matarlos o como mínimo alejarlos de la aldea y tal vez del país, a su lado estaban los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y llevo una mano a la mejilla de Kegon, su cuerpo estaba frio.-No.-Trato de negarlo e intento sentir el latido de su corazón, no escuchó nada y seguido intentó lo mismo con Yoro, ambos estaban irremediablemente muertos, de hecho, a Yoro le habían perforado el corazón, no había manera de que siguiera con vida.

Eso había sucedido hace ya un par de días, sus dos mejores y únicos amigos habían muerto por culpa de Akatsuki, no tenía idea de que había sucedido con ellos o donde estaban, pero estaba claro que no se rendirían tan fácilmente y volverían pronto, no podía quedarse aquí, únicamente conseguiría que muriera más gente. La noche anterior había comenzado a empacar sus cosas, no pensaba llevar demasiadas cosas, únicamente conseguiría retrasarse, sería mucho mejor únicamente llevar lo necesario, como algunos cambios de ropa, Kunai, Shurikens y algunas medicinas, pensaba salir esa misma mañana, ya se había tardado demasiado. Cuando estaba por salir dio un último vistazo a su departamento, de vez en cuando sus amigos venían de visita, en un mueble tenía varias fotos de ella con sus amigos, una en especial llamo su atención.

Los tres estaban posando para la cámara, ella se encontraba en medio y se colgaba con ambos brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros, Yoro sonreía ampliamente mientras que Kegon se mostraba algo molesto por su acción de último momento al posar para la foto. Aun no conseguía digerirlo, ya había asistido al entierro y visto sus cuerpos ser enterrados y sin embargo, aun así, le parecía tan irreal, pareciera como si en cualquier momento fueran a entrar por esa puerta pero ella sabía que no sucedería por más que esperara.

Se dejó caer sobre un sofá individual al lado de ese mismo mueble, sus ojos aún estaban algo húmedos, no había podido dejar de llorar casi toda la noche hasta que finalmente se había agotado y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. Miro el reloj colgado en su pared, eran casi las doce en punto, se limpió una última lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos decidida a no llorar más, ya lo había decidido, saldría de la aldea en busca de los Akatsuki, ¿querían pelea? Pues ella se las daría.

Se puso de pie.-No llorare más.-Se dijo con determinación, sin embargo esa decisión se transformó en confusión, sentía una extraña sensación, como cuando sientes que alguien te observa aunque no conseguía ver a nadie, trato de no darle importancia, seguido Anbus de la aldea le seguían pero ahora no se los permitiría solo los ignoraría y los dejaría atrás. Por un momento la idea de los Anbu le basto, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente era totalmente diferente, esta sensación de ser observada no era como solían hacerlo los Anbu –que tampoco eran la gran cosa para ella- pero esta era diferente, tal vez por el hecho de que no se preocupaba por ser descubierto, si estaba cerca, tenía que admitirlo, era muy bueno. En un solo instante esa sensación de ser espiada desapareció como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí.-Extraño.-Se dijo con rareza. Tomo la foto y la guardo en su mochila.

Finalmente salió de su departamento sin preocuparse de cerrar con llave la puerta, de todas formas se había llevado todo su dinero y nunca nadie se había interesado en intentar robarle en años, aun de niña era capaz de defenderse, otra ventaja de ser Jinchuriki del Siete Colas. El Kage de la aldea ya estaba consciente de su salida de la aldea, al igual que toda la aldea probablemente, y su departamento seguiría a su nombre, por si conseguía sobrevivir. Ella estaba consciente de que sería un viaje muy peligroso, pero vamos, Takigakure no se distinguía por tener a Ninjas poderosos, ni si quiera el Kage era muy fuerte o al menos no tan fuerte como lo habían demostrado esos dos Akatsuki, ya le había visto pelear antes y seguramente tampoco él sería capaz de vencerlos, únicamente quedaba ella como opción y sería mucho más seguro para la aldea que ella se fuera, bien, de todas formas ella pensaba buscarlos.

Se sentía extraña al querer enfrentar a alguien, un deseo de lucha que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, únicamente había aprendido todo lo que pudo sobre los combates Ninja por defensa personal pero casi por completo por obligación al ser la contenedora del Siete Colas ya que según el Kage era su obligación aprender a controlar su poder a la perfección para la defensa de la aldea, aunque ella estaba segura de que no era un sujeto con muy buenas intenciones, al igual que los ancianos chismosos del consejo, eran de las pocas personas de las que jamás intentaría siquiera hacerse su amiga.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse.-Demonios.-Se dijo mirando el cielo oscuro.-No tengo mucha ropa, menos mal traje una sombrilla.-Se dijo sacando una sombrilla roja de su mochila y se cubrió esperando la probable lluvia que dentro de poco caería sobre la aldea, probablemente.

Jamás se esperó que esas nubes negras fueran a traer consigo a aquella persona, se hacía llamar Enel, no sabía que pensar exactamente de él. Por un lado jamás tuvo en realidad una relación estrecha con nadie además de Yoro y Kegon, de hecho la odiaban y estaba muy consciente de ello, y sintió un gran enojo al ver a aquellas personas hipócritas que muchas veces le habían llamado monstruo que con algo de intimidación habían cedido y ahora peleaba entre sí a muerte.-Creo que…debería hacer algo…-Se dijo no muy segura.

-Saludos.-Una voz tranquila y que parecía un poco feliz capturo su atención, Fu se encontraba enfrente de la salida de la aldea, con su velocidad seguramente podría salir desapercibida pero esa culpa de tener que ayudarles la había detenido, pero no pasó desapercibido, frente a ella ahora estaba Enel.-Te he estado buscando, tú eres Fu, ¿verdad?.-Una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio frente a ella.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado a aquellos que sigan el fanfic, no tengo muchos reviews pero bueno, me conformo xD. Espero que más gente se una en el futuro, ahora a contestar sus reviews :3

 **Jpach07:** Jaja, como puedes ver si es Fu. Y me agrada que tomes atención a detalles como Arzt, ustedes manténgase atentos a los pequeños detalles y podrán darse una idea de que podrá pasar en el futuro.

 **Tora Hayashi:** Bueno, Enel aun no es capaz de controlar el ''Kago'' (Haki de la Armadura) a voluntad pero tuvo más facilidad para usarla a la que mostro Luffy debido a que el ya controla uno de los tipos de Haki, el Haki de la Observación. Y bueno, las demás aldeas tendrán que hacer algo por supuesto xD ya tienen bastante de que preocuparse con los Akatsuki, ¿Cómo reaccionaran contra una invasión alienígena? e.é


	6. Escarabajo

Cap. 5 ''El Escarabajo''.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mini-historia: 1/4

 _La amenaza_

El equipo Anbu que Tenshi dirigía hasta hace pocos días ha llegado a Konoha aun recuperándose de sus heridas, sin perder tiempo e ignorando sus heridas informan lo antes posible al Hokage.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Saludos.-Una voz tranquila y que parecía un poco feliz capturo su atención, Fu ya se encontraba enfrente de la salida de la aldea, con su velocidad seguramente podría salir desapercibida pero esa culpa interna de tener que ayudarles la había detenido, pero a diferencia de lo que había creído en un principio no pasó por desapercibid, frente a ella ahora estaba Enel.-Te he estado buscando, tú eres Fu, ¿verdad?.-Una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio frente a ella.

Era un hombre realmente extraño, y no lo decía únicamente por su inusual trato aparentemente amable hacía ella, si no que literalmente resultaba un poco extraño a la vista. Empezando con su altura, fácilmente podría medir poco más de dos metros y sin embargo a diferencia de la mayoría de tipos que rondaban esa misma altura él era delgado pero musculoso, vestía con ropas muy llamativas y hasta se podría decir ''lujosas''. Vestía con unos pantalones muy anchos de color anaranjado con decorados de líneas horizontales negras. Encima de su cintura portaba un fajín de color azul oscuro que sujetaba una especie de velo de un azul más claro. Resultaba imposible no notar sus largos lóbulos que llegaban hasta debajo de los hombros, le daban una apariencia de Buda. También llevaba encima joyería empezando por los brazaletes que llevaba en sus brazos y piernas, además de los posibles causantes de sus largos lóbulos, unos pesados pendientes que al igual que los brazaletes estaban hechos de oro.

Resultaba imposible no admitir lo curioso que resultaba el diseño de su nariz, era algo plana y se encontraba atravesada por varias líneas horizontales, sin embargo, lo que hacía más llamativo a este hombre –además de su increíble altura- era el enorme aro con cuatro tambores que parecía estar incrustado en su espalda, un tipo raro en la opinión de la morena peliverde…y bueno, de cualquier persona normal que le viera caminar por la calle.-Tu eres el causante de todo esto, ¿no es así?.-Pregunta Fu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mirando a Enel, no estaba enojada, hace un par de días seguramente que si lo estaría, pero ahora que sabía quiénes habían sido sus verdaderos amigos no le interesaba tener amigos en cantidad, si no en calidad. Ya no sentía tanto aprecio como antes a esa aldea, su personalidad no cambiaría, no, no dejaría que la cambiaran pero si buscaría amigos en otros lados.

-Eso es obvio.-Dijo al instante manteniendo la misma sonrisa.-¿Sabes?, me agradas eres… impredecible.-La mirada en sus ojos parecía de genuina emoción de verla, algo se traía en manos.

-¿Impredecible?.-Preguntó manteniéndose alerta de cualquier movimiento que hiciera es raro sujeto.

-Sí, creía que al ver este paisaje estarías aterrorizada o como mínimo…enojada.-Enel observa la aldea, parece sentir desprecio hacia los ninjas y civiles que ahora la habitaban, siempre sucedía lo mismo, tarde o temprano los mortales se traicionaban entre sí, como ratas, no, peor que eso.-Pero…en lugar de eso…-De uno de sus balsillos saca una pequeña concha alargada y picuda de una esquina, la lanza al aire, en un principio Fu se pone en posé de defensa, esperando algún ataque o explosión de esta, pero en lugar de eso únicamente sale una…¿esfera esponjada?, que flota libremente por el aire.-A ti no te interesan, ¿verdad?.-Enel da un gran salto y se sienta sobre la esfera esponjada. Toma una manzana de su otro bolsillo y la muerte mirándola esperando alguna respuesta de ella.

-Las cosas…han cambiado.-No tenía ganas de discutir sobre eso y mucho menos contra alguien que acababa de conocer y que además estaba destruyendo su ''hogar''.

-Lo sé.-Traga la manzana que tenía en su boca, Fu no podía explicarse como con solo dos mordiscos ya llevaba la mitad de la manzana, era un sujeto raro.-Supongo que las cosas son más difíciles cuando eres diferente, ¿verdad?, la gente te mira, te señalan y hablan de ti a tus espaldas.-Fu ahora le presta más atención.

-Sí, pero tú no lo entiendes, jamás lo entenderías…-Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, no solo por el rechazo recibido si no por el recuerdo de las únicas personas que le habían querido.

-Claro que lo entiendo.-Fu le mira sorprendida.-Das todo de ti todos los días, entrenas duro para conseguir su aceptación.-Poco a poco la ira va aumentando en las palabras de Enel.- Y cuando finalmente crees haber encontrado al felicidad.-La ira que Enel muestra, por más extraño que parezca para Fu, es auténtica, las venas hinchadas, un en su frente y la otra en la mano que apretaba fuertemente el bastón de oro era prueba de ello.-Viene un imbécil que te lo quita todo, créeme, yo sé de eso.-Enel se relaja, un poco. Por un momento parece que recordó algo de suma importancia, se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza hacía la izquierda, como si la simple idea de tener que sostener tu propia cabeza le diera flojera.-Que descortés soy, no recuerdo haberme presentado.-Con que se trataba de eso, por un momento de verdad creyó que se trataría de algo más importante.-Desde sus inicios la humanidad ha asociado a todos aquellos desastres naturales que temen y no pueden vencer como obras de ''Dios''…y yo soy uno de esos desastres naturales.-La mirada de Enel le perturbaba.

Fu muestra una expresión que mezclaba la confusión y la intimidación que sentía en ese momento, sin duda alguna ese tal Enel era un raro.-¿Eh?.-Es lo único que consigue salir de su boca mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza, esta era de esa clase de momentos en las cuales desearías que hubieran más hospitales psiquiátricos en los alrededores.

Enel bufa fastidiado.-Solo dime Enel.-El anterior entusiasmo que antes mostraba se había esfumado, y más bien parecía un tanto impaciente por hacer…lo que fuera que cruzara por su retorcida cabeza, porque vamos, es lógico suponer o como mínimo sospechar malas intenciones de un lunático que se te pone enfrente proclamando ser un Dios.

-Bueno, Enel.-Fu deja salir alas de escarabajo de su espalda, vuela hasta estar frente él y sujeta su mano libre con sus dos manos, valga la redundancia, a comparación de sus dos pequeñas y –según ella- adorables manitas Enel tenía unas grandes manos que fácilmente duplicaban su tamaño, seguramente era capaz de cubrir su rostro con ella y con esta idea sentía unos fuertes deseos por invitarle a colocar su mano en su rostro.-Ha sido un verdadero placer poder tener esta increíblemente interesante platica, pero me tengo que ir, todavía tengo cosas que hacer.-Vaya, jamás creyó volver a sentir simpatía por alguien o al menos unas ganas que no pudiera controlar, sentía que jamás le juzgaría.

Con esas últimas palabras Fu volvió al suelo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, lo cual resultaba un tanto sádico e inclusive malévolo, considerando que mientras este par ''charlaba'' de manera relajada -como si estuvieran en un comedor bebiendo una taza de té con galletitas y dos cubos de azúcar-, detrás de ellos se encontraba la Aldea natal de Fu en total desastre, algunas casas de incendiaban y batallas se libraban entre ninjas mientras que los civiles protegían a sus familias, a Enel ya no le interesaban, por un momento de verdad creyó que alguien valdría la pena, pero no, nadie destacaba lo suficiente, por lo que había dejado de prestar atención y ahora habían buenas probabilidades de que civiles escaparan ya que los ninjas o cualquiera apto para el combate se mostraban demasiado concentrados en pelear como para darse cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenían.

Fu avanzó 10 metros con normalidad.-Espera.-Esas simples palabras de Enel bastaron para que se detuviera, giro su cabeza esperando encontrar a Enel sentado en esa extraña esfera esponjada, pero no estaba ahí, miro a la izquierda: nada, derecha: tampoco, devolvió la vista frente a ella y casi se cae del susto, Enel estaba ahí.-¿A dónde iras?.-Le pregunta.

-Busco a ciertas personas.-Le responde inmediatamente, en serio, seguía sorprendida de que dijera esas palabras sin dudar, realmente trataba de regañarse a sí misma, jamás había sido así, pero aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía y en el fondo tampoco quería negárselo, tenía que hacerlo, encontrar a los Akatsuki. Fu rodea a Enel y sigue caminando, unos pasos después vuelve a ser interrumpida en su andar.

-¿Dónde buscaras?.-Pregunta con simpleza mientras entierra su bastón en el suelo y se recarga sobre este. Fu no responde, sonríe ampliamente, la tiene donde la quería.-¿Iras sola?.

-No tengo ninguna otra opción gracias a ellos, ¿verdad?.-Ahora mira desafiante a Enel, ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con esta situación.

-Ven conmigo.-Tal vez no lo demostraba o eso trataba, pero en el fondo Fu esperaba con ansias escuchar esas palabras nuevamente.

-Pero…yo, tengo un secreto.-Ahora comenzaba a mostrarse más insegura, se giró lentamente y trato de ver al rostro a Enel, pero tenía miedo, tal vez lo sabía ya pero seguía con ese temor, ¿qué tal si no lo sabía y cuando se lo contara cambiara de idea?.

-¿Secreto?, ah sí, el Siete Colas.-Dijo Enel con simpleza.-Supongo que para este punto es más que obvio que yo lo sé, Fu, de hecho, así supe de ti en un principio. Pienso que es fantástico, los humanos te temen por que tienes el control de un poder con el que solo pueden soñar, no te avergüences, todo lo contrario, muéstrales todo el provecho que le puedes sacar a ese poder, demuéstrales que tú tienes el control de ti misma. Hagámoslo juntos.-Enel extiende su mano hacía Fu.

Un par de lágrimas salen de los ojos de Fu, rápidamente se limpia el rostro con los brazos y toma la mano de Enel, este sonríe.-Bien, ahora…-Justo en eso nota algo, hay demasiado sol. Por un momento no le toma demasiada importancia, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que sucede y rápidamente voltea a ver el Arca Maxim, concentrando su vista en la chimenea, de esta ya no salía ninguna nube de tormenta, de hecho, gran parte de las nubes que anteriormente cubrían la Aldea comenzaban a esparcirse y desaparecer poco a poco, mientras que las pocas que aún quedaban se alejaban por el viento.-Tenshi.-Dice en voz baja, era más que obvio que ella era la responsable de esto, fue demasiado optimista al pensar que simplemente se quedaría quieta, pudo haberlo hecho, pero no, era igual que aquellos estúpidos piratas que llegaron del mundo de abajo, desde el momento en que llegaron no fueron más que problemas.

Era divertido y hasta adorable al principio, creer que de verdad podrían ir a su tierra sagrada y echar a perder todo por lo que habían trabajado por tantos años en secreto, si los habitantes natales de Skypiea no pudieron hacer pedazos a sus planes en todo ese tiempo, unos adolescentes recién llegados no podrían hacerlo. Pero no fue él el que fallo, fueron esos inútiles a los que había dado el título de ''Sacerdotes'', habían sido los más aptos y en su momento veía poco probable que fueran derrotados por cualquiera, quizá hasta podrían haberle acompañado hasta la luna, pero fueron derrotados junto a aquellos que se hacían llamar parte de ''Las Fuerzas de Dios''. Trato de darles una segunda alternativa a aquellos que osaron desafiarlo, inclusive a aquel que había sido una roca en el camino durante ocho años, pero eran iguales a todos los mortales, únicamente habían dos categorías para clasificar a los mortales: aquellos que eran inteligentes y sabían reconocer sus limitaciones, pero luego estaban los testarudos que sin importar las oportunidades que se les dieran eran incapaces de comprenderlo, jamás podrían derrotarle. Fue una terrible vergüenza haber sido engallado por el rubio con ceja ridícula de espiral, que por un momento de verdad le sorprendió, arruino el Arca Maxim y no solo detuvo la producción de nubes, también hico que esta callera por un momento, afortunadamente era prevenido y anticipo esa clase de detalles.

Creía que jamás cometería ese error, pero no fue así, esa chica rubia había tentado a su suerte, si creía que era inmune y podría hacer todo lo que se le viniera en gana estaba muy equivocada, se lo demostraría.-¿Tenshi?.-Dijo Fu mirando el Arca.-Ya veo, tienes una amiga más en el Arca, ¿verdad?.-Pregunta animada sin desviar la vista del arca voladora.

-No es mi amiga.-Aclara inmediatamente, Fu en ese momento no lo dijo –no quería hacerle enojar siendo que apenas se habían vuelto amigos- pero muy, muy, muy, muy pero muy adentro de si, justo en el centro….bueno, no, en realidad lo pensaba e intuía cada parte de su ser, era más que obvio, se gustaban. Simplemente sonrió pícaramente y se limitó reír levemente, como si fuera una niña.

Si, y esta acción claramente no pasó desapercibida para Enel, quien simplemente le miro con el ceño fruncido ya harto de que todos dijeran las mismas idioteces, no era divertido.-Alcánzame en el Arca.-Le dijo Enel, Fu no pudo evitar dejar de lado su faceta infantil para cambiar su mirada por una retadora mientras colocaba dos manos en el suelo y un pie más atrás del otro, preparándose para lo que ella pensaba sería una carrera muy emocionante.

-¿Alcánzame?.-Dijo con ironía y se hecho a reír.-Tú serás el que…-Se cortó al girar su cabeza, esperando ver a Enel en la misma posé que ella o como mínimo preparado a su propia forma, pero para su sorpresa este no estaba ahí, giro la cabeza hacía todos lados sorprendida.-¡¿Dónde estás?!.-Pregunto en un gran grito buscando a Enel con la vista por todos lados, aún con la esperanza de poder encontrarle, esperanza que rápidamente quedo por los suelos.-¡Maldición!.-Grito al aire y sin perder más tiempo saco de sus espaldas las alas que el Siete Colas le permitía usar o bueno, más bien le obligaba, no estaba segura de sí este cooperaba con ella y le daba cierto acceso a algunas de sus habilidades o si ya directamente era un esclavo del cual podía sacar provecho cuando quisiera. No lo sabía en realidad, más de una vez había tratado de contactarse con él, un día simplemente se dijo a si misma 'a mí no me gustaría estar tan sola' y con ese pensamiento en mente hizo hasta lo imposible por contactarse con aquel bicho que se encontraba en su interior haciendo quien sabe que, aunque al no obtener ninguna respuesta y luego de meses de intentos fallidos se dio por vencida y concluyo que simplemente se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, no sabía cómo era así que en realidad tal vez podría ser mejor así.

Mientras tanto Tenshi se encontraba totalmente desesperada, jamás se puso a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían llegar a traerle sus acciones, que si bien no estaba arrepentida de ellas sí que deseaba poder salirse de ese problemón que había atraído ella misma. Aunque por más que lo pensara no había forma de salirse de esta, Enel de momento se había demostrado en extremo comprensivo, y tomando en cuenta lo cruel e insensible que había demostrado ser a las demás vidas humanas, se podría decir que había sido muy afortunada en serle útil. Pero eso no significaba que quedaba totalmente inmune a cualquier ataque del Dios egocéntrico, no; había personas que tenían poca paciencia y con la más mínima provocación podrías volverlos tus enemigos a muerte, y para su desgracia Enel era de esa clase de personas.

-Maldición, tengo que pensar en algo y pronto.-Se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con los brazos cruzados, aún no podría estar todo perdido, últimamente se estaba sintiendo muy idiota, mira que comportarse de manera tan infantil mientras sus padres, amigos y Naruto deberían estar preocupados sin saber si estaba bien, seguramente no podían comprender como es que llego a aceptar el trato de Enel. No podía esperar como una damisela en peligro a que algún príncipe azul viniera a rescatarla del villano, en primera porque sería completamente inútil y más que nada estaría contribuyendo a la causa de Enel. Si bien este seguramente no pasaba muy desapercibido, vamos que no todos los días se ve un barco volador, pero el problema radicaba en el constante movimiento en el que este se encontraba, y tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera ella sabía con certeza los planes de Enel –si es que tenía alguno en realidad- pocas eran las probabilidades de ser localizada por Konoha, solamente le quedaba una opción: hacer algo ella misma.

Y con ese pensamiento actuó de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero fue demasiado improvisada y en ningún momento se puso a considerar las consecuencias, se sentía demasiado tonta cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de eso, y ella se hacía llamar capitana de uno de los mejores escuadrones Anbu de Konoha.-Bueno, creo que ya di tiempo para que escapen…-Se dijo en voz baja, se acercó a al gigantesco engranaje que era inclusive más grande que ella.-Maldición.-Gruñó mientras trataba de cargar la gigantesca tuerca, era aún más pesada de lo que había imaginado, pero finalmente consiguió levantarla del suelo, pero lo realmente difícil venía ahora, la tuerca en donde tenía que ir estaba demasiado alta, alrededor de metro y medio del suelo.

Interiormente se dio ánimos, ya que obviamente nadie más lo haría aunque lo quisiera.-Uno…dos…y…¡tres!.-Grito y comenzó a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para levantar lo suficiente el engranaje, 'soy la mejor Anbu en Taijutsu…esto no debería ser difícil' era lo que pensaba para sí misma mientras aumentaba la fuerza empleada en cargar la tuerca, aunque en realidad no consideraba que no era la mejor en Taijutsu por su fuerza sino más bien por su velocidad y habilidad, y si bien su fuerza era destacable a la media de cualquier otro Anbu parecía ser insuficiente para cargar completamente ese gigantesco engranaje.-Agh…-Una gota de sudor resbalo de su frente hasta su barbilla atravesando su mejilla, ya comenzaba a cansarse, estaba a punto de dejarse vencer y apartarse del camino del engranaje al suelo, pero repentinamente el gigantesco peso que antes cargaba con todas sus fuerzas se disminuyó abismalmente, prácticamente ya no se encontraba haciendo fuerza, alguien más lo hacía por ella.

Una sombra había cubierto por completo su cuerpo, alzo la mirada y ¿quién más podría ser?, nadie más que Enel, quien simplemente sostenía el peso del engranaje con uno de sus brazos, manteniéndolo ''de pie'' liberando a Tenshi de cargar por más tiempo el engranaje. La mirada de Enel hacía Tenshi no era precisamente amigable, su mirada combinaba el enojo y la indiferencia de manera que solo él podía hacerlo.-Tienes suerte de que esto tenga arreglo.-Sin decir una sola palabra más Enel soltó su bastón de oro y cargo el engranaje colocándolo en su sitio con un empujón, casi inmediatamente el sonido que anteriormente el Arca había dejado de hacer volvió a escucharse, obviamente la producción de nubes de tormenta de Enel había vuelto a iniciarse.

Tenshi se puso firme, estaba más que decidida en no volverse sumisa ante ese hombre, no lo haría por nada en el mundo. Enel la ignoró olímpicamente y subió unas escaleras, que conducían hasta la puerta por la cual se podría llegar a la cubierta del Arca, pero no atravesó la puerta, camino hasta una esquina de la gigantesca habitación, había una especie de Panel con muchos botones y palancas de metal, Tenshi lo había visto hace rato pero prefirió no tocar nada al no saber que podría causar. Enel bajo una palanca de metal con mango redondo de color rojo, poco después el sonido que antes producía el arca dejo de escucharse nuevamente y ahora únicamente se escuchaban las hélices que giraban rápidamente.

-¿Quién te crees?.-Le pregunto Enel repentinamente con clara ira en su voz.-No creas que por que ahora me eres útil puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.-Las consecuencias en realidad eran mínimas, de hecho, no tenía pensado seguir mucho más tiempo cubriendo Takigakure con relámpagos pero eso no era en esencia lo que había provocado su ira, fue su insolencia, en todo caso sus acciones no hubieran tenido prácticamente ningún efecto sobre sus planes pero ella tenía unas intenciones muy diferentes, y ese era el problema.

-¿Y dejar que hicieras más daño a la gente de esta aldea?.-Tenshi se mostró firme, pero esa acción no hizo mucho para favorecer a su situación y de hecho, se podría decir que solo lo empeoro pero vamos, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Tenshi noto un movimiento extraño en Enel, uno de sus pies estaba más atrás del otro…sabía lo que haría, iría hacía ella con claras intenciones hostiles. Enel no tuvo ningún reparo en ocultar sus intenciones y desapareció ante los ojos de Tenshi pero ella sabía que trayectoria usaría Enel y lanzó un puñetazo al frente de ella, el dios egocéntrico consiguió esquivarlo con facilidad y no se molestó en ocultarse ya que una vez estaba frente a ella se dio el lujo de observarla por un momento.-Desgraciado.-Gruño Tenshi mientras cubría su brazo con aquello que ella llamaba Kago y lanzó un golpe a su abdomen.

Por un momento Enel pensó en no molestarse y simplemente dejar que le golpeara, después de todo él era un rayo y solamente conseguiría dañarse a sí misma al intentar golpearlo, pero este pensamiento desapareció al notar nuevamente el Kago en su brazo, y consiguió detener el puño escasos centímetros de su abdomen.- _Que torpe_.-Se regañó mentalmente Enel, un poco más y de verdad hubiera sido alcanzado por su puñetazo.-Gloam Paddling (Metalurgia del Trueno).-Enel aumenta la temperatura en la palma de la mano con la que sostenía su bastón hasta derretir este, rápidamente Enel suelta el brazo de Tenshi, y con ambas manos moldea el oro derretido hasta formar un grillete con Bola que coloca en una de las piernas de Tenshi.

-AAHH!.-Tenshi grita al sentir el oro aún caliente en su pierna, el dolor es tal que se deja caer y trata de quitarse el grillete pero solamente consigue quemarse los dedos. Para su alivio –y para los oídos de Enel- el oro se enfría rápidamente y el dolor finalmente termina por desaparecer. Tenshi no lo puede ver pero era más que obvio que eso le dejaría una marca, ahora que podía tocar el grillete de oro intenta quitárselo al ver que este no tenía un candado como los que solían utilizar los prisioneros pero no puede ya que este únicamente podría ser retirado si es cortado o derretido nuevamente por Enel.-No tenías por qué hacer eso.-Tenshi le mira furiosa mientras se pone de pie con dificultad.

-No habría tenido que hacerlo si no hubieras sido tan idiota.-Tenshi solo le respondió con un bufido.-De todas formas no te puedes quejar, he sido demasiado blando…esa bola no debe ser muy pesada para ti, deberías ser capaz de moverte tranquila, ¿no?.-Enel ya no le dirigía la vista y solo caminaba hasta la puerta que conducía a la cubierta.

Tenshi da unos pasos, era verdad, no eran muy pesados –aunque tampoco eran ligeros- pero sí que eran bastante ruidosos, con unos cuantos pasos seguramente alertaría a cualquiera en las cercanías. No dijo nada y solamente apretó sus puños con impotencia, juraba por toda su aldea que le aplastaría en un futuro, ya sabía cómo derrotarle solo faltaba mejorar su Kago, en cuanto lo hiciera se prometía acabar con él con sus propias manos.

-¡Hey!, ¡¿hay alguien?!.-Una voz femenina que se parecía estar muy animada se escuchó desde afuera, por un momento Tenshi se pusó tensa, ¿quién había tenido el valor para venir?. O si quiera la habilidad para hacerlo, vamos, que estaban a cientos de metros del suelo y no veía otra forma posible de llegar hasta ahí que volando, pero ese no era el problema, sino que esa chica probablemente no sabía en lo que se metía. Observó a Enel para tratar de descifrar que era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza y sus intenciones con la chica no invitada que muy probablemente no sería muy bien recibida.

Para su sorpresa Enel no mostró, valga la redundancia, sorpresa ni tampoco se mostró enojado o siquiera incomodo, más bien parecía haberlo estado esperando desde hace rato, cosa que la desconcertó bastante, se había perdido de mucho. Enel abrió de la puerta y salió a la cubierta del arca con calma, totalmente al contrarío de Tenshi que si bien había esperado algo mucho peor, tal vez hasta su muerte, se mostró molesta por esa bola atada a su pie sin mencionar la quemadura que seguramente le dejo una grave marca, de hecho, aún sentía algo adolorida la zona afectada.

Escuchó unos murmullos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, se quedó de pie escuchando por unos instantes, la mayoría del tiempo parecía que era la voz femenina la que hablaba animadamente y sin ningún signo de temor u oído hacía Enel y este, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, parecía estar siendo bastante paciente con ella. Se preguntaba que rayos era lo que sucedía o al menos de que se había perdido, estaba claro que ya habían hecho contacto anteriormente y ahora eran buenos amigos o al menos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para que Enel no intentara o no pensara si quiera en la posibilidad de lanzarle un rayo en la cabeza, con la poca paciencia que tenía esperaba que ya lo hubiera hecho con todo lo que hablaba, aunque en realidad donde estaba no lo escuchaba.-Bueno, no tengo nada que perder ya.-Se dijo a sí misma observando el grillete con el cual ahora se encontraba atada a la bola de Oro, se preguntaba si el Oro era algo muy común en su mundo, parecía que hasta le salía de las orejas, lo usaba para todo.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y comenzó a caminar, subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras que la llevarían hasta la puerta, resultaba más incómodo caminar con eso de lo que uno pensaría, si los usaba todos los días seguramente conseguiría unas piernas bien tonificadas y musculosas. Un momento… ¡eso era!, seguramente Enel traía un montón de oro escondido en sus pantaloncillos, vamos, que era imposible tener un cuerpo tan musculoso como el suyo siendo tan flojo y esos músculos a diferencia de los de la mayoría de los ninjas que solía toparse no eran únicamente para presumir, en definitiva tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, la facilidad con la que había cargado el engranaje era prueba de ello.-Espero que sus piernas no sean tan monstruosas como creo.-Se dijo imaginando unas piernas en extremo musculosas tras esos pantalones exageradamente anchos.

-¡Ya!.-Exclamó levantando de más el pie en el último escalón y bajándolo rápidamente…y con más fuerza de la que debía de haber empleado, ya que solamente consiguió hacer que la bola de oro agrietara el suelo de madera.-D-demonios…-Un frio recorrió su espalda, si algo había aprendido del lóbulos largos era que nunca debías dañar su Arca. Para su fortuna Enel pareció no haberse dado cuenta de este hecho, así que simplemente lo dejaría pasar, seguramente los autómatas se encargarían de ello más tarde, sentía pena al darles más trabajo evadiendo su responsabilidad pero sinceramente no tenía idea de que tanta paciencia le tendría Enel ahora mismo, mejor no darle más razones para que se las agarre en contra suya.

Así que tratando de no girar la cabeza a la grieta que dejo en el suelo de madera reanuda su camino a la puerta, por suerte había una ventana en esta desde la cual podría darse una idea de que era lo que pasaba ahí afuera y por qué Enel aún no achicharronaba a quien sea que se haya subido al Arca. Para su sorpresa era la mismísima Fu, ella ya la había conocido…bueno, en realidad no la ''conocía'' con todas de la ley pero si sabía de ella, y ¿cómo no saberlo?, después de todo era junto a su hermano Naruto uno de los nueve Jinchurikis, y para hacerlo aún más interesante era la contenedora del Siete Colas y, técnicamente, el tercero más fuerte de las nueve bestias con cola, o bueno, eso por lo que sabía. Según tenía entendido la fuerza de las bestias con cola (o más bien de sus reservas de Chakra) se medía por el número de colas que tuvieran y mientras más fueran más fuerte sería la bestia y obviamente sucedía lo contrario si tenían menos colas.

Realmente sabía que esta chica debía de haber pasado muy malos momentos, ella sabía de eso, no solo por las alas en su espalda que le habían causado demasiados problemas ya. Si no también por su hermano Naruto, ella siempre había estado junto con él más que nadie, y no era que sus padres fueran malos haciendo su trabajo paterno si no que muchas veces, aún en contra de su voluntad, los deberes como Hokage y una de las mejores Jounin de la aldea les habían mantenido demasiado ocupados, pero por fortuna estaba ella y ellos sabían que podían confiar plenamente en ella. Después de todo, aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre siempre sería su hija, de eso estaba segura y se lo habían demostrado muchas veces, realmente jamás se sintió de lado ni nada por el estilo, la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze era realmente una familia encantadora y no le hubiera gustado haber sido encontrados por nadie más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo hermosa que consideraba era su familia no todo era color de rosas, por desgracia no todas las personas en este mundo podían ser igual de maravillosas, sería demasiado pedir. Muchos simplemente se dejaban llevar por el odio y el miedo hacía el Kyubi, y terminaban por tratar de desquitarse con su hermano y muchas veces también con ella, sus alas habían parecido ser la excusa ideal por mucho tiempo, las burlas y miradas que muchas veces eran de desprecio habían durado hasta que se volvió Chunnin, a los 16 años, había decidido no hacer el examen durante dos años únicamente para poder entrenar mejor y cuando los presentó fue la mejor de todas, para ese entonces su hermano apenas se había graduado como Genin de la academia. Luego de eso se encargó de que nadie más le molestar, ni a ella ni a Naruto. Jamás se lo dijo a sus padres, pero nunca se sintió realmente a gusto en Konoha.

Se arma de valor y abre la puerta. Inmediatamente su presencia es percibida por Enel y Fu, el Dios la mira con su ya clásica mirada de indiferencia mientras que la morena peliverde la observa y analiza con clara curiosidad.- _¿Y a esta que bicho le pico?_.-Se pregunta mentalmente Tenshi observando como Fu se acerca poco a poco hasta que finalmente ocurre lo que todos esperaban, invade su espacio personal comenzando con el rostro asechando y observando cada una de sus rasgos faciales, casi como si estuviera buscando algo, seguidamente comienza a bajar poco a poco, lo cual la hace sentir aún más incómoda y retrocede rápidamente, mirándola con rareza.

-Lo siento, jeje, es que tus alas llamarón mucho mi atención.- _Pues miraste todo menos eso_ fue lo que Tenshi quería decir en ese momento pero se contuvo, probablemente gracias a la inocencia que Fu había mostrado, en cierta manera le recordaba a Naruto, hacía años que no lo veía, pero conociéndolo seguramente tendría una actitud infantil e hiperactiva como la de esta chica, ambos eran una ternura.-Me presentó.-Fu rápidamente volvió a acercarse a ella, aunque esta vez a una distancia más prudente y le extendió la palma de su mano a manera de saludo.-Soy Fu, un placer conocerte.-Ella correspondió el saludo de buena manera, sentía que estaba hablando con Naruto y eso la hacía sentir muy cómoda.

-S-soy Tenshi, el placer es mío.-Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, y muy probablemente una de las pocas que daría en su estancia en el Arca Maxim. El parecido que tenía esta chica con Naruto era realmente sorprendente para ella, hasta creía que en cualquier momento le pediría un tazón de Ramen, pero esto solo provocaba que la duda creciera más y más en la cabeza de Tenshi, ¿Cómo era que esta chica tan amable hubiera estado tan tranquila en presencia de Enel?, conocía muy bien a Naruto y sabía que Enel era de la clase de personas que más odiaba y de ninguna forma soportaría verle la cara siquiera.-Y…disculpa si sueno un poco grosera Fu, pero…¿qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó tratando de no sonar chismosa o de tal forma que no pareciera que no apreciaba su presencia.

-¿Oh?, Parece que Enel-san no te ha dicho nada aún, pues es sencillo…¡seré la primera sacerdotisa!.-Exclamó con cierto orgullo en su voz e hincho el pecho.

Por su parte Tenshi simplemente parpadeo varias veces sin comprender las palabras de Fu.-¿Primera sacerdotisa?.-Pregunto esperando una explicación, ya sea de Fu o de Enel, preferiría que de este último ya que podría ser más explícita que la que le pudiera dar la morena.

-Simple.-Dijo Enel capturando la a atención de ambas chicas al instante.-Las Nuevas Fuerzas del Dios, anteriormente, cuando estaba en mi mundo, contaba con una gran cantidad de seguidores que me ayudaron a tomar Birka, el cual goberné por uno o dos años.-Esto último Tenshi no lo sabía, únicamente sabía que él había sido el que lo destruyó pero jamás supo nada de su gobierno, ahora nos salía político el chico.-Pero, luego de mi última derrota mis seguidores quedaron reducidos a cero…luego de eso conocí a los autómatas, pero ellos no son aptos para el combate, de eso se encargaran los cuatro Sacerdotes, Fu es la primera, faltan otros tres…ya tengo en mente dos, solo falta uno.-Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y por un momento observó a Tenshi –aún con la mano en la barbilla- considerando la opción de darle el título de Sacerdote, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no funcionaria.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes?.-Pregunta Tenshi.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.-Odiaba ese aire de misterio que Enel dejaba a su paso, resultaba complicado tratar de predecir qué era lo que haría después, su complejo de Dios le llevaban a hacer cosas muy raras a veces.-De momento…-Observa Takigakure, ahora no era nada más que un pueblo fantasma y el gran árbol que antes resultaba ser gran parte de su orgullo estaba en llamas y a pocas horas de ser consumido por completo, el cielo ya comenzaba a disiparse y el sol se dejaba ya ver en algunas partes, pronto el día seguiría alegremente ignorando por completo el dolor que había sufrido esta aldea.-Nos vamos, no podemos quedarnos quietos, seguramente los sobrevivientes que consiguieron escapar.-Le dirige una mirada a Tenshi, quien la interpreta como ''te culpo a ti''.-avisaran a países vecinos, además de que seguramente algunos civiles de los pequeños pueblos que sometimos ya deberían estar en países de los al rededores.-En un principio el tono de Enel es de seriedad y parecía hasta algo molesto por la situación, esperaba que no fueran ellas los sacos de boxear con los que decidiera desquitarse, sin embargo para sorpresa de ambas, ya que Fu también había notado cierta molestia en Enel, este sonríe aparentemente complacido.-Todo va a la perfección.-Mientras ríe ruidosamente con su ya típico _Yeahahahaha_ camina hasta el trono desde el cual conducía energía a todo el Arca.

Se deja caer como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano, con cierta flojera lleva una de sus manos al Oro que se encontraba conectado a toda el Arca, desde ahí Enel mandaba energía a todas las habitaciones y alimentaba los motores, resultaba digno de alabancia el genio que había mostrado, lastimosamente para Tenshi era de esa clase de genios obsesionados con mostrar que eran los más poderosos.

Como Orochimaru.

-Wowie.-Fu corre emocionada hasta una de las orillas del Arca y mira hacia abajo.-Vaya, esta cosa de verdad se mueve.

-Pues si Tenshi sigue rompiendo cosas como lo ha hecho hasta ahora no lo hará por mucho más tiempo.-Enel mira acusadoramente a la mencionada.-Tú.-La señala con el dedo.-Tú serás la que lo repare en cuanto lleguemos con los autómatas, les pedirás las herramientas y la madera necesaria.-Termina la conversación mientras vuelve a comer una manzana.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡encima de que estoy aquí como prisionera me pones a trabajar!?.-Se lleva una mano al pecho completamente ofendida.

-En primera nadie te mando a romper cosas, y en segunda, por las cicatrices de tú cara y el tamaño de tus alas está claro que estas más que apta para el combate y el trabajo duro, no tienes excusas.-No tenía nada que decir ante esos argumentos, aunque aún se preguntaba por qué tendría que ser una ''excelente guerrera'' únicamente por el tamaño de sus alas, tampoco era como si obtuviera super fuerza de estas, ni siquiera podía utilizarlas para volar, únicamente le habían sido útiles para cortar el aire mientras corría y planear desde lugares altos, aunque esto a veces lo hacía por diversión…cuando nadie la veía claro.

Aunque…hablando de alas, Enel había dicho que ambos eran de la misma raza ''Birkas'', y al parecer la principal característica de estos y que a su vez era lo que los separaba de los humanos, eran las Alas que solían tener en su espalda, y estas mismas resultaban ser su orgullo o al menos eran de gran importancia para los miembros de esta raza (aunque tal vez ella era la única excepción), por lo que se preguntaba que habían sucedido con las alas de Enel únicamente habían quedado dos huecos que ahora eran cubiertos por ese gran aro con tambores. Algunas veces había pensado en preguntarle sobre eso, pero claramente no le diría nada, si lo que creía era verdad y las Alas eran ''sagradas'', por decirlo de alguna manera, para los Birkas entonces no sería algo que le contaras así como así a tu prisionera que amenazaba con destruir tu Arca.

-Como sea.-Dijo finalmente una vez había salido de sus pensamientos, por la cara de Enel y de Fu parecía que se había perdido durante más tiempo del que hubiera deseado.

-Bien.-Dijo Enel con su habitual tono de aburrimiento ya dejando de lado su conversación con Tenshi, se giró y concentro su mirada en Fu quien simplemente le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que planeaba esa cabecita suya.-Fu, quiero que me digas más de los ''Cactuski''.

-Akatsuki.-Le corrigió Fu al instante.-Dios mío, no es tan difícil recordarlo.-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Tenshi no sabía a qué se debía esa frustración, tal parecía que habían hablado de más cosas de las que había pensado en un principio.

-Sí, sí, como sea.-Movió una mano de izquierda a derecha restándole importancia.-Tardaremos un par de horas en llegar, mientras tanto será muy útil comenzar a hacer algún plan desde ya.-Enel recarga su cabeza contra su puño.

-Creí que habías dicho que todo iba a la perfección.-Fu se lleva las manos a la cintura, no llevaba ni cinco minutos aquí y ya le hablaba con más confianza que Tenshi.

-En relación a las cinco aldeas Ninja sí, pero Cactuski no estaba en mis planes.-Fu le había contado brevemente sobre ellos y ya había escuchado pequeñas cosas antes, pero jamás creyó que fueran algo que debiera tomar enserio. Y ahora que Fu estaba con ellos era más que seguro que tarde o temprano vendrían a por ellos con un único objetivo: la misma Fu, no estaba enojado con ella, de hecho, le alegraba, de cualquier forma tenía planeado acabar con ellos y era más sencillo que ellos vinieran a que él fuera a por ellos.

-Bueno, tampoco se demasiado, lo que todo el mundo sabe: son alrededor de 10 miembros y actualmente van en caza de los Jinchurikis, siempre visten con un manto negro con nubes rojas…y bueno, en general la mayoría están registrados en el libro Bingo así que no creo que tengamos muchos problemas para reconocerlos.-Menciono Fu mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, de él saco una copia del libro Bingo y comenzó a hojearlo.-Pensaba utilizar este para encontrarles…-Siguió buscando un momento hasta que finalmente encontró la hoja que buscaba.-Estos son dos de ellos.-Le mostro la página en la cual estaban Kakuzu y Hidan.

Enel tomo el libro Bingo.-Ya veo.-Siguió hojeando, las siguientes paginas parecían ser exclusivas para los miembros de Akatsuki. El primero era Kakuzu un ninja renegado de la aldea Takigakure, en realidad no se da demasiada información acerca de este Ninja más allá de una breve descripción física (que era demasiado vaga) y únicamente contaban con una foto de él con capucha y en la siguiente página estaba Hidan, un hombre joven de pelo color plateado, esta vez sí que hay más información sobre este pero Enel únicamente presta atención a su nombre, la foto, la breve descripción física que dan de él y un pequeño párrafo al final, en el cual describían un poco las habilidades conocidas de este ninja. Las cuales consiguieron encender la ira de Enel, al parecer este tipejo llamado Hidan era un creyente en extremo y –por lo que decía su descripción- lambe botas de su dios ''Jashin''.

Tenshi ya había conocido a Kakuzu y a Hidan e inclusive había enfrentado a este último, por desgracia no había sido lo suficientemente hábil y Hidan había conseguido algo de su sangre, físicamente ella le había superado, tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, pero claramente no podría evadir sus ataques para siempre y en algún punto de la lucha Hidan consiguió algo de su sangre comenzando con su ritual, de no ser por la llegada de Kakashi y otros Jounin, quienes consiguieron hacer retroceder tanto a Hidan como a Kakuzu, hubiera muerto ahí. Y a juzgar por la personalidad tan irrespetuosa y su aparente eterna lealtad a su propio Dios era más que seguro que una pequeña charla bastaría para que ambos comenzarán a matarse entre sí.

Por otro lado Kakuzu no llamó demasiado la atención de Enel así que simplemente siguió ojeando el libro bingo y leyendo brevemente las descripciones físicas, los nombres y observaba por unos segundos las fotos. Ninguno capturo realmente su atención, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción, tarde o temprano vendrían, no sabía cuáles de todos o cuantos siquiera, por lo que tenía que esperar ver a cualquiera de ellos pronto.-Otra pregunta, Fu.-Dijo Enel capturando la atención de la mencionada.-¿Los Akatsuki siempre viajan en parejas?.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin recuerdas sus nombres.-Enel simplemente roda los ojos.-Si, siempre, pero tranquilo no es nada ''raro''.-Dice con voz tranquilizadora pero divertida.

-Bueno, eso solo hará las cosas más molestas…-Saca una manzana de uno de sus bolsillos, _¿Cuántas manzanas tiene?_ Piensa Tenshi ya asustada.-Sería más fácil acabar con todos de un solo golpe.-Da un gran mordisco a la manzana y mastica sin ninguna preocupación.

-No, no, no.-Tenshi rápidamente se interpone ante los pensamientos suicidas de Enel, él era muy fuerte de eso no había duda pero los Akatsuki también lo eran y tal vez si sería capaz de derrotar a Hidan y Kakuzu pero no tenía ni idea de los demás miembros de Akatsuki, en realidad no le importaba si lo mataban, de hecho sería algo bueno, pero no en estas condiciones ya que quedaría atrapada en su guerra de locos.-Esa es una mala idea, muy muy muy mala idea.

-¿Uhm?.-Enel le mira con una ceja alzada ante su repentino temor.-Ya.-Nuevamente resta importancia a su opinión.-De todas formas, no estoy seguro de que haya una forma de atraerlos a todos a la vez…si son de la clase de tipos que creo que son, no quedara más opción que ir a por ellos…o que ellos vengan, lo que suceda primero.-Sigue comiendo tranquilamente.

Fu ya comenzaba a admirar la tranquilidad con la que Enel estaba tratando la situación, no cabía duda de que era alguien fuerte y confiable, estaba segura de que había hecho una buena elección al elegir a su nuevo amigo. Pero por otra parte Tenshi más que tranquila estaba aterrada, no solo quería poner en su contra a las cinco aldeas ninja también a la organización de criminales más poderosa del mundo, prácticamente ponía al mundo en su contra sin ningún signo de temor, no sabía si era en serio muy fuerte o demasiado terco. Esa obstinación de auto nombrarse Dios solo elevaba su ego hasta los cielos, realmente no sabía qué cosas le habrán dicho sus padres para que tuviera tal ego. Solo esperaba no quedar involucrada demás en sus conflictos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tal y como había dicho Enel tardaron algunas horas en llegar, durante ese tiempo se había encargado de recorrer toda el Arca y de explorarla más a fondo, claro que Enel no le tenía confianza así que Fu fue la encargada de vigilarla, realmente ella estaba más emocionada o al menos le ponía más empeño al asunto que ella y su ''vigilancia'' se había reducido a simplemente evitar que rompiera más cosas, como si quisiera más trabajo. Ambas Kunoichi sintieron como el Arca Maxim descendía poco a poco y los gritos de emoción de los inocentes autómatas era signo evidente de que habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

Realmente ya habían recorrido casi toda el Arca, no habían muchas cosas que se pudieran destacar, era realmente un barco normal –quitando el hecho de que volaba- contaba con una gran cantidad de habitaciones, una gran cocina, un comedor y varias habitaciones vacías para cualquier uso que fuera requerido. No había demasiado en realidad, esperaba poder encontrar algo de mayor utilidad o al menos interesante…-Vaya, este lugar sí que es aburrido.-Sigue caminando por los pasillos intentando ver algún lugar que no haya visto aún, pero no tiene mucha suerte.-Supongo que así es…-Una gran puerta al final del pasillo llama su atención, resultaba irónico que la puerta más llamativa del Arca haya sido la última que notara.

-¡Wow!.-Exclamó Fu mientras observaba a través de una de las ventanas.-Nunca había visto una casa tan grande.-Esas palabras extrañan a Tenshi, únicamente recordaba algunos árboles…¿no será que…?.

Vencida por la curiosidad camina hasta otra de las ventanas y lo que ve la sorprende, los autómatas en las pocas horas que se habían ido los autómatas realmente le habían hecho caso a las órdenes de Enel y construyeron una gran Mansión que fácilmente podría ser comparada con la Mansión Hyuga, con la diferencia de que esta estaba hecha totalmente de madera pero al igual que la Mansión de los Hyuga esta tenía una decoración Japonesa. Realmente jamás dudo que los Autómatas hicieran su mayor esfuerzo para cumplir la orden de Enel, aunque este lo haya dicho únicamente para mantenerlos ocupados, pero realmente jamás creyó que lo fueran a hacer tan rápido.

-Tengo que ver esto más de cercas.-Y sin ningún aviso Fu salió disparada para observar a mayor detalle la mansión construida por los autómatas…y observar a estos mismos, le habían resultado adorables.

Tenshi se giró, observando aquella puerta que había capturado su atención, comenzó a caminar hasta ella. Una vez estuvo frente a ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y observo hacía todos lados, esperando que Enel no la estuviera siguiendo. Finalmente se armó de valor y entro, era probablemente la habitación más lujosa de toda el Arca, había una gran cama en la esquina derecha superior de la habitación, un sofá individual, un closet y varios muebles. Estaba más que claro que esa lujosa habitación era de Enel, se podía sentir la prepotencia.

Habían tres libreras al lado del sofá individual llenas de libros, ¿quién diría que Enel gustaba de leer?.

Realmente no había nada fuera de lo común, salvo los lujosos decorados de oro. Por mera curiosidad reviso el armario, estaba lleno de pantalones muy similares a los que normalmente llevaba, solo que de distintos colores y la decoración variaba, también habían varios brazaletes para las muñecas y los tobillos.-Vaya raro.-Se dijo cerrando el armario y siguió observando la habitación, en uno de los muebles habían dos cajitas.

Se acercó a ellas, en la primera habían varios aretes de distintas formas de oro, a este punto ya comenzaba a tener la ligera sospecha de que a Enel le gustaba el oro. Abrió la segunda esperando encontrar más aretes…pero no, en lugar de eso habían dos plumas blancas, una más grande que la otra pero ambas tenían una mancha de sangre en ellas.

-¿Ya terminaste de husmear?.-Enel estaba justo detrás de ella, ¿ahora que le diría?.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hasta aquí el capítulo!, espero que les haya gustado :'3. Y dos aclaraciones: primero que nada, ¿Qué es esto de las mini-historias?, bueno para los que no sepan Oda (Autor de One Piece) suele contar lo que paso con algunos personajes luego de sus respectivos arcos, pueden ser villanos o aliados, y muchas veces se les agrega un toque cómico aunque estos sean totalmente serios. Estas mini historias las cuenta en forma de dibujos y un breve texto en estos como portada, y de hecho una la Mini-historia de Enel fue lo que inspiró este fanfic e.é. Pero yo lo usaré para contar cosas que pasan fuera de la trama principal y que más adelante tendrán importancia, hago esto para no desviarme del punto de vista de los dos protagonistas: Tenshi y Enel. Serán breves textos sin muchos detalles innecesarios pero que darán la idea que quiero dar, a veces serán simples chistes o cosas para quitar curiosidad sobre algunos OC que aparecerán en el futuro y que no volverán a aparecer, pero a veces serán fundamentales para la historia, así que estén atentos, y no… esto no lo hago solo porque sea fanboy de One Piece xD. Simplemente, como ya dije, no me quiero distraer demasiado del objetivo de la historia: la relación entre Enel y Tenshi.

Y hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo abra un avance entre estos?, bueno como ya he dicho varias veces esta será una relación con un avance bastante lento, esto para no aplastar la personalidad original de Enel, vamos, puede que parezca un brusco e idiota con Tenshi pero así es él, tendrá que haber mucho más desarrollo para que sea incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima…o si quiera le diga ''me importas'', pero ya verán, a partir del siguiente capítulo se notara más avance, lo prometo! n.n

Reviews:

 **Jpach07:** Bueno, tuvo suerte de que no sea algo ''permanente'' xD, de hecho siento que estoy haciendo más amable a Enel de lo que es, pero yo me defiendo argumentando que en su aparición en OP él tenía planeado matar ya a todos y como aquí no tiene ninguna necesidad o prisa pues no es tan violento, de hecho se le vio jugando demasiado aun cuando debía tener prisa, como con Kamakiri.

Jaja, pues gracias, esperaba que fuera sorpresa. Además, ¿de qué otra forma justificaría que Fu se uniera a los destructores de su aldea? e.é

 **Tora Hayashi:** Bueno, son personajes de relleno de Naruto Shippuden o bueno, eso vi en la Wiki hace mucho que no veo el anime xD pero en realidad su personalidad jamás fue muy mencionada o no quedo del todo clara así que eso si es mío, sí, soy cruel u.u, pero era para darle más historia al personaje :3.


	7. Sen

Cap. 6 ''Sen''

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mini-historia: 2/4

La amenaza

 _El Hokage ha escuchado la advertencia de los Anbu, advierte que de momento es mejor mantenerlo en secreto para evitar pánico por lo que esto debe quedar entre ellos de momento, sin embargo Naruto y Jiraiya han escuchado esto desde el otro lado de la puerta ''tengo que hacer algo''._

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Realmente no había nada fuera de lo común en esta habitación, salvo los lujosos decorados de oro. Por mera curiosidad reviso el armario, estaba lleno de pantalones muy similares a los que normalmente llevaba, solo que de distintos colores y la decoración variaba, también habían varios brazaletes para las muñecas y los tobillos.-Vaya que es raro.-Se dijo cerrando el armario y siguió observando la habitación, en uno de los muebles habían dos cajitas de madera.

Se acercó a ellas, en la primera habían varios aretes de distintas formas de oro, a este punto ya comenzaba a tener la ligera sospecha de que a Enel le gustaba el oro. Abrió la segunda esperando encontrar más aretes…pero no, en lugar de eso habían dos plumas blancas, una más grande que la otra pero ambas tenían una mancha de sangre en ellas.

-¿Ya terminaste de husmear?.-Enel estaba justo detrás de ella, ¿ahora qué le diría?.

No le agradaba para nada a Enel, eso era más que seguro y de hecho podría decir que tenía suerte al seguir con vida llegados a este punto, golpes, intentos de traición y destrucción de propiedad privada eran solo algunas de las cosas que estaban en la lista. Y ahora se le agregaba chismosa, sabía que no debía estar ahí en primer lugar así que cualquier excusa sería inútil. No se había dado cuneta hasta ese momento, justo cuando notó que a pesar de que le daba una advertencia tras otra simplemente no le interesaban y las ignoraba con el único fin de satisfacer su curiosidad, Enel, ese hombre le intrigaba desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, sin importar por donde se mirase era todo un caso.

Empezando por su apariencia física que sobre sale, no solo por su altura, sino también por otros rasgos que no verías normalmente en una persona, cono la nariz ligeramente plana y con diseño de rallas en esta, esperaba que no fuera algo que apareciera por el tiempo y de no ser así esperaría que sus futuros hijos no heredaran ese rasgo, en caso de que encontrara a la persona. Luego estaba su tonificado cuerpo, que sumado a su gran altura le daban un aspecto imponente. Sus largos lóbulos eran un tanto inusuales, la primera vez que lo vio creyó que eran unos aretes y no fue hasta que se puso a analizarlo cuando cayó en cuenta de que eran sus lóbulos, seguramente por esos pesados aretes que siempre llevaba, no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o si cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le crecían ya era demasiado tarde.

Por un momento casi suelta una risa al imaginar la cara de un Enel más joven viendo sus largos lóbulos, pero esos deseos de carcajearse desaparecieron al recordar la posición en la que se encontraba: el hombre del cual pensaba reírse le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, y mientras más tardara más enojado estaría.-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.-Rezó a Dios, al que tenía enfrente no, al otro, porque eso no sonara tan sospechoso como creía que sonaba.

-Creía haberte dicho ya que puedo leer tu mente y la de todo ser vivo a mí alrededor, o que al menos ya te había quedado claro.-No dijo más y nuevamente se cruzó de brazos, esperando ahora su respuesta que ya debía habérsela dado desde hacía mucho.

-No estaba husmeando… solo…-No sabía que decir en realidad.

Al no escuchar más palabras por parte de Tenshi estiro su brazo pasando a un lado de su cabeza y cerro bruscamente la caja de madera con las dos plumas dentro, Tenshi había creído que Enel le haría algo por lo que había cerrado los ojos bruscamente en espera de su posible destino cruel, al no sentir nada abrió los ojos lentamente, Enel ahora nuevamente frente a ella.-Baja con los demás.-Es lo único que dice Enel.-Y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer otra estupidez.-Ahora la amenaza iba enserio, realmente Enel no le había dicho algo así –o al menos no con ese tono- nunca, ni siquiera en su primer encuentro o en Takigakure Enel había sonado tan amenazante.

-S-si.-Haciendo caso de inmediato por primera vez a Enel sale de la habitación, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta temía que Enel estuviera justo detrás de ella para darle el golpe de gracia y acabar con ella de una vez por todas, realmente no le extrañaría que fuera así y ni siquiera podía culparle, estaba con el enemigo y se comportaba como si estuviera en su propia casa, husmeando en habitaciones ajenas. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que buscaba exactamente, jamás se interesó en las pertenencias de otros, ni siquiera revisar el armario de Naruto, seguramente solo encontraría Ramen instantáneo, o sus padres había resultado meramente atrayente, quien sabe, tal vez Enel ocultaba algo, algo más allá de lo que aparentaba ser, un hombre egoísta, prepotente y que cree tener la autoridad de hacer lo que quiera, un Dios en pocas palabras, uno muy irritante.

Giro los ojos lo más que pudo y la cabeza un poco, tratando de observar detrás suyo de manera disimulada, para su alivio Enel seguía en su lugar esperando impacientemente por que se fuera de una vez, su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza su bastón dorado a tal punto que este ya comenzaba a doblarse, abrió la puerta y salió.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ella no tenía por qué haber estado aquí, Fu debió haber hecho bien su trabajo y no dejarse llevar por la emoción como una niña tonta, y encima ni siquiera por algo que valiera dejar a la prisionera bajo su vigilancia sin ''esa'' vigilancia…no, él también tenía la culpa. Se quedó dormido durante bastante tiempo, creyó tenerla bajo control, olvido un detalle muy importante pero que a la vez era tan básico que había conseguido pasar por desapercibido a su vista, era una guerrera de nacimiento, tal vez ya se lo había repetido mucho pero era verdad, las alas grandes eran un rasgo distintivo entre los Birkas que nacían más aptos para el combate y claro que haría cosas como estas, esta no sería la primera ni la última vez que sucedería.

Observó la cajita de madera, nunca olvidaría ese día. Un gran ardor recorría su espalda, fruto de aquel recuerdo, y aunque trató de ignorarlo no pudo evitar liberar una mueca de dolor.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no era más que un dolor imaginario, del día en el cual le arrebataron su orgullo. Le sorprendía poder mantener las plumas en buen estado, con la cantidad de años que tenían era bueno poder conservarlas, aunque estas ya se vieran viejas y maltratadas, pero servían para recordarle quien y que era, un Dios y todo aquel que dijera lo contrarío o se le opusiera experimentaría en carne y hueso su ira.-Tenías razón.-Dice al aire y salé de la habitación a paso tranquilo, mientras camina por el pasillo mira a su izquierda, desde ahí podía ver como Tenshi ya se encontraba con los demás contemplando la supuesta construcción hecha por los autómatas con tanta rapidez. No tenía prisa, pero sabía que esas dos se llevarían una gran sorpresa una vez supieran la verdad, deseaba poder ver sus caras con detalle, los autómatas creían que no, pero él ya se había dado cuenta.

-Ufff…debió ser difícil para ustedes construir todo esto en tan poco tiempo, los felicito chicos.-Decía Tenshi sin poder despegar la vista de semejante mansión, era casi imposible creer que había sido construida por los autómatas en el poco tiempo que se fueron, que bueno, si bien habían sido un par de horas tampoco era suficiente tiempo como para hacer una casa y mucho menos una mansión tan grande, así que si se lo preguntaban, si, si era algo digno de admirar por parte de los autómatas.

-S-si…g-gracias.-Más que orgullosos por su logro, los autómatas se mostraban nerviosos y hasta cierto punto….sucios o al menos infelices consigo mismo.

-¡Sí así es por fuera imagínate como será por dentro!.-Fu parecía ser la más emocionada, en ese mismo instante Enel llegó, observando lo hecho por los autómatas sin ninguna impresión.-¿Qué les parece si entramos a ver?.-Propuso Fu de inmediato al ver que Enel ya había llegado, ninguno dijo nada, por un lado había cierta tensión en el ambiente ya que ni Enel ni Tenshi habían olvidado lo que sucedió hace apenas unos momentos, pero por el otro lado los autómatas parecían nerviosos y amenazaban con hacer algo en cualquier momento.

Al no recibir respuesta Fu simplemente se encogió de hombros como diciendo ''bola de amargados'' y corrió rápidamente al interior de la mansión, una muralla de concreto de cientos de metros rodeaba la mansión, desde afuera no se podía ver mucho de esta, únicamente las puntas y algunas ventanas. Para la sorpresa de Tenshi la peliverde volvió rápidamente con la mirada en el suelo.-Decepción…decepción….decepción.-Repetía una y otra vez con tono deprimido.

La rubia alzo una ceja en señal de duda y se atrevió a entrar, sabiendo por la reacción de Fu que muy posiblemente no le gustaría lo que vería ahí dentro, fuera lo que fuera. No entendía que era lo que había visto Fu para reaccionar de tal manera, frente a ella estaba una gran mansión digna de ser habitada por el clan más poderoso del continente o de algún señor feudal…no, del señor feudal más poderoso y rico de todos. Sentía cierta emoción al saber que ella podría vivir ahí, aunque fuera como prisionera y con una bola de oro atada a ella durante tiempo indefinido. Camino hasta la puerta, caminar ahora era una tarea mucho más molesta, realmente no se le complicaba demasiado cargar el peso en su pierna pero sí que era molesto el ruido que hacía al caminar, pero al menos vivir en un lugar tan lujoso recompensaría ligeramente esa carga.

Abrió la puerta, esperando ver una entrada típica de una mansión tradicional o mejor dicho, de cualquier casa que ella conociera, unas pantuflas o sandalias en la entrada y un lugar para guardar los zapatos como ya era de costumbre, seguido de largos pasillos repletos con docenas de puertas de papel, de esas que se abrían haciéndolas a un lado, jamás se acostumbraba a ninguna, durante mucho tiempo rogo a sus padres para que le compraran una puerta de madera que se abría haciéndola a un lado… siempre les había dicho así, aunque todos le repitieran una y otra vez ''se llaman puertas deslizables'' para ella eran ''las puertas esas que se abren hacía un lado''.

Pero en lugar de ver eso, eso que cualquier persona esperaría ver…solo observo una habitación vacía, únicamente había un caldero en medio y dos futones, demasiado pegados para su gusto. Por lo que podía ver el lugar parecía estar hecho de madera y el techo de paja, completamente distinto a lo que el lugar aparentaba ser.-¿Eh?.-Exclamó Tenshi sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡Este lugar no es más que una cruel mentira!.-Fu señalo con el dedo al falsa construcción de manera acusadora.

-Al menos la muralla es verdadera.-Enel tenía una de sus manos en la mencionada Muralla de concreto, estaba seca y era bastante resistente.-¿Cómo hicieron para que se secara tan rápido?.

-Oh, es concreto de secado súper rápido, una formula especial de la ciudad Birka.-De la nada el teniente Spacey tenía un costal vacío de cemento que decía ''Secado Súper-rápido''.-Pero…no tuvimos tiempos para hacer algo más decente, lo sentimos Dios Enel.-Spacey se mostraba decepcionado consigo mismo, al igual que los demás autómatas que se mostraban incapaces de dirigirle la mirada.

-No importa, de momento solo dormiré en mi habitación en el Arca, pero…¿Cuánto les tomaría construir una mansión verdadera?.-Pregunta Enel llevándose una mano a la barbilla, el diseño de verdad le había gustado.

-Oh, alrededor de una semana y media.-Spacey se mostraba más animado ante una posible nueva oportunidad.

-Bien, comenzarán mañana con la construcción, de momento…-Suspiró profundamente.-Hay mucho trabajo, tendremos que asegurar los alrededores y tratar de reunir a todos los aldeanos y construir una gran ciudad, están demasiado separados además de estar muy lejos, no puedo saber que hacen y eso no me gusta nada.-La supuesta omnisciencia que tanto presumía Enel tenía sus límites y ahora se veía afectado por estos.

-¡Si señor!.-Respondió el teniente Spacey con determinación y haciendo un saludo militar a la par de la legión de robots, no le fallarían a su salvador.

-Al menos mi sueño será cumplido pronto.-Fu suspiró con alivio.

- _Creía que su sueño era tener las cabezas de los Akatsuki…-_ Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Tenshi, durante el camino de regreso no paro de hablar de las cosas que les haría a cualquier Akatsuki que se le cruzara, y resultaba especialmente cruel con el dúo de inmortales.

Tenshi observó el oro que la ataba al suelo, no podría planear durante un buen tiempo, y se la pasaría en el suelo…caminando. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, si Enel no le tenía confianza anteriormente ahora era más que seguro que vigilaría cada uno de sus movimientos, la mirada que ahora sentía sobre ella era prueba irrefutable de ello, la sentía desde hacía unos momentos, casi al mismo tiempo de la llegada del mismo… pero, a su lado estaba este y no le miraba directamente, de hecho, parecía indiferente ante su presencia y la de cualquier otra en los alrededores.

Se dio media vuelta, ya comenzaba a molestarle de verdad esa sensación de ser vigilada, ya tenía demasiado con Enel, esta sensación le transmitía muy mala vibra, que se diferenciaba en gran medida al acoso que recibía por parte de Enel y no era que una fuera más débil o fuerte que la otra, si no que la ''esencia'' de estas resultaba distinta. La de Enel era de irritación y bueno, en general puro desprecio hacia su persona pero parecía tratar de ser paciente, mientras que esta nueva mirada la veía más con maldad que con ambición, que esto era lo que más desprendía Enel.

Finalmente consiguió encontrar a su nuevo acosador, era el tal Arzt quien le observaba desde el interior del Arca, desde el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez no le calló para nada bien, solo era un lambe botas de Enel, aprovechaba cualquier mínima oportunidad para complacerlo, aún en las cosas más insignificantes como la cena, él estaba ahí para ganarse el favor de Enel con varias sugerencias. Por lo que nunca le tomo demasiada importancia, pero ahora parecía que debería tenerle el ojo encima o como mínimo tomárselo más en serio, esa mirada no le gustaba nada.

-Que cansado.-Enel soltó un perezoso bostezo con todas sus fuerzas.-Esto está resultando más complejo de lo que creí, solo espero que no hayan más sorpresas.-En el plan de Enel jamás estuvo esa organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, que ha juzgar por lo temida que era resultaba ser una potencial amenaza, este era un mundo nuevo y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta o lo demostraría si quiera, no estaba seguro de su plan.

¿Inseguridad?, ¿acaso era eso lo que sentía?, no había sentido eso en muchísimos años, la última vez que lo sintió debía de haber sido hace alrededor de diez años, por aquel entonces era un adolescente pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. Sabía perfectamente quién era y que era lo que deseaba en esta vida, su deseo, su sueño, su destino, el Fairy Vearth. Había trabajado durante años para llegar hasta aquí, se enfrentó a sus mayores temores, no podía rendirse en ahora, no luego de todo lo que había tomado el llegar hasta aquí, esta tierra le pertenecía por derecho, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Monkey D Luffy.

Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre. No dejaba de pulsar una y otra vez en su cabeza, nunca antes había sido tan humillado, él se consideraba a sí mismo un Dios y fue derrotado por ese mortal, y para terminar con su humillación aparecía Tenshi, esa chica no estaba ni cerca de tener la misma fuerza que tenía el simio del mundo de abajo, tampoco había mostrado ese coraje, no pudo controlarlo y se le termino saliendo de las manos, todo lo contrario a Tenshi. Pero había algo en ella que le recordaba al simio, más allá de la cicatriz con dos puntadas que ambos tenían debajo de su ojo derecho, tenían una esencia similar. ¿Su personalidad?, claro que no, eran totalmente distintos en ese punto…entonces, ¿sus habilidades?, no, ni remotamente parecidas, ¿su legado? ¿Sus deseos? ¿Sus objetivos? ¿Su desprecio hacia ambos?, tal vez, pero... no, nada de eso. Tenía que haber algo en lo que se parecieran, no era posible que uno le recordara al otro solo porque sí, pero aunque lo pensara con sumo cuidado parecía no haber ninguna razón aparente.

-Enel-sama.-La voz del teniente Spacey lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se maldijo, ahí estaba otra debilidad del mantra.

Si, el mantra era una técnica que de ser entrenada y utilizada correctamente te podría dar una enorme ventaja en cualquier combate al darte la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de tus oponentes e inclusive, si conseguís controlarla lo suficiente, podrías ver enemigos invisibles, pero no era una técnica perfecta. Había distintas formas de evitar la predicción del Mantra o también conocida como Haki, una de ellas y la que más solía causar problemas a los novatos en el manejo de este era la concentración, si el usuario se desconcentraba o alteraba demasiado perdía el control del mantra y era incapaz de predecir cualquier movimiento. Tampoco era capaz de predecir movimientos involuntarios o que sean al azar, como cuando Luffy hizo revotar sus puñetazos con las paredes cercanas en el Arca, haciendo que revotaran en cualquier parte aún sin tener la certeza de poder darle, no podía depender solo del Mantra.

-¿Sí?.-Se calmó.

-Bueno, no es que este cuestionando nada pero…-Algo parecía preocuparle.

-¿Cómo construiremos una gran ciudad?, tomaría demasiado tiempo el solo reunirlos, ya ni se diga de la construcción.-El General Macro finalmente termino de decir lo que pensaba Spacey, quien veía una falla en el plan de Enel, quien sabe cuánto tiempo podría tomarles exactamente y algo podría pasar en ese lapso de tiempo.

-Oh cierto, había olvidado contarles esa parte.-Enel parecía despreocupado.-Esperen, ya vuelvo.-Enel desapareció en un parpadeo de la vista de todos.

-Vaya que es rápido.-Comenta alegremente Fu, seguidamente se le queda mirando fijamente a Tenshi, quien parecía encontrarse completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Fu solo sonríe, esa chica le caía bien, aunque le daba la impresión de que no quería estar aquí o cuando menos algo la incomodaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Mire a mí alrededor. Me encontraba en una pequeña habitación escondida de apenas cinco metros cuadrados, era casi imposible entrar en esta habitación si no sabías de antemano que estaba ahí, así que era poco probable que algún intruso la encontrase debido a lo complejo que era conseguir entrar en ella y encontrarla por coincidencia era prácticamente imposible. La entrada no tenía una perilla o un hueco para poder abrirla desplazándose y se encontraba escondida en mi armario, se abría de arriba abajo y debido a su aspecto, además de la oscuridad del armario, podría ser confundida fácilmente como parte de la pared.

Aquí había guardado muchas cosas valiosas antes de partir de Skypiea, había varias cajas de madera y muebles con cajones donde guarde cosas como Diales, algunos planos, en fin, cosas importantes. Abrí uno de los cajones del mueble frente a mí, en este habían algunos Diales, lo cerré al instante, abrí el siguiente, aquí sí que habían varios planos. La mayoría eran prototipos del Arca Maxim, cuando comencé únicamente planeaba que fuera un barco de tamaño mediano en el cual únicamente cabrían 10 personas, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que se necesitaba mucho más espacio para la maquinaria necesaria, así que el barco de tamaño convencional se terminó transformando en una gran Arca. En su momento me molesto bastante, ya que el tiempo que necesitaría para poder partir al Fairy Vearth aumentaría considerablemente, y si, fue justo así. En un principio, cuando solo sería un barco de tamaño mediano, calculaba que todo estaría listo en medio año o al menos 10 meses, pero con el aumento del tamaño y como tuve que mejorar durante meses los modelos hasta que finalmente conseguí uno perfecto, pero su construcción llevo seis años.

Observe uno de los planos, era de los últimos que había hecho antes del final, este era casi perfecto por así decirlo, tenía el espacio suficiente para las maquinas necesarias para elevar el Arca, el diseño y material eran perfectos, únicamente había un problema que no había considerado: el peso. Si el Arca Maxim era demasiado pesada resultaría demasiado complicado hacerla volar, sí que fui estúpido, por lo que termine haciendo un nuevo modelo, pero esta vez no comenzaría desde cero como lo había hecho anteriormente, únicamente hice algunas modificaciones en cuanto al diseño y reduje al mínimo el oro empleado, aunque me encantara por lo buen conductor que era de la electricidad seguía siendo demasiado pesado.

Tome todos los planos fallidos que había hecho hacía ya tantos años y los hice bola todos juntos, ya no estaba realmente interesado en ellos, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no eran más que estorbo aquí, no eran de ninguna utilidad si acaso llegara a pasarle algo al Arca Maxim tengo los planos finales en otro cajón.-Montón de basura.-Musité tirando la bola de papel al piso. Revise otros cajones, la mayoría tenían en su interior Diales, unas cuantas joyas ''especiales'', más planos fallidos, comencé a desesperarme, hacía años que no tocaba el plano que estaba buscando. Finalmente conseguí encontrarlo, me sorprendí un poco por la cantidad de polvo que tenía, de verdad que no lo había tomado en mucho tiempo y de hecho no estaba terminado, al final lo deje sin concluir. Observe con detenimiento el plano, la tinta se veía muy opaca, tendría que rehacerlo todo de nuevo.-Maldita sea.-Me dije.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, al menos había avanzado lo suficiente como para solo tardar un día en completarlo. Salí de la habitación secreta con cuidado de cerrarla adecuadamente, claramente no era capaz de fiarme de que nadie entrara a espiar y, aunque esta habitación fuera encontrada por mera casualidad era demasiado peligroso, no tanto por los planos que tengo ahí, si no por los diales. Recordé aquella vez que me enfrente a ese hombre, el guerrero Shandia Wiper, en condiciones normales no sería ni de cerca una amenaza seria, sin embargo encontró un Dial de Rechazo… un Dial en extremo extraño, tan poco común y sin embargo tan peligrosos que había ordenado tenerlos todos, después de todo una vez conocí de lo que eran capaces no quería que nadie más los poseyera además de mí, durante años creí que se habían terminado. Pero ese guerrero Shandia de alguna forma consiguió encontrar uno y durante unos segundos mi corazón de verdad se detuvo.

En realidad yo no era capaz de escuchar las conversaciones o saber qué era lo que decían exactamente, aunque podía escuchar parte de estas por la fruta Goro Goro, las personas que se encontraban en mi rango, pero si era capaz de saber qué era lo que sentían, su ubicación exacta, que movimientos hacían y sus buenas o malas intenciones, de esta forma era capaz de controlar las acciones de los habitantes de Skypiea y al saber su ubicación era capaz de dar mi juicio aun estando a decenas de kilómetros de distancia. Una habilidad muy útil, aunque claro tenía sus puntos débiles. En esta ocasión ''sentí'' que dos personas ahora entablaban una conversación, eran Tenshi y Fu, esta última parecía muy alegre como siempre mientras que Tenshi se mostraba algo incómoda.

Vallase a saber de qué estarían hablando, cosas de mujeres. Así que simplemente decidí ignorar su pequeña plática, no era algo que capturara mi atención y tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer como para desperdiciarlo escuchando su conversación, estaba por seguir mi camino cuando sentí que alguien se aproximaba, era Arzt, no me agradaba para nada, me atrevería a decir que le tenía más paciencia a la niñata de Tenshi que a él, de momento no me era útil para nada… aunque tal vez él podría ayudarme a construir lo que tengo planeado. Entró a la habitación con una lentitud que sumada a su apariencia bizarra que se asemejaba a la de alguna clase de muñeco resultaba un tanto perturbadora, trate de mantener mi rostro tranquilo mientras lo observaba acercarse hasta finalmente quedar frente a mí. Él me creía idiota, creía que no me daba cuenta de que esperaba el momento oportuno para tomar control sobre mí, era un parásito.-Dios Enel, hay un asunto que debo discutir urgentemente con usted.-Rodé los ojos con molestia sin importarme si se daba cuenta o no, me tenía muy sin cuidado.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de exigirme nada ya que no me has sido útil en nada.-Sentí su miedo a la par que tragaba saliva, seguidamente se aclaró la garganta.

-No nada de eso, vera es…-Pareció pensar las palabras por un momento, ¿qué querrá?.-Sobre la ''señorita'' Tenshi, ¿que planea hacer con ella?.-Le mire fijamente, claramente tenía planeado algo.

-No mucho.-Fue lo único que le dije.

 **Narración tercera persona**

 **Algún pueblo en el Este del País de la Cascada, aprox a 18 horas de Takigakure (a paso Ninja).**

Aún lo recordaba a la perfección, había ocurrido ayer en la tarde. Justo cuando no solo él, si no todos en el pueblo, creían que las cosas iban a mejorar finalmente, después de tantos años en los que habían vivido con miedo de ser atacados, después de todo estaban muy cerca del país del fuego el cual era uno de los principales países involucrados en guerras desde siempre al igual que las demás grandes aldeas.

A diferencia de las grandes aldeas Takigakure no había estado involucrado en una guerra mundial y aunque ni su poder militar ni económico era tan grande como el de las grandes naciones shinobi/ tenían un único punto a su favor, su última línea de defensa, el Jinchuriki del Siete Colas, Fu. Pero esto jamás había terminado de tranquilizar a ninguno de los habitantes del país de la cascada, incluyéndolo a él.

Solo era un hombre joven de 29 años que tenía un único sueño desde que tenía memoria, ser un shinobi y poder dar seguridad a otros, tal y como su padre solía hacerlo. Él había fallecido hace ya varios años, jamás supo nada de su madre, eran contadas las veces que su padre podía permitirse venir o si quiera pasar un rato a visitarle a él y a su hermana menor, fácilmente podría contarlas veces que los visitaba al año con sus manos. Sin embargo, en esas contadas ocasiones que venía su hermana y, muy de vez en cuando, él le preguntaban acerca de su madre. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Les dirigía una sonrisa amable y evadía el tema con cualquier otro.

Al ser un Jounin muy respetado a ellos nunca les había faltado nada, después de todo todas sus misiones eran muy bien pagadas, tenían una buena casa y la comida nunca les había faltado. Su padre nunca le dejo seguir su sueño e ingresar a la Academia para ser un Ninja igual o inclusive más reconocido que su propio padre, ''Es demasiado peligroso'' la misma respuesta y era imposible llevarle la contraria, simplemente siempre recibía como respuesta un indiscutible No.

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y entreno a escondidas, cosa que resulto demasiado fácil, después de todo el jamás estaba en casa. Su hermana, por otro lado, al igual que su padre estaba totalmente en contra de que él siguiera sus sueños, no le extrañaba. Ella siempre había sido una chica con personalidad tan temerosa y tímida como amable y bella, probablemente la mujer más bella del pueblo y quizás, del país, lo cual le molestaba bastante ya que solía atraer la atención de todos los chicos, pero él sabía cómo mantenerlos a ralla perfectamente. Siempre estuvo en contra de que su padre siguiera realizando esas peligrosas misiones y cuando él murió sus oposiciones se volvieron más fuertes, actualmente ella tenía 20 años, 9 menor que él.

En resumen, esta era su vida, no podía decir que fuera una vida interesante. Él era Sen Chang y su hermana era Teresa Chang, ambos hijos de Zhen Chang uno de los mejores Jounin que ha habido y habrá en este país.

Ahora mismo se encontraba recostado en su cama, la luz del sol apenas comenzaba a atravesar su ventana. Se sentía, además de molesto, totalmente humillado. No había sido capaz de hacer nada, únicamente había hecho el ridículo, _lo intentaste…_ , era lo que le decían, intentar no bastaba y jamás bastaría en situaciones como esa. Tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, en su torso, frente, manos e incluso en sus piernas producto de quemaduras y golpes causados por ese hombre, Enel. Había intentado proteger su pueblo, a su gente, a su hermana pero fracaso miserablemente, seguro que su padre hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, pero él no era como su padre. Y tal vez, jamás lo sería, esa simple idea bastaba para inundarlo de rabia.

El silencio que gobernaba la habitación se rompió con el rechinido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse, era su hermana la cual llevaba una bandeja con patas, de esas que utilizaban los enfermos y heridos para comer en la cama, se sentía completamente inútil, ni siquiera era capaz de pararse para comer.-Buenos días.-Saludo Teresa con una pequeña sonrisa amable, como solía dársela a diario. La observo por unos momentos, tenía un cabello largo y negro, vestía con un vestido chino blanco sencillo.

-Buenos días.-Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, por unos momentos olvidaría su frustración.

Teresa Chang había cocinado ramen y picado algo de fruta, en realidad él jamás había sido fan del Ramen, de hecho no gustaba demasiado de comer otro Ramen que no fuera el de su hermana, simplemente no le terminaba de gustar por una u otra razón.-Gracias por la comida.-Agradeció a la par que tomaba los palillos para comenzar a comer, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un día muy largo.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hasta aquí el capítulo!, espero que les haya gustado :'3. Si, me tarde mucho en actualizar y no dire mentiras, últimamente no he estado muy inspirado para escribir, por no decir que no tenía ganas, pero he, no piensen mal este capítulo no lo he escrito de mala gana ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tarde demasiado por la poca inspiración que solía llegarme xD. Además de que comencé a crear este nuevo personaje, que si bien nos alejara un poco de la relación de Enel y Tenshi servirá para saber desde una mejor perspectiva lo que sucede en el resto del mundo, además de las mini-historia. Que espero lean :'v.

 **Review:**

 **Jpach07:** Oh si, las mini-historia son geniales xD, me gustan mucho las minihistorias, ayudan muchísimo para saber que sucede con los personajes secundarios o villanos una vez termino su rol en su respectiva saga o de cosas muy importantes que sucederán en el futuro (como la mini-historia de Ace ''A la Caza de Barbanegra''). Aunque aún faltan unos capítulos para que Enel se encuentre con algún Akatsuki. Y si, imagínate, si ya de por si Tenshi rompe cosas ahora imagínate lo que haría con una bola de oro gigantesca de varias toneladas de peso xD. Gracias por leerJ.

 **Tora Hayashi:** Aún falta para eso /3. Y seap, Enel es un bruto, pero es el bruto más genial que he conocido xD, me encanta el personaje.


End file.
